Not Over Yet
by wolflink968
Summary: At last peace was restored to Hyrule yet again. But our Hero is now pulled into Middle-Earth right after he and Midna parted ways. Will he help win back Erebor? Or watch as the dragon destroys and kill the lives of others? I do not own Hobbit or Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A New World

The fight of light against darkness was over for now. With both the world the light realm of Hyrule and the darkness realm of Twilight finally brought to peace at last again. But for how long until evil strikes the land again. There will be no worry's for the Hero of Legends shall be there again to fight and prevail it. The cycle shall continue throughout time and space. For one cannot exist without another. Good and Evil, Light and Darkness, like the flip side of a coin. Both have similarities and difference with each other. And they shall meet in between where our Hero is now saying his goodbye's.

Both Princess Zelda and Link stood by each other hoping that one day they could meet the Princess of Twilight again, as they watched the mirror of Twilight shatter and their friend disappear before them and into her realm. Midna has changed over the time spent in the light realm, her heart pure and her eyes clear to see her surroundings. Instead of leaving Hyrule in their dying time of need, after she rid her world or the false King Zant, she stayed to help rid the land of evil. Standing by her friends to have the right actions of protecting the lives of others. After everything was set right, it was time for everything to be set back in its place. So as a precaution she destroyed the gateway between their worlds for their own protection.

But before she went she pressed a kiss to his forehead and whispered in low voice before scurrying back up the steps.

Even as much as she hated seeing Link with the look as if he lost a family member. It had to be done. But Link felt as if he did lose his sister right there, the despair of having no to way to meet face to face with her was unbelievable to him. It was like every vein in his body burst after they clogged up. The two had grown so close to each other after the time they spent side by side discovering the land to retrieve pieces of ancient relics from the Twilight realm, and fight anything thrown in their way to kill them from stopping the madness to go on.

Link stared a few more minutes as the cool breeze passed by picking up sand in the air as it shifted. Zelda waited by his side as she knew he was truly hurt by Midna's decision of breaking the mirror. He swore he felt an odd tingle in his head after the kiss. But what had Midna done?

"Im sorry, but Link it is time to go on now. And head to the future to rebuilding our world again, bring order back to the lands. We can't stay here any longer..." She trailed off walking towards the exit. Link stood there a few moments before deciding to head her way too, before he knew it he felt a sudden pain in the back of his skull before he fell backwards into darkness, not only before he caught the image of Zelda reaching out for him.

"Link..."

Link awoken to see nothing but brightness down upon him. He squinted bringing up a hand, before his eyes could adjust to the light. Pushing himself into sitting up he found himself into a forest of some kind. One that he has never seen it did have the same magic as the one he grew up in.

He paused for a second before listening to his surroundings, birds chirping, a squirrel scampering, and a fox walking quietly along a dirt path before him. Link checked himself to see if anything was missing, luckily nothing was. He decided to follow the path in hopes of finding a town or someone to tell him where he is. How is it suddenly he is in the desert then in a forest he knew not where?

The next thing Link saw only proved his theory of being lost for he saw a peaceful village, full of very short people with bigger feet and slightly pointed ears. This was not Hyrule.

He debated whether or not he should go ask where he was and get help. But these seem like gentle folk it was peaceful and quiet. There wasn't that much strong magic here but except for one particular spot. He popped out like a sore thumb, Link could see him from where he stood. Only because of his great eye sight no doubt. He was tall and old, wearing gray robes and a pointed hat blowing strange smoke rings that turned into a butterfly as his wrinkled hand that held onto a staff with some sort of crystal on top. A Wizard.

Link would be lying if he wasn't concerned with the small being that looked startled while having some conversation with him. His face expression changed as he talked to the Wizard. Link decided to see what the commotion was. Even though he could tell the wizards magic wasn't dark he could still be causing trouble or something. Maybe he could even help him find some answers.

Link started walking towards the house in the hill. Which interested him as well as how the race lived this way. He proceeded walking until he was met with the gate outside of the house. The small person closed his door in a rush as the Wizard put something on the door with his staff, then stared into the house with the small window.

Link's awareness grew more as he did that. It was not helping him think that this Wizard could be all that friendly.

The Wizard turned around to meet the calm face of the Hylian, but his eyes were fierce as they warned him to stop frightening the person. The Wizard wasn't surprised that he was there only reading his appearance as he stood before him. No doubt the Wizard sensed him long ago.

"It would seem that I am in need of explaining, Hero." The Wizard said as the teenage stood their in a fierce gaze upon him. He nodded as the Wizard breathed in heavily. He knew he was going to be here before they sensed each other. They both sat on the bench in front of the house.

"I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey." He said now introducing himself.

Hey people who decided to read this thanks for reading. I'm just going to be honest here that I just got bored in the middle of the night and decided to write this. I always loved the idea of Hobbit and Zelda crossovers. The stories already written of it are AMAZING! and go check my them out if you want to. I'm not sure if I will continue this but if I get good responses maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Lone Wolf

"I wish the old wizard would just leave." Bilbo huffed as he heard knocking come from the door again.

The hobbit was thinking that Gandalf was trying to make another attempt of bringing him on some quest. Why would he go out of his nice warm home in the shire, to the dangerous lands that held who knows what kind of danger.

His hand grabbed the handle of the door in his angry thoughts. Opening to expect the Greg wizard to be standing there.

"Gandalf I sai-" Bilbo stopped mid sentence as he gazed in shock at the stranger standing at his doorstep.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, I thought you were someone else, my mistake. C-Can I help you?" Bilbo stuttered in both embarrassment and awe at the stranger's appearance. Link did look similar to an elf , but there were difference in appearance, closer to a humans looks. His golden spiked hair shined as the sun cast upon him, his blue pierced earrings reflected the sunlight from it as well. But they were nothing compared to the deep sapphire eyes that spoke out the most to him. So detailed and was a gate way of showing his emotion , more used than his face at some times. The dark forest green tunic was different than most he has seen, and the sword hilt popped from his back was an odd color for a sword.

Link wasn't surprised to get shouted at as Bilbo opened the door, he could hear it even when the door was shut. No doubt his anger was caused by Gandalf's last conversation with the hobbit. He held out a letter to the halfling who invited him in right away as he took it, opening the letter after shutting the door behind the boy.

As stepping in he couldn't help but study the house in the hill. The smell of fresh baked pastries filled the air, with multiple spices from previously cooked meals before filled his nose right away. It reminded him of the Uli's cooking back home whenever Russell would Invite him over to dinner.

Link overheard the mumbling during Bilbo's reading as he walked a few steps away. Every now and then the hobbit would look his way before he finished the letter.

"Well it seems you were pulled into Gandalf's plans too. Oh I am Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins. And you must be Link." Bilbo introduced himself as a polite thing to do. Link nodded in confirmation.

"You must be starving, looks like you've been moving around all day. Let me get you something to eat, feel free to use the restroom down the hall to the right. And use the the study as much as you want, hopefully you can finally have some peace and quiet from that crazy wizard." Link had to be honest that Bilbo was one of the most politesse person he has met. Not all sure if he was going to be good for the quest at all. But he has learned not to judge a book by its cover.

Link proceeded to the study full of maps and books he has never seen before. Over the time of the day he spent time reading interesting book of the tales, maps, and stories of Middle Earth. It wasn't the same writing as back in Hyrule but he was some how able to decipher what it was.

Over the time Bilbo joined him and set down some team as he told him stories of his childhood. Which Link couldn't help but think of the kids back at home during that moment. The memories brought a faint smile to his face. A few hours later Bilbo wondered somewhere else into the house.

Hours passed by like a blur. Link was soon thinking the company that was heading their way over to the Shire right now, as Bilbo was preparing dinner, Link told him he would eat later. The quest of killing a fire breathing Dragon in a mountain full of gold as their prize. It was to reclaim their homeland and their gold. He read the Dwarves were greedy creatures when it came to that. Greed only causes trouble and harm, Ganondorf has already made a clear example of what it could do to people and their surroundings. But then again the dwarves have been said to be the most loyal race their is once you have befriended them.

Gandalf warned him they trust only their family, and when they when they are willing to meet him he should be prepared to be untrusted at first.

But the biggest thing on Link's mind was how many people there would be in the company. Traveling with 15 people would take a long time, and a lot of supplies along the way.

How that wizard manage to convince him to come he would never know.

Riiiiiinnnnnnggggg

The bell echoed throughout the whole house, loud enough for Bilbo to hear it. Link listed as heavy footsteps entered the house then down the hall into the kitchen. Bilbo sounded both confused and startled.

"D-do we know each other?" The hobbit asked.

"No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" The gruffly voice asked as he stomped heavily.

"I-is what down where?" Poor Bilbo he must be terrified. Link wished he could go help him but Gandalf strictly said to stay out of sight till he arrived.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it." The voice replied

"H-He said? Who said?" Bilbo asked following. It wouldn't hurt to check would it? Link silently slipped out of the study, and towards the kitchen. He came upon the gruff Dwarf sitting down and eating the meal with only in a few bites while the confused Hobbit stood away watching him. They have yet to notice him as he watches while the shadows cover him like a black blanket.

Link couldn't help but stare at the Dwarf in curiosity. He had a gruffy appearance that already seemed intimidating. Short but still taller than Bilbo he was was cloaked with thick clothes and fur. Long hair but not on top of his head that held tattoos on it, symbolising something.

"Mmmm. … Very good, this. Any more?"

"What? Uh, oh, yes, yes." Bilbo brought him a plate of biscuits to the Dwarf. Sneakily hiding one behind his back out of sight.

"Mmmm. It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company." Bilbo said to the Dwarf who was too intent of eating. Link raised an eyebrow in confusion, surely the Hobbit would know of the company coming over unless- The bell rings again, and Bilbo looks up in alarm.

"That'll be the door." The Dwarf said annoyed. Quickly Bilbo hurried to the door. Link heard the new guest annonce himself.

"Balin, at your service." The kind voice said. Link leaned forward a smidge and could see a white-haired dwarf standing in the doorway.

"Good evening." Bilbo said.

"Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?" Balin asked. Bilbo again held a confused expression.

"Late for what?" he asked but was again ignored. Balin looked past the halfling to the other Dwarf, who is trying to get more biscuits from Bilbo's jar with his oversized hands. He looked up to the new guest, a smile grew on his face as he turned his attention to him stepping closer.

"Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother. Heh, heh." Balin said coming closer.

"Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." Balin added. Both laughing they put their arms on each other's shoulders, staring into each others eyes for the moment. Link was startled and almost jumped when they smashed forehead together. But they didn't looked harm in anyway from it. Bilbo stepped forward speaking again.

"Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo piped up. But both Dwarves were interested in the food rather than him. 'Gandalf wasn't lying when he said Dwarves were rude and rough' Link thought to himself as he watched.

"Have you eaten?" The Dwarf asked Balin as they went into the pantry in search of more food

"It's not that I don't like visitors; I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting." Bilbo continued to talk.

"What's this?" the Dwarf asked holding a piece of cheese.

"I don't know, indistinguishable cheese." Balin said.

"It's gone blue."

"It's riddled with mold." The Dwarf simply throws it over his shoulder and platters on to the ground.

"The thing is, um, I, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

Both Dwarves turn around and look at Bilbo suddenly.

"Hm. Apology accepted." Balin said. They went back to their work as the doorbell rings again. As Bilbo went to answer the door Link continued to watch as the Dwarves started to rearrange some furniture. He could still hear faintly the other guest that have arrived. Younger than the first two.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." They said at the same time.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." He could hear Kili say cheerfully. The sound of the door closing stopped abruptly.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili said worriedly.

"No one told us." Fili added.

"Can-? No-nothing's been cancelled." Bilbo said but didn't see his mistake.

"Well, that's a relief." Kili said relived. The two Dwarves came in pushing past Bilbo.

"Ah, no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!" He could hear Bilbo had his hands full at the moment. Things were going a bit too fast, do it was best that he got out of there unnoticed. He caught a glimpse of Fili and Kili before he left. One had blond braided hair with intriguing braided mustache and a beard with blue eyes. The other was a dark haired,Dwarf with a cheerful expression. His warm brown eyes grew to curiosity when it only Link's sapphire ones as he disappeared down the hallway. The Dwarf was about to ask who it was when a Dwarf came and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand."

"Mister Dwalin." And that was one of the last things he heard as he walked down the hall while the sound of creaks and furniture moving the bell ringed again. The fuming Hobbit dropped all of the weapons in his hands and stomped towards the door.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." Just as he opens the door the sound of bodies falling against the floor was heard.

There must have been many Dwarves there because they grumble and yell at each other, saying "Get off!".

"Gandalf." Bilbo said breathlessly causing Link to stop in his tracks. The Wizard was finally here and he could finally get all of his answers. He quietly came into the doorway searching for the wizard. His eyes fell on a pile of Dwarves getting up then going into Bilbo's pantry, raiding it for food. With all of his attempts Bilbo couldn't get them to put it back. Link watched the strange looking Dwarfs as they continued.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me." A large Dwarf with a large looped braid and orange hair carry three wheels of cheese in a look of hunger.

"Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo asked.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." A hatted Dwarf said to him.

"Let's see Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori...Ori." Gandalf counts each Dwarf out loud. As Bilbo wrestles a bowl of tomatoes away from Nori as Bifur talked Gandalf's in a odd language. How the Dwarves could not notice him was a mystery.

"Gandalf would you have happen to invite another guest over tonight?" Kili asked all of a sudden. The others weren't paying attention so they weren't bombarded with questions. The Wizard looked down to the Dwarf with a smile.

"What gave you such the idea?" Gandalf chuckled his eyes wandered over to Link. Kili followed his gaze over to the Hylian watching the others in curiosity before he turned his gaze to him. His brown eyes widen before they returning to curiosity, Link put a finger to his mouth to tell him to be silent. Kili was about to go over to him but he was pulled to the table by Fili. All the Dwarves gathered to the dining table with all of the Hobbit's food. Throwing food all over the place. Bofur throws some food to his brother.

"Bombur, catch!" Bofur yelled. Bombur catches the food in his mouth laughing out loud, and everyone cheers. Bilbo watches in disgust before looking at his pantry in shock; it has been entirely cleared of food even the radishes were gone!

Link watched from a closer doorway as Fili walks on top of the table, carrying several cups of ale and knocking aside the food in his way.

"Who wants an ale? There you go!" Fili passed out the drinks as everyone was having a great time. They seemed so happy, something Link hasn't seen in a long time...it was great even if he wasn't involved. In a way the Dwarves reminded him of the Gorons. Brave and loyal to the end, no matter what the odds they stay by their Brother's side, even if not connected in blood but by heart. His mind returned as looked to see the dwarves pound their tankards together, all the dwarves go quiet and begin drinking their ale together. They are over and beyond messy, as ale falls all over their faces and runs down their beards. The youngest there lets out the biggest burp of them all. The dwarves laugh. Bilbo returned to look at them in disgust at their table manners.

"You are by far the cleanest guest I have had." Bilbo said as he stood by his side. So far the night continues on with the Dwarves messing around with Bilbo's belongings and the Hobbit demanding them not to mess with anything. Link was choosing whether or not to go back to Bilbo's study to continue his work, he watched from the doorway as two Dwarves play tug-of-war with sausages. He listened to Bilbo talk to GandaIf of complaining Dwarves messiness.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked politely, suddenly Fili popped out of no where.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." He snatched the dish out of his hand throwing it to Kili, before he throws it to the next Dwarf. This continued as other dwarves begin throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other over to Fili and Kili and into the kitchen. Bilbo becomes frantic again.

"And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" He yelled.

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said as he smashed the civilware against the table in a beat. The Dwarves then sing a song all together.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you've finished, if any are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

...

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

They all gathered in the kitchen to see all of the dishes cleaned and stacked on a table. GandaIf laughter fills the air with the Dwarves as they look at the surprised Hobbit. Link stood outside the room and chuckles silently.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The loud knocks echo trough out the house, it silenced everyone.

"He is here." Gandalf spoke out. Link watched as the Dwarves gather to the entrance, stand and watch as Bilbo answered the door to a dark haired Dwarf. Link knew instantly that this was Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin said as he stepped in giving his cloak to Kili.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo said gaining his attention. The Dwarf looked down at the Hobbit in amusement of Gandalf's choice. Suddenly the Hylian felt a little angry at how Thorin behaved.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf introduced them as they stood in front of each other.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked as he studied the Hobbit.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked confused.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued as he circled the Hobbit.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." He replied.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said to the others. Everyone laughs at this while Bilbo somewhat offended. Link glared at the King as he suppressed a growl in his throat. For the whole night everyone hasn't been treating Bilbo as an equal, but this so called king angered him he most.

"Aw there is also the Hero you must meet, Thorin." Gandalf told the king. Thorin raised an eyebrow before asking in anger of Gandalf not informing him sooner.

"Hero?" He asked, Fili looked to Balin to see if he could answer but he too didn't look like he understood who they were talking about. Kili form straighten, his mind returning to the pierced teenager he saw.

"I cannot explain everything at the moment, but I will later. For now I give my word that he has no intention of harming you or your kin. His skill will indeed improve in protecting this company." He told Thorin as he glared at the Wizard before speaking.

"Where is he then?" Thorin asked impatiently. Link walked past the Dwarves (who were startled not noticing he was behind the whole time),and walked to Bilbo's side. The King watched him walk before stopping, his shock turning to looked enraged at the sight of Link.

"Do my eyes deceive me!? You have brought a bloody Elf here!" Thorin yelled at Gandalf before turning back to Link in anger as he stepped closer. Most of the Dwarves were also yelling nasty insults at him but he was more focused on Thorin. As they glared at each other.

However Thorin did not expect the dark glare he received, in made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Link's deep sapphire eyes stared down at him as his face grew more intimidating by the second. He could have sworn he saw his front teeth sharpen as he growled. It an unearthly sound coming from throat, yet everyone seemed to look at him like he was a wild beast. It made all the Dwarves, including Thorin to quiet down immediately. He looked to the others to see them startled even Bilbo, before his eyes landed back on to Thorin. His face returned back to its blank look after his anger was under control. The tension in the lit up instantly only a few seconds later.

"So you must be Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain?" Link asked staring down at him.

Well sorry this took so long. I've been sick and I couldn't focus on any of my work. Anyway I've been thinking of the ending to this and have been deciding if the line of Durin should or shouldn't fall. I mean I love Thorin, Fili, and Kili but would it seem like too much of the happy endings I read from other Fanfics? Hmmmmm well I'll continue to think over it. You guys make suggestions of what I should do in the future chapters if you guys keep reading. BYEEE


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 planning ahead

"So you must be Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain?"

It was more of a statement then a question really. By the way Thorin carried himself, Link could tell that this was the king Gandalf was speaking of. He watched as his home was taken by a fire breathing dragon, and his own grandfather was killed in front of him. Even as his own people suffered from starvation and a lack of a home, he continued on. Leading them on for a better life, and now taking back their home, Erebor. A leader indeed, but their mission has not been fulfilled yet, or even begun.

Link's eyes held Thorin's glare the longest time. He could see the anger, rage, suspicion, multiple emotions as they stood their ground. Each other not willing to give up in their intimidating stance, but Link already won the battle from the start. A moment later and Thorin was shifting uncomfortable as this stranger stared down at him with eyes that watched his every move like a hawk. He sighed as Link turned around slightly to look at the wizard, and not him.

"Thorin, this is master Link, the hero of Hyrule." Gandalf introduced the Hylian to the group of dwarves, most of them seemed either were angry or scared of him already, all but Kili. Who stared at him in curiosity, before beaming a smile that brightened the atmosphere, then walk forward next to Thorin, who was just about to ask where was exactly Hyrule was.

"So you finally decided to show yourself?" Kili asked happily, earning looks from the others.

"You knew he was here!?" Dwalin asked loudly. Kili turned, giving Fili a look before pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Fili said I was just imagining things, and wouldn't let take me seriously." Kili added.

"I thought you drank too much mead again. Don't forget about the last time!" Fili argued. Kili frowned in anger.

"It's not my fault I thought the guy looked girl!" Kili shouted as he blushed, the dwarves busted out laughing. It seemed this one dwarf could lighten the atmosphere just by his personality easily. Link silently choked down a chuckle at the argument. From the others view he looked a bit let tense at the moment Kili stepped forward. They studied him cautiously, murmuring of his blue piercings, and the strange looking shield and sword on his back. Gandalf some how convinces Thorin to proceed questioning laster and focus on the task at hand.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked as Thorin was in the middle of eating his food. The dwarves piled back at the table, Link was located on Thorin's right side behind Bofur, leaning against the wall near the doorway. The dwarves silently watched him in suspicion, Link wasn't surprised by this, Gandalf did warn him.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." The King responded.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asks.

"They will not come." He said. The Dwarves cheers and smiles vanished, replaced with frowns.

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin informed them.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked. He heard this before and didn't understand.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said to the Halfling. Politely he leaves and brings back a candle to the table as Gandalf spreads out a map from his pocket. Almost instantly Link perks up as he looked at the map, reading it fast before he spotted the red dragon painted over a mountain.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf said as he laid it flat out onto the table.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read aloud.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin spoke up.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said. Almost instantly Link saw Bilbo make a face at the word beast.

"Uh, What beast?" Bilbo asks confused.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" Bofur said before interrupted by the hobbit.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori the shyest of the dwarves spoke up. The others shouted in agreement. Link smirked silently as one of his older brothers pulled him to sit back down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin said. Almost instantly the dwarves shouted at the insults said of the them.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili said.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili reminded them.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I- -" Gandalf stuttered in surprise.

"How many, then?" Dori asks impatiently.

"Uh, what?" The Wizard asks. Link raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Dori encourages him.

"Hmm." The smoke from his pipe smoke starts to make him cough, as the dwarves demanded answers.

"Shazara!" Thorin commands them to stop the yelling in anger. They immediately sit back down quietly.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" Thorin said. The others cheered in agreement, while Link is still wondering what he said in the end.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf spoke up. He held a key old key in his hand, one Link has never seen before.

"How came you by this?" The King ask in wonder.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf says before giving him the key.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili spoke up.

"There's another way in!" Kili realized.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf said.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said aloud.

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo agreed.

"And are you?" Gloin asked. The hobbit was thrown off by his question.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asks confused.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin said.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo protested. Link closed his eyes in disappointment, sighing quietly. Gandalf better have a good reason as to why he picked Bilbo for this job.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin agreed.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said. An argument rises amongst them the dwarves, loudly. Link watched as Gandalf stood up, but that wasn't all. A dark shadow grows as well over the company.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" The wizard yelled in a powerful voice. Link watched as the others immediately froze all of their action at the glimpse of power the wizard just showed. He and Gandalf shared a look before he continued on.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fifthteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." Gandalf explained to the others.

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin said.

"No, no, no." Bilbo protested but no one listened to him, other than Link. Who watched in disbelief as everyone still annoyed his choice in the matter. Even though Bilbo held an important role in the company, shouldn't he get a say in the matter. But then again when he started his mission, it was a little forced, but with a good reason. To save the lives of innocents, and to defeat evil. But that was a different story.

"Give him the contract." Thorin said.

"Please." Bilbo begged.

"Alright, we're off!" Bofur announced. Bilbo was handed a long contract.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo pailed, stepping into the hallway, murmuring a loud.

"I cannot guarantee his safety." As the dwarves payed attention to the Hobbit, Link heard someone whisper. His eyes landed on Thorin and Gandalf on their silent conversation. But Link heard every word of it.

"Understood." Gandalf said.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Thorin added. Suddenly an anger grew in Link, a rage he felt only half an hours ago.

"Agreed." Gandalf said. Link narrowed his eyes at the two. Thorin made eye contact with him, instantly starting another death glare battle. Link looked over at Gandalf who swallowed deeply at his silent glare. How could they just speak his own safety like that? Bilbo has been in the shire his whole life and hasn't seen what the world is like. For Nayru's sake this was his life they were talking about! Even though Link hasn't known the hobbit for over a day, he would know that if Bilbo did come it wouldn't be for gold, maybe for some excitement. But He knew Bilbo would realize that they need his help in order to get back their home.

"-Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" Link payed attention on Bilbo as he asked the company questions.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur explained. Bilbo looked dizzy all of a sudden, breathing heavily. Link looked at him in concern worrying, stepping into the doorway.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asks as the Hobbit looked ready to throw up and pass out.

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint." Bilbo said breathing heavily.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur added.

"Air, I-I-I need air." Bilbo said.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash." He continued. Link looked down at him as he swayed a little. Bilbo suddenly breaths in deeply, standing strait up looking at the others. For a moment Link thought he was okay, but then he saw the lying smile on the Halfling's face.

"Hmmm. Nope." That is all that that was said before Bilbo fainted. Link ran forward catching him before he injured himself on the ground, sliding him down checking on him.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said. Some of the dwarves laughed, Link looked back at them. Even though his face held no expression, it made the dwarves shut up. He turned his attention back onto Bilbo easily picking him up, even though he was heavier than he looked from his size. Link placed him in his arm chair next to the fireplace, draping a blanket on him. It would at least be a hour or less till he woke up. He looked back to the hobbit studying him for a moment before deciding on what he was to do, he vowed that if indeed Bilbo did come on the journey, he would protect him all the way to the end or die trying. When he came back to the table Thorin proceeded to ask his questions.

"Now would explain further as to why a Elf would want to help us?" And just like that it was changed by Thorin. Link snapped his attention back on the dwarf sitting at the head of the table.

"I would have to inform you that this is no Elf, but a Hylian,Thorin. And it would seem that we are in luck of having him here at this moment." Gandalf explained. Thorin raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"How so?" He asked.

"Because I just finished my last expedition a week ago." Link spoke up from silence. Gandalf sputtered in surprise for a moment before speaking.

"I did not know. I am sorry but-" Gandalf was interrupted by the teen.

"It was not your fault, besides we don't know how much time we have this moment." Link didn't looked a bit angry, he still held his blank expression at the moment. The others watched in confusion. Link stared at him for a moment before thinking back to the events over the years.

"And just how much help can this Hylian serve?" Thorin asked Gandalf. Link held in his emotions as much as he could this whole night, but it seemed this dwarf had a gift of making him showing show his.

"It would seem that I am the only experienced with killing dragons before." Link said. The dwarves stared at him in silence before they held a look of surprise.

"There is no chance that you would be that skilled to have killed a dragon." Thorin in disbelief.

"Dragons are not the only creatures in Hyrule that they need to worry of. There are many other foul monsters that reside in living in the land, that attack." Gandalf said truthfully. There were all different, but they were beasts best not to be messed with.

"And where would this Hyrule exactly be?" Thorin asked annoyed.

"You would not find it on any map here, or anywhere in Middle-Earth Thorin, for it is in another world." Gandalf spoke up. Thorin scoffed in disbelief.

"Master Link, I would like to resume our conversation from earlier if you do not mind." Gandalf spoke to Link. He nodded, pulling out a map from his pouch on his hip, handing it over. Gandalf reads the notes scribbled on the map for a moment before turning his attention back on the hero.

"It would seem you have already lend as much aid as you could over the land." Gandalf observed setting down the map onto the table. Link however didn't looked satisfied of the work he has done so far, and wants to find other ways for helping others.

"Is that the land you speak of?" Balin asked looking over the map.

"I've never seen anything like it." Bofur piped up from across the table.

"So what of gorons, and zoras, have the races had any conflict with each other?" Gandalf asked Link. He shook his head silently before speaking.

"So far everyone if fine with each other, no one is causing any trouble. The gorons are even letting zoras on Death mountain. Rebuilding will start soon, each race will be contributing to helping each other in a way." Link answer. Gandalf smiled at the answer and the peace so far. The dwarves seemed curious of Hyrule, but contained their questions. Well most of them.

"Death Mountain?" Ori asked a loud before his brother Dori shushed him up.

"Maybe Master Link would answer you question later." Gandalf spoke up before getting off topic.

"If I heard correctly, princess Zelda's coronation is coming up." Gandalf asked.

"Once she is able to talk to prince Ralis, Darbus with the goron elders of strengthening the relationship between the races. If that goes as plan construction with be quicker. Then she said she will consider coronation then." Link answered remembering their conversation. She seemed more concerned with rebuilding than her own well being. If she were to be crowned Queen then maybe rule would be easier. This was her choice she had been debating with Link and Midna for some time.

"So you offer us protection during our journey, but what of until the end? Shall I need to reward you will the riches of my people in the mountain to satisfy your payment?" Thorin asked annoyed. Link snapped his attention back onto the dwarf King, staring before shaking his head.

"Thorin you need not be wary of Master Link. He already agreed to going on this journey with no payment whatsoever. In order to reach our destination you will need to put your trust in hi-" Gandalf was cut of by a blazing Thorin.

"How can I trust someone like him with my kin?! He could betray us the second we step into that mountain!" Thorin accused them. Link growled in frustration, unaware of the Triforce starting to glow on his hand. It caught the other dwarves eyes at its golden glow.

"Thorin! You cannot accuse master Link of the sort! He has not earned to be accused of such a crime!" Gandalf yelled before noticing the bright glow on the back of Link's left hand. All attention was now on Link as he noticed the glow growing from his hand. He raised his hand up to examine the Triforce. Why was this reacting now? He thought to himself.

"W-What is that?" Kili asked rising from his seat in curiosity.

"The Triforce of Courage." Gandalf announced barely over a whisper. Suddenly a sharp pain zapped through his head, his eyes clenched shut as his other hand shot to his forehead. Gandalf raised from his seat in concern instantly, even some of the dwarves looked at him in concern rather than confusing.

"Master Link are you...oh dear" Gandalf murmured, suddenly he grabbed Link by the arm and lead him down to the study quickly. The dwarves shot up asking questions loudly. Gandalf closed the door and locked it for sneaky dwarves (luckily it was thick enough not to listen through) before turning his attention back on Link. He pulled the hylian's hand away from his forehead. Link cracked open an eyelid as Gandalf gasped. The wizard looked surprised at something on his head. Gandalf pressed his fingertips to his head whispering some words, before suddenly his vision became clear and the pain was gone. Link stepped back in confusion looking at the wizard for an answer.

"...Master Link... I am sorry to in form you but it would seem a curse has been placed upon you...one that cannot be easily removed, even with the Master sword." Gandalf paused before continuing, swallowing deeply.

"For removing it could very much result in inflict more damage, or worse it could take your life in the process. From what I can see I would say the spell is connected to your emotions." Gandalf said. Link was shocked at this. He noticed the other's eyes flickered on his forehead. Link quickly pulled out a mirror as the wizard protested to do so. It faded quickly off his skin, but he managed to catch a glimpse of what was on his forehead. It was the same symbol on his forehead as when he was in his beast form but as night black...

Suddenly his mind flickered back to earlier this day. When Midna kissed his forehead before she left. Why would she do this to him? What was she thinking? What was she trying to accomplish!?

Link growled in frustration. His eyes snapped back up to Gandalf.

"Don't tell the others of this. If they find out it could ruin everything." Link said stepping forward. Gandalf pondered the idea for the moment, smoking his pipe weed. He was thinking of an excuse of what happened, no doubt the dwarves would ask what happen.

"And if they find out in time, then what? The longer you don't tell them, the worse it will get." Gandalf did make a point. But he would rather avoid them finding out for as long as he can. Honestly he thinks Thorin will never trust him, but he didn't know about the other dwarves.

"Gandalf it won't matter, they won't ever trust me." Link was going to add on before the wizard asked him a question he never thought of.

"And what if they do? What if they become so attached to you that they will think of you as one of their own?" He asked. Link sputtered in confusion.

"The gorons accepted you into their own home. Why not them?" He spoke again. It the idea was so new to him that he never thought of it.

"This is not Hyrule." Link added. Gandalf chuckled before asking another question.

"Are you still willing to go on this journey?" He asked. Link snapped his attention back on him.

"Do you really think this is going to stop me from coming?" Link asked blankly. The wizard smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Let us go back to the others, before they break down the door." He suggested, Link nodded. As they opened the door Link noticed four dwarves sitting out in the hallway. It was Ori, Bofur, Fili, and Kili talking to each other in hushed voices.

"-if he's alright."

"-glowing on his hand."

"-hungry or tired." He caught these middle sentences before they noticed him open the door. They held concerned faces as they stood up, bombarding him with questions. Gandalf managed to stop them from asking further, saying he will explain with the others at the table. They back down the hallway before Gandalf smirked at Link. He excused himself, saying go to outside to clear his head as Gandalf would make up a reason as to what just happened.

Sometime passed as he sat outside on the bench in a peaceful calm silence. One that he has not experienced for some time now. The clear skies was lit up with foreign stars, and a moon that glowed bright. He could smell the flowers that Bilbo planted in his garden from where he sat. His eyes scanned over the peaceful land, in curiosity again.

Bang!

Link's eyes snapped to the door as it was shut loudly. Bilbo sat on the far side of the bench opposite from Link. He assumed he hadn't noticed him on the other dark side of bench, until he cleared his voice startling the hobbit. Bilbo's startled eyes snapped to him in fright before he was aware it was just him. He sighed in relief, pressing his hand to his chest.

"Good it's only you. I came out here to have some peace and quiet. But it would be better if I could ask you some questions if you don't mind?" Bilbo added quickly at the end. Link smiled and nodded, signaling him to continue on.

"What do you think I should do? It seems like most of them don't expect me to come, but still want me to come." Bilbo explained looking across the fence to the Shire.

"I'll only be a burden. I don't even know how to use a sword, much less hold one. I'm weak compared to the others. I wasn't meant to leave the Shire." Bilbo said. Link watched him thinking of what to say to encourage him, give him some different view of going on this journey.

"Bilbo you shouldn't think of it that way. Think of it as a new chapter in your life. One that will open up others." Link said. Bilbo looked up in confusion.

"When I was younger it was my dream to explore and go on adventures. It was to see new places, try new foods, find new people, friends, maybe find something I lost long ago." Link said dreamily.

"Find something you lost?" The hobbit asked.

"Well did you accomplish your dream?" Bilbo asked in curiosity. He watched as the hylian's eyes were unfocused.

"I did but at a cost. I saw the real world too fast...One that isn't like children's story books, it's different. If I didn't have gone lives would have been destroyed...so instead of death it was replaced by friendships." Link said. Bilbo frowned in the middle of his sentence.

"Sounds a bit forced if you ask me." Bilbo muttered.

"My life was chosen for me, and I don't want anyone to make you think you have to do this, but that you get the chance to do it." Link said to him, but Bilbo still held a worried face.

"But even when- if I pick to go I'm not-" Bilbo was cut off.

"Don't change yourself to make people like you. There is only one of you. You don't need anyone's approval to be yourself." Link cut in.

"So do you want me to come?" Bilbo asked.

"I want you to think this through and ask yourself if you want to do this." Link said. He could tell the hobbit was still unsure of coming or not.

"You're making this harder than it seems to be." Bilbo muttered.

"If you do come, then I'll be by your side Bilbo...but if you don't come then I'll understand." Link said with a little emotion in his voice.

"I'll guess it would be something to remember." Bilbo muttered. Link silently smiled a little, he already knew what choice he was going to make.

"Besides if you didn't, I wouldn't have anyone that won't chew with their mouth open, and snore as loud as a pig." Bilbo laughed loudly.

"Maybe I'll think of saving you from that with my company at dinner times." Bilbo said cheerfully.

"Maybe I will return the favor if that happens." Link added standing up, heading towards the door. Bilbo raised a brow in confusion.

"Wait what favor-" Link smiled shutting the door behind him quietly. A wall of smells hit him a the second he stepped into the house. It was the smell of smoke from the dwarves as they smoked in the living room. Link silently slid into a chair outside of the doorway before listening to the humming. Meanwhile Bilbo returns and heads to his room, and Gandalf walked next to him to sit down in a chair close by. The humming soon begins into a song of which all dwarves join in.

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light"

Link listened to the song as his eyelids began to drop. He sighed as he felt the raw emotions that make the song, the pain, the suffering, the loss of light. It would seem this is a reason as to why the dwarves act the way they do to outsiders. But he could tell behind that big stony walls were kind being, ones that will protect their own with their lives. Even if they didn't trust him, Link was going to help them win back Erebor. He would try any and every way of protecting them during this journey.

Okay guys sorry this took so long cause I'm sick. Booooooooooo!

So it would seem that Midna placed an incurable spell on Link that are connected to his emotions...not good when Thorin is around. Wonder what situations will rise with keeping that secret. I also wonder what favor Bilbo will get from Link when he comes on the journey. And what kind of relationships with Link have with the others. But so far I just love his quick friendship with Bilbo.

Well review and leave suggestions of anything you wanna see in future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Do our past really define us?

"Master Gandalf, do you know where Link is?" Kili asked running over to the wizard, who had mounted on his grey horse. Everyone was preparing to leave the Shire early, but he had not seen any sign of the hylian and was beginning in worry.

"I can assure you Master Kili Link will arrive soon. He had trouble with his horse, but should be fine now." Gandalf assured him. Kili sighed walking back to his pony, quickly mounting it. So far most of the dwarves seemed wary of the hylian, mostly Thorin. And were told to keep an eye on him just in case of trickery. But Kili being well Kili was curious in finding out more of Link, despite his brother's warnings.

Suddenly the sound of fast hovs could Both loud, and fast hooves caught his attention, including the rest of the company. The sight of a large horse came speeding down a path towards them with its powerful legs. It had a creamy white mane, lower legs, and tail. The reddish brown hair all over the rest of its body glowed brighter in the sun light. Kili gawked at sight of the beautiful animal, before smiling at seeing the rider.

The horse made a sudden change in speed as it neared the company, trotting over to Gandalf before stopping. Link greeted the wizard politely, before striking up a conversation.

"Aw it would seem that you have calmed down Epona already." Gandalf said examining the horse's calmness. The wizard was about to pet the creamy mane, the sudden. move made Epona nip at his hand.

"She's still angry at the sudden trip, it would be best not to mess with her when she is this fussy." Link said to the wizard after he snapped his hand back. The continued their conversation till Thorin yelled out to start moving. Link snapped his head back looking for any sign of the hobbit, but didn't he didn't see him anywhere.

"What about Bilbo?" Link asked looking to Gandalf. The wizard was silent and smiled lightly before mounting his horse. Link looked to the others to see where the hobbit was, but they were too busy mounting their horses to answer him. Link growled, snapping at Epona's reins to move. The company soon was moving forward down a path, and soon Link found himself to Gandalf's horse, ignoring the glares from the dwarves. He was going to ask Gandalf more questions, but every second that passed by he had the urge to go back to the hobbit grew.

"Master Link, um here's your map. You left it at the table last night, I-I was going to give it back earlier but you seemed like you needed some space." Ori interrupted his thoughts. He looked down to the shy dwarf riding next to him on his pony, holding out his map that he clearly forgotten after the incident. A faint smile found its way onto his face at the sheepish dwarf, taking the map into his hand he nodded in thanks.

"You sneaked a peak didn't you?" Link asked. The dwarf looked down like a child who knew he was in trouble.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ori said quietly. A chuckle escaped Link's mouth, the dwarf looked up at him confused.

"It's okay there's no harm. Besides you probably don't understand the writing on the map, do you?" Link asked. The dwarf shook his head instantly. Then an idea popped right into his head.

"If you like I can teach you." Link suggested earning a eager face from Ori. He nodded instantly before adding.

"If it's okay." Ori said. Link nodded, but before he could speak further he heard someone was talking in a hushed angry voice behind them, catching both his and the Ori's attention. Nori and Dori were giving the young dwarf a disapproving look, motioning Ori over back to them. Link knew that the other dwarves didn't trust, distancing themselves away from him most of the time. Oh how he wished that Midna was here with him, then maybe he wouldn't feel so out of place. Sighing Link motioned Ori to go over to him, but the dwarf seemed hesitant.

"What about you?" Ori asked surprising him, before he forced a smile onto his face. He got no reply. Ori seemed saddened for a moment before looking back up at Link nodding.

The young dwarf before he moved back with his brothers, leaving Link to himself again. A few minutes passed as he heard the company's quiet conversations, but not quite enough. Apparently their attempts to be quiet is like really loud whisper to him. His hylian ear were a lot stronger in comparison to the others. Sometimes they were life saver, but right now he wished he didn't have them. The conversations he caught were about Bilbo, complaining how about the hobbit and how it was a waste of time going to the Shire. Others were about him, questioning of his choice of coming on journey.

"-go talk to him?" He head Kili ask in a whisper.

"Because Thorin told us not to. Besides he barely talks, can't have a normal conversation with him. Why would you talk to him?" Fili hissed under his breath.

"Why don't you try before judging him. Besides Uncle also told us also to keep an eye him, what better spot watching him then over there." Kili said chuckling, before he rushed over on his pony to Link's side, leaving Fili to have to choose between picking to stay alone or to go follow Kili. He growled rushing his horse to Link's other side. Link looked down from the corner of his eye at the two dwarves in question before looking forward. He wasn't sure if he should have ignored the grin plastered on Kili's face.

"So are you really from another world?" Kili asked breaking the silence. Fili muttered under his breath at the dumb question. Link nodded looking down to the dwarf, expecting more questions.

"Well how long have you been here?" Kili asked. Link noticed some of the other dwarves were now watching them more closely when the two dwarves came over to him.

"Only a day." Link answer. Fili raised an eyebrow in confusion, how was this hylian supposed to protect them along the journey when he still needed to learn about Middle-Earth.

"Wha-" Kili stopped talking when he noticed Link haunted his horse to a stop, looking back. The others noticed as well, confused at what the boy was looking at until they heard shouts.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo yelled running to catch up. Bilbo stopped next to Link smiling up at him before going over to Balin, handing him the contract.

"I signed it!" Bilbo said as Balin inspected it smiling in approval.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin greeted. The dwarves cheered at the hobbit's choice, all but Thorin

"Give him a pony." Thorin commanded. The hobbit didn't like the idea of riding the hairy animal, immediately disagreeing.

"No no no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-!" Bilbo was cut off as both Fili and Kili picked him up from behind, lifting him into the air and onto a pony. Link couldn't help but smile at the hobbit's disgusted face as he stared forward, holding the reins tightly.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." Oin piped up. Soon sacks of money are tossed through the air in multiple directions as some of the dwarves laugh in victory of winning.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf answer.

"What did you think?" Bilbo asked curiously. Just then the wizard catches a sack of money tossed in his way.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf smiled.

"Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." Bilbo said, sneezing a moment later. He searches his pocket for something before he yelled to the others.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo said. Everyone stops looking at the hobbit in confusion.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said. Link faced palmed, of all the things to stop for-

"Here! Use this." Bofur said ripping a dirty cloth, tossing it to the hobbit. Bilbo catches it looking at it in disgust as the dwarves laugh.

"Move on." Thorin commanded the others moving down the path once again.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead." Gandalf said.

Hours pass by as the company traveled through the land. Link watched as they passed through the beautiful land over hills and some large rocks. They all end up calming near the edge of a cliff after the sun has set, and the moon raised in the sky. The cool fresh air was chilled as Link stared on the edge of the cliff beyond the tree line, out into the destination of the mountain that was too far to be seen from there. The loud snores of the dwarves seemed like they could be heard from a mile away, there wasn't going to be a peaceful rest tonight. Though he didn't get one last night, or anytime with the rate at which the nightmares keeping him up it seems like he will never.

Suddenly an inhuman scream pierces the air, Link's hand already on the hilt of the Master sword. He turned back to Bilbo as he asked what was the source of the sound.

"Orcs." Kili answered looking up from his pipe. He and Fili were on watch as they sat next to each other, looking over the company. Link snapped his head forward to hear another scream.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asks scurrying over to the two dwarves.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili said bringing fear into the hobbit. The two were unaware the Thorin had awaken, listening to their conversation.

Fili and Kili share a look and begin to laugh. Link turned around glaring at the two brothers. The smiles slipped of their faces at the anger directed over to them.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asks standing up.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said looking guilty.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin says coldly walking to a side of the cliff leaving the two dwarves looking down in shame.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Balin said walking over.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King." Balin said sadly. Link winced looking into the fire.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

"That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived.,And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin said. Some how during the story all of the sleeping dwarves had woken up. Now looking to their leader with great respect, as he walks away from the edge. Link looked down in thought, finding out more of Thorin's past did explain why he acts the way he does, but there was something else left to explain. He sensed something lurking deep inside of Thorin, something dark, something cold, like a sickness.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asks.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said. But from the look Balin and Gandalf he was far from convinced of that. Link's head snapped back to the darkened woods hearing something. Quietly he slipped into the shadows, heading towards the source of the sounds.

The company was unaware of his absence, all but one, Kili. The dwarf narrowed his eyes at the empty spot the hylian used to sit. He searched the camp for any sign of him.

"Where are you going?" Fili asked as his brother stood up.

"Um just going out for a walk." He lied but failed. Fili raised an eyebrow brow smiling.

"Then I have to come with you." Fili said standing up smirking. He enjoyed the look of surprise from Kili.

"W-What why?!" Kili asked loudly.

"If I do remember correctly a certain dwarf said to try talking to a certain hylian before judging him. So that's what I'm going to do." Fili said happily. Kili sighed in frustration.

"Ho-" Kili was interrupted by his brother before he could even ask the question.

"I've lived with you over 70 years. I think I can't tell when you lieing." Fili said chuckling, dropping an arm over Kili's shoulder.

"Besides if you get eaten by wolves on the way, Thorin would kill me. I'd rather take the wolves then him any day." Fili said. Both of them laughed.

"Did it slip your minds you were on watch?" Gandalf asked from his spot. The two instantly became quite, sharing a look.

"Go, I shall take over now." Gandalf said. The two dashed into the woods, Gandalf chuckled as Kili tripped on a stump before Fili pulled him right back up without stopping, dragging him along.

Meanwhile Link was slowly crouching down near the ground proceeding slowly with caution to the creature he heard. He stopped the moment a two shadow grew by his left side. Pushing his back into the trunk of a tree. Some gargled growls grew Link's guard up. Then an idea popped up into his head, a very dangerous one. He never thought he would have to do it ever again.

Turning back into a beast, a monster. The thing he grew nightmares of not long after the day he turned into it. The images of him losing himself some how in someway while it played over in his mind. His biggest fear of hurting his own friends, destroying the only family they actually he ever had. But he had to put his fears aside, go past them and find the courage he needed. If he didn't do this then how can he call himself the hero of twilight. Right now he needed to do anything to protect the company. Even if that meant letting go of the past to move on to the future.

He held his breath as one of the shadows started to move closer to him. If he was going to do this he needed to do it now. Closing his eyes, be focused his energy, trying to force his emotions to activate the curse. It didn't take long. The pain was unbearable, nothing like the first time he transformed. It was like his body was being stabbed with sharp needles ones that were dipped in smoldering lava individually, one by one at a time. But not long after was the transformation done. Greeted by two familiar white paws, the shackle, evidence of his imprisonment in the castle still there. But yet he felt different, like a new power was inside him, ready to come out now.

His eyes snapped back to the shadow, now coming to a halt, as if hesitated to go to him. And that was his opening. He surged forward and onto his enemy, a creature placed on top of a wolf like monster. Maybe an orc like Kili said.

His claws sunk into deep into flesh as the dark brownish blood seeped out and onto his fur. The smell was vile and repulsive, nothing like in Hyrule at all. The orc let out a screech as he was knocked off of its large beast. Snapping down his jaws into the orc's neck, his mouth was filed with the disgusting liquid. The growls of the beast behind him were the only warning he got before it tried to strike from behind, dodging last second as his claws imbedded themselves into the ground as he was trying to come to a halt. But not before shredding the monsters face before it screeched in pain.

Link turned to see the other orc trying to escape on its beast. He didn't take another second to think when to run after the creature, moving swiftly through the woods with speed. Arrows whizzed, narrowly missing his head as the orc shot from his spot. Then Link was suddenly was tugged to the ground, ending the chase for a mere few seconds before it was flipped around. Link's eyes found his short shackle chain entwined by branches of a fallen tree, enabling him to move soon the orc and it's beast was slowly walking towards him now. Snarling as it came forward to kill its enemy, the orc held a sickening smile in victory. Then it spoke in a dark language to which some how he could understand.

"The blue eyed beast of legends. Your mistakes of giving mercy will pay you dearly. The past is coming, and it will affect your future now and forever. But your future isn't that long enough to cause pain now." The orc said raising its bow notching an arrow pulling back. Both of their attention was brought to behind the Link, loud talking and laughing from two people. Link could smell their scents immediately, it was Fili and Kili. Link desperately tugged harder on the branches, gnawing them with his jaws or scratching at base. The orc smiled down at the two that were unaware of his presence then to Link as he growled loudly baring his canines. Raising his arrow to the two as they came through the bushes looking in terror at the orc. They couldn't act fast enough to move or attack.

Snap!

Well that's where I going to leave off. Sorry it took so long but I've been having so many things going on right now. And thanks to everyone one that have been read and reviewing. It's a great help. Wait until the next chapter to see what happens next. And future chapter to understand what the Orc said Link. Please review and follow! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Unknown territory

Snap!

Thud!

Crunch!

It only happened in a seconds, but Link could remember every little detail of it.

The fresh smell of blood filled his nose as he stared down at the bow and sword.

The snap of branches that held Link in place came were somehow broken. The adrenaline still pumping through his veins gave him that extra strength to break free. But maybe too much. His arm felt somewhat between ripped off and twisted out of it's socket by the pain he had to endure during his escape.

He had wasted no time in running to his target, and no hesitation in his next move. The pricing pain in his right shoulder indicated that he had made it in time. The arrow protruded deep out of his flesh as his blood trickled down the wood, spilling all over the ground and his fur. He had been shot before but this was different arrows than bulblins, much more longer arrows. A clean slice, but it didn't have those annoying bulblin arrowheads thank Hylia. It didn't stop him from his next target, the accursed orc who's fate seemed already sealed the moment he laid eyes on him.

One leap and he already on his next victim, tearing out his flesh on his chest and neck as arteries here shredded to pieces. In his haste to kill the Orc he had knocked the other beast down, it now advancing on him. He spun around ramming the monster into the trunk of a tree. The sound of crunching bones satisfied him before he slowly back.

He panted in exhaustion, his transformation seemed different. More power, sharper instincts, even more the dangerous. Even his size increased with all of the changes.

His eyes snapped over to where the dwarves used to be standing. It looked like they weren't taking a chance of staying around to see what happened. But it seems they were too much in a hurry. Link looked down to see Kili's bow on the ground next to one of Fili's swords. They must've dropped these some how.

Link's head snapped back when he heard something else out in the thick trees. He needed to get the dwarves out of there and fast. The howls of more monsters got him running after the two dwarfs in seconds. He transformed quickly to keep the weapons in a safe place before returning to his wolf form to track them down. Picking up their scents easy, too easy. How couldn't he pick it up, they smelled like meat, ale, and sweat? Not soon after tracking them he spotted the two running into a dead end.

Apparently he wasn't quiet enough to avoid being detected. The two dwarves pointed out their weapons toward him, but they couldn't see him in the dark night as well as he could see. They still knew where he was, but they had yet to attack him, a good sign so far. Right? He hesitated before stepping closer, but stopped as the two tensed. He didn't make any movements to provoke them. Who knows how cornered dwarves react?

"Isn't that-" Kili whispered to Fili.

"Yep." Fili answered quietly. The two dwarves stared at the large wolf. It didn't make any move to attack, and it didn't seem to have any aggression towards him.

"What does it want?" Kili asked in a whisper to his brother not taking his eyes of the wolf. There must have been a reason it followed them, but none could come to mind. The more important question is why would that wolf protect him and his brother from an Orc.

"I don't know." Fili answered quietly. The two brothers stared back to Link in question. As the wolf awkwardly stood there waiting for them to point their weapons away.

"Well do something." Kili whispered back.

"Like what scares it off? Do honestly think it would just go away that easy?" Fili asked in disbelief. Link's eyes looked to one and another as they were talking 'quietly'.

"Try it." Kili said.

"You try it, if you think your smart plan would work." Fili hissed. Kili growled stomping forward.

"Fine!" Kili snapped back. Fili watched in disbelief as before gritting his teeth in frustration. This is one of the main reasons he came. To make sure his idiot brother doesn't get eaten by a wolf. And here he is walking straight towards one!

Link watched as Kili walked with determination forward stopping a few feet away.

"Go, go!" Kili said loudly waving his arms around trying to scare him off. Link's ears dropped in disbelief as he stared at the dwarf.

"Told you it wouldn't work!" Fili yelled over to him. Kili glared at him before turning back to the wolf. His gaze softened as he caught sight of arrow sticking out of Link's shoulder. He raised a hand towards the wound without hesitation but pulled it back as the wolf backed away from his hand. Link made the mistake of looking into Kili's eyes.

"Blue eyes?" Kili whispered staring at eye level with the wolf. The dwarf knew this wasn't a warg, but this wasn't an ordinary wolf by the looks of it. The pattern on his head caught his eye immediately. He stared a in curiosity as he reached to the wolf again. Link's eyes stared at Kili's hand coming towards him in confusion before stepping back again. Maybe it was time to leave before the two figure his secret.

"Wait, I just want to help!" Kili said loudly to him as he continued to back away from them.

"Kili? What are you planning to do? Take it back to camp and get Oin to treat him?" Fili asked angrily.

"We can't just leave him like this!" Kili hissed in frustration.

"What would Thorin say?" Fili asked walking next to his brother. Eyes still remaining on Link. Kili's shoulders slacked at the question. He muttered before brightening as an idea popped into his head.

"Well, Link could help us." Kili suggested. Link's ears perked up as they spoke of him.

"Why do you think he will help us? Besides we don't even know where he is." Fili said. Link quietly moved farther away from the two while they were distracted. Kili's eyes snapped back onto him before he could get far.

"Wait!" Kili said walking closer. Link was rammed away from the dwarves by the same Orc as before appearing out of no where. Yelping as he came into contact with a the trunk of a tree. The impact seemed to ram the arrow deeper into his shoulder, causing his pain to intensify greatly. He couldn't make any moves to stand up with the arrow this deep. Transforming just might worsen the injury, causing more damage in the process. Growling in frustration at his actions, he was too distracted by the dwarves to being paying attention by his surroundings. He should have been paying attention.

Another Orc from before appeared with the wolf like monsters, zoning in on the two dwarves as they stood their ground. Maybe not finish them off wasn't a good idea. Link forced himself onto his feet, but fell down seconds later from accidentally putting pressure on his injured arm. Transforming into his human form seemed like the best option here right now, and luckily he was landed by some bushes to take cover in.

Transforming back seemed more difficult without Midna then he thought. It was the same as transforming this first time with this curse. Adding the throbbing pain in his shoulder didn't help.

Just as the an Orc raised his sword he quickly shot a fire arrow, landing straight into his rib cage. The other were shocked as the a fierce blaze engulfed the Orc as it screeched in agony. Link ran out of the bushes grabbing the other injured Orc, twisting his arm before dislocating in quickly, then throwing it into a nearby tree.

"Run." Link commanded the two. Walking in front of the dwarves protectively between the other two beast that snarled, and growled, ready to pounce on their prey. But it turned to whimpers oddly as Link pulled out the Master sword, as its bright glow illuminated through the darkness.

"But-"

"I said run!" Link yelled looking back at the two. The two nodded following his orders. They were intimidated earlier at the party when Link and their Uncle met each other. But those glares were nothing compared to Link's fierceness now. Kili's gut felt uneasy at the look. He never wanted to see that anger from Link again.

Link sighed in relief at the brothers following his orders. He wouldn't know what would happen if he allowed them to get hurt under his watch. He growled and ran forward, managing to slice one of them in the chest before he smashed another's head his shield just as it made a move to bite him.

Link kicked the beast in it's injured ribs, then slicing his sword through the torso. It stumbled away in pain before it could register what was happening. It's howls of pain ceased a second later, as he pulled out his blade the nasty blood slowly dripped off, some manage to find a way on to his hands. The other beast from before manage to claw his leg before he could jump out of the way. Ignoring the increasing pain going all around his body, he manage to run towards his target again. The beast chomped onto his shielded in a frenzy as Link manage to lift up the beast front legs before he stabbed it square in the heart. It went slack against him in seconds, it's weight crushing him under it lifeless body.

Link managed to push the carcass off of him before he finally collapsed onto his knees panting. He manage to use up all of his energy already at the start of the journey. But he won't be able to get any sleep with the nightmares rising. Maybe if he takes small maps during the day he will be able to get more rest. He sighed forcing himself onto his feet again. Making sure the dwarves made it safe to the company was his main goal right now.

He winced grabbing his shoulder in pain before he walked in the direction the others ran. It took some time but he made it to the camping grounds. The others were now awake and talking loudly, something about searching for someone. Link didn't listen in on their conversation but was listening for Fili and Kili. He sighed as he heard them before walking forward again. Just as he stepped into the camp someone bumped into him and ended up pushing on the arrow again. He choked down a hiss, gripping his shoulder tighter.

"Sorry!" Kili apologized quickly, looking at him in concern. He wasn't the only one, Link raised an eyebrow at the sight of the company staring at him as well.

"Don't worry it's just nothing." Link assured him calmly. Once his eyes landed on Gandalf they narrowed before he walked fastly over to him.

"Ma-" The wizard was interrupted before he could manage to finish the word coming out of his mouth.

"How did that Orc know about me, Gandalf?" Link asked in a calm voice. But behind it a fire roared in his chest like a wildfire, demanding answers.

"I'm afraid I-"

"Don't try to avoid the answer. You have given me only a few since I have been here. I need the answers in order to protect the company, and not having them is already endangering them. Now how in Din's name did that Orc know about me?" Link demanded again. Wild sapphire eyes burning into the wizard.

Thorin walked up upon the two, raising an eyebrow in question before Thorin too stared at Gandalf. He gulped uncomfortable under the two stern faces in front of him.

"I am sorry Master Link but in time answers will be given. It is unsafe to speak of the matter in a place such as this." Gandalf spoke.

"Then where and when?" Link asked.

"Soon... I hope." Gandalf said quietly before walking away. Link sighed in frustration of the lack of knowledge. He had a theory of why he was here, but he prayed to Hylia he was wrong.

"It seems I am in dept to you for saving and protecting both of my nephew's lives." Thorin spoke up. Link turned his body fully towards the dwarf leader in surprise.

"Its my job to protect this company in anyway. I don't need any award for doing that. Besides it's an award enough they weren't hurt." Link said earning a smile from Thorin before it fell when the fire's dim light brightened. Link followed his gaze to the arrow still in his shoulder. It was so dark the others didn't notice the blood dripping off of the hylian till now.

"Link?" Bilbo's quiet voice reached his ears as he turned to see the pail hobbit staring at him in horror. Hobbit are more quiet than they appear, Link didn't notice him walk closer to him.

He raised a hand to the hobbit's shoulder to calm him down, but stopped as he saw his hands were too coated in both his and the Orc's blood.

"Get Oin." Thorin whispered to Bilbo.

"Don't. I can fix this up myself." Link said. But Bilbo didn't hear a word as he ran to get the dwarf.

The company seemed too wild up to go back to sleep for now. They decided best that they didn't listen in on their king's conversation they so most of the dwarves talked to Fili and Kili to see what happened.

Bilbo came back with the healer dwarf but also Kili. Link tried to tell them he could fix himself up but the stubborn dwarves wouldn't listen to him.

"By Mahal it's nothing! Now sit down boy before you move around and make it worse." Oin ordered Link before he could walk away. Link looked over to Bilbo and Thorin, both giving him a stern look telling him to listen. His ears twitched in frustration before his eyes landed on a pail worried Kili.

"Fine. But before I want to know what you two were doing in the woods by yourself?" Link asked staring back down to Kili as his eyes flickered to Fili. Who was meanwhile keeping the others busy.

"N-Nothing!" Kili stuttered out the lie. Link raised an eyebrow at the poor excuse.

"By the way you forgot this in your rush." Link said taking out Kili's bow and Fili's sword. The three dwarves stared at him in surprise before Kili took both of the weapons.

"You went all the way back for these?" Kili asked in surprise. Sure it wasn't like he traveled across the forest and back to search for them. Only picking it up as they were already next to him.

"Aren't they important to you?" Link asked. They remained silent staring at him. Sighing he walked over to a fallen log slumping down. Oin sat down next to him instructing him of not moving while removing the arrow. Link already has been through this procedure multiple times before. Luckily no arteries were hit in, and the wound seemed to be already claughting up.

He ignored the pain as he thought back to that Orc and what he said.

'The blue eyed beast of legends. Your mistakes of giving mercy will pay you dearly. The past is coming, and it will affect your future now and forever. But your future isn't that long enough to cause pain now.' The voice rattled in the back of his head as he stared down at his coated hands. How did he know about him if Middle-earth and Hyrule had no connection? Was there more than one legend of the blue eyed beast? The past is coming? All of these questions popped into his head, and if Gandalf wasn't going to tell him then how was he going to get the answers he needed.

Hmmm guess you guys have to think of what the Orc means. Anyway does anyone know a site where I can learn the dwarvish language. I just don't know what's the best one to use so can someone give me some options. But let's talk about the company though. Seems already some of them are starting to actually open up to Link. Others...not so much. But let's see in the next chapters how they behave.

Please review and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Flicker of Hope

"I said I'm fine." Link said in annoyance walking past Kili. It had been a few days ever since the incident. During that time Link seemed to have avoided Oin, who had needed to give him a check up again. But every time Link seemed to have slipped out of sight before the dwarves could even ask.

The company didn't seem so guarded of the hylian now. Not after they saw the results of keeping Fili and Kili safe. Actions speak louder than words. And it seemed to speak louder them he had thought. During the day the company seemed to not speak badly of him as much, even Thorin didn't seem to glare at him as much either. Even Fili and Kili seemed much more eager to talk to him now. Luckily he had been able to escape to chat with Bilbo most of the time or go teach Ori. All he ever did was stay away from most of the company and stay quiet.

His plan for sleeping was working. He managed to get a few hours of sleep each day before he would wake up from the nightmares drenched in sweat. Luckily the others were far away enough to not hear his mumbling or choked down screams. But two certain dwarves were starting to try to get him to sleep closer. It seemed like Fili and Kili were never going to give up their attempt. He planned on avoiding attention.

But today he was no way of avoiding them, he was stuck hunting with them after Kili made a valid point that it was safer if the hylian was there. And Link couldn't pass up on helping the company and keeping watch over those to houlagans.

"Not even elf magic can recover that fast." Fili said following behind Link. They came upon the stream as the dwarves seemed to be following Link like little ducklings.

"I'm not an elf. Remember?" Link muttered under his breath as he continued on his hunt. Kili noticed his ears would twitch while the hylian would listen to his surroundings.

"So, it is hylian magic?" Kili suggested earning a sigh. Ever since he saw the arrow set ablaze to the Orc he was anxious to find out how. Fili just excused it to be a trick or some weapon for the cause of it. Many questions were forming in his head so fast before he could even ask. Link turned fully towards the two stopping with a blank face.

"No. The fire spell I used to kill the Orc was, this wasn't anything to-" Link was cut off by Kili. Who brightened up at the word spell. He finally manage to get him to confess.

"I knew it!" Kili yelled in victory. Link stared down at him in confusion before turning to Fili.

"We made a bet." Fili answer simply before grudgingly tossing a bag to Kili. And of course they had to bet on this, the two talked over it the all day long.

"So about that wound-" Fili brought back up before Link growled in annoyance, running his hand through his hair before slumping onto a fallen log, before setting down some already killed rabbits to the side.

"If I show you will you two stop?" Link asked in annoyance.

"Maybe." Kili said sharing mischievous a look with his brother. Link frowned before pulling down the hem of his tunic and shirt just where the wound was or now used to be. Kili frowned seeing no evidence of the wound, not even a scar. The two didn't believe his words when he said he was fine but they were stunned seeing he was actually telling the truth.

"How in Mahal? Even with elven magic it would still leave a scar!" Fili said reaching out to touch his skin. Link quickly leaned away from his hand as if it were on fire, pulling his clothes back up.

"I'm just faster at recovering then others." Link said shrugging.

"But there was no scar." Kili said confused.

"I can't scar, unless it's a fatal wound. or at least close... Luckily I haven't been killed yet." Link explained, muttering the last part.

"Elves don't even do that." Kili whispered.

"I told you I'm not an elf." Link grumbled looking at him.

"What else can hylians do?" Fili asked. He couldn't deny the fact that he was also curious as his brother.

"What can dwarves do?" Link asked raising an eyebrow. The three continued telling each other of their race while searching for something to eat. The three laughed when the found similarities between hylian and some races of Middle-Earth.

"So hylians can have beard?" Kili asked happily rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yeah. Why?" Link asked turned his head slightly looking back at them. Being compared to a elf just by his appearance seemed stereotypical to him. He learned that elves seemed to hold themselves higher than others, and they are concerned with appearances, at least that's what the dwarves say. He however still wanted to meet them himself to see so.

"Well it would seem you're as show as my brother when it comes to growing one!" Fili pointed out. The two seemed to growl at him in anger protesting.

"It's not my fault!" They shouted in unison. Fili laughed grabbing his stomach, dreading himself on a tree near by. Link looked away to the side avoiding eye contact after his outburst.

"So how long do hylians live?" Kili asked his interest peaking again.

"How old do I look?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe 1,789 years old in elf years but-" Fili's guess what cutoff by a gawfulled Link.

"I'm only 18." Link said simply. Kili and Fili shared a look of disbelief before staring at Link to see if he was joking. His face remained the same unfaltering as he looked down at the two.

"You have to be joking!" Fili said loudly.

"I'm not." Link said turning towards the dwarf narrowing his eyes at their expressions.

"But that would only make you a child- an infant! You're younger than Bilbo!" Kili said in realization.

"Hylians are the Hylia people, we are humans. We don't live up to be 1,000 years old or 200. Heck we barely make it past 80." Link said. It seemed like such a small time to the two. And to think not many make it to their young dwarven age.

"Why?" Kili asked looking back up to Link.

"You know diseases, monsters, accidents, raids on villages. Hyrule isn't like this world when it comes to monsters." Link said turning back around to follow up a trail.

"What about those who do make it past that age?" Fili asked running up beside him.

"The ones who manage to live that long are considered the wisest. And are treated with much respect." Not only hylians follow this rule. The goron leaders are based on who is the oldest, wisest, smartest, strongest. Becoming part of the tribe was a big part in peace between the races. And that also meant he was responsible to deal with any conflict between them.

"How old are you two?" The question popped right into his head when he saw their reaction.

"Fili is 82, I'm 77." Kili answers, smiling at Link's reaction. Now it was his turn to be surprised. Before he could say another word he heard a twigs snapping near by. Instincts kicked in as he shot an arrow at the source of the sound. A started yelp then a thud told him he hit his target. Link walked carefully over to the body laid in the task grass. Black eyes stared up at him as he realized what it was. Link sighed in relief. Kili can next to his side smiling down to his prize.

"Nice shot." Kili slapped his back. Link froze at the contact before picking up the large buck he killed, heaving it to lay on his shoulder. The three decided it was best to head back to camp, giving the dwarves were starving by now with their big appetite. They're grumbling wasn't help him on the trip back.

Once they made it back to camp Link dropped off the rabbits, and buck to Bofur. He offered to help skin but the dwarf declined the offer, pointing out he needed to go wash off the blood that was again on his tunic. Link huffed looking down at his painted hands before walking to a near by stream.

He returned to see everyone already sat by the fire. Everyone had someone to talk to. The sight reminded him back when he was a kid watching family's go camp somewhere near by while he would just stare out his window alone. That's all he ever felt back then after his aunt died when he was at the age of five. For years he felt that way before someone lit his darkness up with a candle, Ilia. Not long after that Colin, Talo, Malo, and Beth. Then soon he found himself a family. But then that day came. The attack on the village, the start to the end of his fate. The cause of his nightmares, after night after every sunset would he hear their screams, remember their faces, smell the blood, feel the pain. And it seems that's all he will ever feel now.

Especially after Midna. He laughed remembering the day she too lit up a candle in his darkness after all of them were blown out. There was a time where he would actually love to see his shadow, because he knew she was there with him. But know, know it seems like it's teasing him being alone in the shadows now.

The shackle always reminded him that even when you're even in your darkest hour someone come and can always light up a candle that chases the darkness away. But for how long? Ever since Midna left it seemed that the place she was at was just a new pocket of space that could never be lit up. He feels the same way as before she found him stuck in that cell. Now chained to a cold stone floor staring at three great walls, and those damned bars again as he tugs at that chain to be let free from his prison of grief, loneliness, fear that was always tying him down. But there was one thing. No matter how hard he bit at that chain he couldn't free himself, not alone.

Now he fears to reach out to someone, only for them to chain him back in that prison. Bring the pain again after he was relieved of it.

Its funny how the closet people to you can hurt you the most without even trying.

Link was woken out of his thoughts as he felt warm liquid pool in his hand. He looked down to see his fingers dug so deep into his left arm he managed to draw blood. He sighed prying off his fingers as he sat down away from the company. He drifted off into his own dreamscape as he started into the trees before him. Time rushed by before someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Link's head snapped back to see a smiling Bofur standing there with a bowl of stew. He watched as his face grew in concern as he stared down at him.

"What's the matter laddie? Ya look like you've had a nightmare." Bofur asked. Link remained silent avoiding eye contact. The dwarf sighed handing him his bowl but didn't let go of it. Link raised an eyebrow before he followed his gaze to his left arm. He made the mistake of turning to him, his self inflicted wound was now in sight.

"What happened to ya? I didn't see that when ya got back." Bofur asked eyes staring at the blood. Link growled. Why couldn't he just leave him?

"It was an accident." Link said simply, laying his bowl in his lap. Bofur remained silent.

"Ya know you're welcomed to come sit me and my brothers. Ya don't have to sit ask the way out here lad." Bofur offered. Link continued to stare down at his bowl before looking back up at the dwarf. He wasn't lying when he said that, but as tempting as the offer was all he would feel is out of place. It felt like another candle flickered to life for a second.

"I'll think about it." Link offered a small smile. Bofur smiled slapping him on the back before walking back to his brothers. Link again froze at the contact for some reason, even he did not know why. He couldn't help but listen into their stories they told each other. Their laughs warmed up his chest, it reminded him of Ordon. Back when he and the kids would mess around in the fields near the farm before Ilia came with snacks for them to enjoy. How he wished he could turn back time. It would just be better if he stayed out of their lives, he would only bring danger wherever he goes. It would be best if he didn't make anyone friends, they wouldn't have to suffer like the rest.

He needs to be stronger. Not let it end up like before with Midna, Zelda, and Ilia...

He can't see another innocent life be destroyed in front of him. Not another, not again.

Wow. Now this is an important chapter. So many question! So many questions!

Like how will Link form connections with more of the dwarves? What the story with the aunt?When will Kili and Fili finally manage to get Link to open up more? Obliviously this chapter was a big step closer. But one impossible question still remains. Will Link ever get past his grief and move on before it costs him? Maybe, maybe not. Stay and find out in the future chapters.

It feels like there's a hole in my heart seeing Link act like he is alone...I need to fix that!

I was going to post this the other day. But the site was down. Don't know why...eh gave me more time to edit.

Thanks to all of the reviews people! It helps a lot and to a question before I want to clear up, I would say wolf link is about 3/4 of a wargs size maybe smaller.

Anyway review and follow please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Icy Fire

Rain.

That all it was for the past two days. It pours and pours till the ground soon became mud. And the trees rustle and creak as the winds blow through its leafed branches.

Link didn't have any problems with it. Even though it soaked through his tunic slowing him down, he still enjoyed the cool drops on his skin. And the fresh earthy air. However he could put up with this he couldn't deal with the dwarves and their non stop complaining. They all rode on their ponies and horses on the trail, as their clothes are dripping out excessive water from their clothes.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked on his pony.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf too was annoyed by their complaining.

"Are there any?" A drenched Bilbo asked. Link would have given him something to wear, but he didn't have his cloak on him. He was mostly concerned for Bilbo's health right now as he could see his visible shivering form. Link sighed next to him in frustration.

"What?" Gandalf asked turning his attention to the hobbit.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf said. Link raised an eyebrow staring forward.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked frowning.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Bilbo asked. Link's head snapped down to the hobbit in surprise. He holds in a chuckle at the wizard's reaction, having to hold a hand to his mouth to hide his smile.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf said brushing aside the rude question.

"What about Hyrule, surely there must be some wizards there?" Bilbo asked turning his head to Link. Link's smile slides off his face as he remembers all of the wizards and sorcerers he has encountered over the years.

"There's to many of them." Link said trying to just say a simple answer. Of course he didn't want to be reminded of the past, but that doesn't still his mind from wondering.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked frowning.

"The wizards where I come from aren't like Gandalf. They only tell lies and keep secrets to themselves. Wizards only love to cause mischief and lies. You can't trust any of them, not even if they trust you. They care only about themselves." Link explain as his eyes snapped over to the wizard only a few feet away from him.

"You sounds like you know from experience." Balin piped up. Link's eyes snapped back forward.

"There was a time where they all weren't that bad. Once were the greatest ones that lived actually benefit the land, helped lives, but we are not in that time now. It passed long ago." Link said gripping his reins tighter.

"Where are they?" Bilbo asked staring at the hylian.

"They're gone now. Thanks to that demon..." Link remained silent. Memories flashed up as he stared at his hands again. No one wanted to upset him anymore, but the air still held an awkward tension. Link shifted unfortunately trying to find a way to bring up another topic. A question he had been meaning to ask popped up into his head quickly.

"What do you guys have against elves?" Link asked turning to Balin. The elder dwarf stared up at him as Link continued. He saw Thorin's back tense out of the corner of his eye as he brought up the word elves.

"All of you thought I was an elf when we first met. From what I see it that there must be bad blood between the races." Link added before turning to look at the others. He feared he may have been stepping over the line for a moment, after Balins gaze fell to the ground.

"That is a too long to be told." Balin said raising his head up after a moment.

"Well I would say we have all the time. Besides it will keep your mind off of the cold." Link pointed out, earning a small chuckle from the dwarf.

"Very well, if you wish." He then explained the history of the feud between the two races. How the elven King Thranduil didn't even bother to help his people after their home was taken. They were left homeless, starving, and scared. The others of the company soon came into the conversation. And all that time Link stared at the dwarves in disbelief. How could anyone just stand by and watch another race die? There were children- babies, families for Nayru's sake! He didn't have to fight the dragon, but he could have offered any form of help. No wonder why the dwarves reacted that way when they met him, luckily not worse.

"How- Why would they do that? How could anyone just-" Link growled in disgust. The idea of leaving so many lives to die like that. It was inhuman to even think the idea. A whole kingdom of people homeless, their loved ones and own kin taken from a fire breathing dragon, left out to die from starvation and vulnerable to any attack. Not only the dwarves, but the even the people of Dale were victims to the dragon's fire. What about them and their losses. Gandalf at least told him of that, but not of the elves actions during that time.

"Those little-" Link's snarl was cut off.

"Link?" Bilbo's voice brought him back to the presence. His eyes snapped down to the hobbit, his eyes full of confusion.

"I'm fine." Link muttered quietly. His sudden change in mood startled the others. The hylian's mind was too busy thinking of all of the innocent lives that were taken that day.

"Do not worry of Master Link, Bilbo." Gandalf assured the hobbit. Bilbo however looked unconvinced.

"It was because of the elve's actions wasn't it?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf looked over to the hylian, too busy to listen to their conversation.

"I am afraid so. You see Bilbo, Master Link's story took a dramatic change only two years ago." Gandalf began. Some of the members of the company began to quiet down to listen in.

"What do you mean? What change?" Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

"It was the start of his new life. The start of his role of the hero of Hyrule. A new chapter that has yet to end." Gandalf said grimly.

"I fear that chapter does not start too well, exactly?" Balin asked.

"Indeed. Link's world was taken over by a darkness, one powerful enough to manipulate one's mind. All of the land and people changed during its spread. But luckily it was stopped, at small town." Gandalf continued. Everyone seemed to have their attention on Gandalf at the moment, or than the rain. Even Thorin, who's back was still facing them.

"Ordon village, the hometown of Master Link. They say the people don't even know the meaning of fear. It's quiet and small, but in many ways like the Shire." Gandalf smiled down to Bilbo.

"But it sounds like opposite of where I would think he would live." Dwalin muttered.

"Exactly. Master Link's village was the last place in all of Hyrule to be attacked-" Gandalf was cut off by Dori.

"What about the kingdoms, the other races living there?" He asked confused.

"They were all gone, taken over by the monsters, and ghouls sent from the Demon King." Gandalf said. The wizard tightened his grip on his reins for a moment.

"Demon?" Kili muttered thinking. He remembered Link mentioned that word a few times as he spoke of Hyrule, but he didn't understand why.

"As I was saying. Ordon was the last place to be taken, just by mere luck. Master Link was lucky to have survived if not remember it. Only hours later he was imprisoned, left to die." Gandalf paused for a second as he saw Link's back tense up. He could feel their eyes watching him now. Unconsciously he scratched at the scar on the back of his head, luckily it was hidden by his hair from view. The skull splitting pain always returned in his nightmares, the screams with them.

"With no army or race standing left, all of the people lived in fear. There was no one left to help and stand up against the one's responsible." Gandalf explained.

"How were the other races defeated?" Ori asked quietly. Gandalf was about to answer but Link decided to answer.

"The goron's leader grew sick as his mind was rotting from the power he had found. All of the zoras were frozen alive in ice, only after their king and queen died. The Occa's home was taken from a dragon, so they scattered all of the land in hiding. And princess Zelda was imprisoned, it was the only way to keep her people alive for sometime... There was no armies, no leaders, knights, wizards,...heroes. There was no one left, no one had any hole of living in the next day. It seemed everything was dull and meaningless then. And to think those elve's just watched..." Link muttered eyes still trained on his hands.

"That's why you're sick of the idea of the elves leaving us." Kili muttered. Link didn't even lift his head to look back to the others before nodding.

"It disgust me! How could anyone just stand and watch that? Even if you're not the same race, a life is a life. Nothing can replace, or have the same value of a soul! Not me, not me…" Link's outburst manage to rile up Epona and some of the ponies. The company shared looks of concern from his reaction. Link didn't know, but Kili's eyes never left his drenched back.

"Things had to of gone better right? There had to be someone, anyone ." Nori asked looking over to the wizard in question.

"There was one person who managed to stand against the odds, managing to prevail during the war between darkness and light. He helped every race and town in need, even if they denied it. The very idea of not aiding others never came into mind. He also defeated every foe that stood in his way, anyone had intents on harming the lives of others or try stopping him from defeating the evil in the land. Then he encouraged others to stand up, to fight, to live. Seeing his courage gave something the people hadn't seen or felt in a long time, hope. The results of his success saved not only his world but others that were in reach of the evils reach." Gandalf explained.

"How did you escape? Being imprisoned." Fili asked suddenly. Link's shoulders seemed to slouch after a moment.

"I...managed to make a deal with someone I met inside." Link answer carefully. Bilbo dared to look up back up to him, even after his outbreak he too was startled still. Link no longer showed the ferocity just moments ago, but held a emotionless mask in it's place.

"What was the deal?" Bilbo asked quietly. Link remained silent unable to turn and acknowledged the question. It was too painful to him to think of her.

"It was the one who helped everyone in the land, wasn't it?" Gloin spoke up. The others whispered their opinions amongst themselves. But Link remained silent, he didn't respond in anyway.

"And where is he now, the one who helped?" Bilbo asked as his eyes switched between the wizard and Link.

"Why he is right next to, Bilbo." Gandalf chuckled. The company grew silent fast not long after before laughing.

"You had us there laddy!"

"I bet my beard that that's a lie."

"How in Durin's band could he do that? He looks like more of a farmer then someone who can do all of those deeds."

"But he's only 18..." Kili muttered under his breath, sharing a bewildered look with his brother. Maybe this is why he barely showed any emotions. But then who was the one that released him from imprisonment?

"That's why you're called the Hero of Hyrule?" Bilbo asked.

"Master Link chose to-" Gandalf was cut off suddenly.

"What it really a choice?..." No one spoke, only watching the hylian raise his head suddenly.

"You did-"

"Do you really think it's that easy? To just sit there and watch everyone die? To be the only one left that hasn't lost their sanity, to not lose their faith in believing in a better future? You act as if it's a blessing that i chose to help, but who in their right minds would just watch? And if i did i wouldn't be any better than the ones doing those crimes? Sure I was the one who rid that world of its demons, but that doesn't mean I didn't have nightmares of the past. Thinking of all of the lives I could have saved. And the price I have to pay is that I still hear the screams at night, and for in Nayru's name I doubt that will ever stop growing..." Link exploded before vending himself from going on. He knew the dwarves wouldn't believe what he said if he didn't have evidence, but he didn't care. Titles and rewards means nothing to him. He didn't take the job of a hero to be praised, and worshipped. He tried to control his breathing, but it only came out ragged.

"I'm going to go scout a head." Link muttered to Gandalf before snapping Epona's reins. Epona quickly darted out of there before anyone could protest. The others voiced out to him but their voices faded away the further he got. It was relaxing to feel the cool rain trickle down his skin, and the wind to freeze him to the bone with his drenched clothes.

Link didn't knew that some of the company actually did believe his story. But they only heard a part of it, not the full detailed one that where he had the name Hero of Twilight.

Thorin couldn't help but he was telling the truth. He could hear pain in his voice as he spoke of the past, pain that one was only burdened with if they held responsibility of lives. Like a king or a queen protecting their people. But the idea of a person helping boy only his race but others for no rewarded was unheard of. There was no one that unselfish in a world, no one should go through that pain to help others to get nothing in return. Someone would actually have to give up their whole life to do such a thing. They would always be on the road, always receive wounds, and never have a place to settle down from all of the enemies one would have to make, the bounties you would make. It's impossible for someone to live through all of that. The pain one being would have to endure. Gandalf said himself that the evil was strong enough to defeat armies, all of the races, so what chance would one hylian have?

But then again Link the hylian gave him his service to protect his kin, and to defeat a dragon. If he was telling the truth, if he really did ask of those thing then he would have the skill to last at least to see the dragon, but if he wasn't then he won't last much longer than the hobbit. But who is to say he is just putting up this act to get to his gold in Erebor.

He did save your nephews.

There was that. He had proven that he was willing to take a hit to protect them. Thorin would need more evidence to make a decision.

Hours passed until they final stopped to set up camp. They found Link staring at an old abandoned farm house, if you can call it that.

From looking it looked old and long forgotten, but to Link it looked like a crime scene. It held a bad energy, almost as if something happened at this house. He could smell the blood that seeped into the wood and ground. It tell the story of what happened here as clear as day. The scent brought back memories that he long wanted to forget. Back before he found out about of being the hero of twilight, before he knew of the true meaning of evil and destruction...

...Link...

Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight...

...Link..

You must use your courage to seek power...and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs.

..Link.

You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! But you AREN'T human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!

Link

Do not think this ends here... The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!

"Link!" He was suddenly snapped back into reality. Blinking widely before he turned to see Gandalf staring at him in concern.

"I-I just got lost in the past." He excused himself. He quickened his pace as he heard Gandalf yell his name. Closing his eyes to ignore all outside distractions to calm himself, he ended up bumping into Kili. The dwarf quickly caught himself before meeting Link's eyes. He finally found a way to see Link's emotions, but they weren't the ones he wanted to see. They held a pain that you would only see if someone had just lost everything they had. Like they way when Thorin told them stories of Erebor. He was so close he could see the bags under his eyes. A sign of no rest in days maybe weeks. Link muttered an apology before trudging into the forest to regain control of himself again. He could leave for a couple, how much trouble can a few dwarves get into?

"Wait!" He heard Kili try to rush over to him but was thankfully stopped by Gandalf.

"I would say Master Link needs some time to himself. For the time being I do remember a certain dwarf needs to watch over the ponies." Gandalf said ushering Kili along. Gandalf knew Link needed more time to cool off, and shouldn't be disturbed unless it was very important. He could only guess of the memories this house brought back from the grave. His eyes lingered in the direction the hylian went before he left to seek Thorin. In an attempt to get that stubborn dwarf to listen to reason of asking aid from the elves.

Link's point of view

Breath, just breath.

In and out, in, out, in, and out.

Don't transform, Don't transform!

I just had to get away, away from the others to make sure I didn't mess up in front of them. Luckily I made it out fast enough. An uneasy feeling ran through me, as I gripped my arms in frustration. This is horrible! If I can't control this curse now, how will I even be. If I can't be strong enough to do this, how will I be strong enough to protect the others?

Staring down at the pond in front of me as it mirrored my moves. I could see sharp canines pointing out of my mouth. And feel my finger nails sharpen to a point to which it hooked into my skin.

I looked like a something between two species that neither wanted. A monster. It was bad enough before, no control over this will endanger not only the company but anyone I'm around. Control to my emotions is going to be the only option here. Why did Midna do this? Does she really hate me? Was this another test? What!?

I'm so frustrated with everything I just wanted it all to stop. I slammed my hands down into the pond, destroying the image of myself in ripples.

After all of this time of adapting to survive, going through the struggle of just to save lives, I didn't feel like myself anymore. I'm not the same person before my first steps into the twilight, not the same kid that lives by himself and works at the farm. Now, now I don't even know who I am. A hero? A human? A alien? A monster?

It's just aggravating of how many ways I have to change myself, how long do I have to fight in order for others to be at peace? The more I see, the more I change. It's like I'm a whole different person. I can't even stay in one spot for long before something bad happens. Who do I need to be? How much do I need to sacrifice to end this evil!?...when will the pain end?...

I sat there for hours just staring at my reflection. Eventually my teeth and nails returned back to original state a little while later. For some reason I felt as if I was sitting on lava. My body was telling me to move, that I had to get going and fast.

Quickly I stumbled onto my feet before walking back to camp. After a few minutes I realized I was running. Skidding to a stop my stomach dropped at the sight, there was no one there. I walked up to the fire to see that dinner was already started by Bombur, from what I saw it looked like everyone got up and left all of a sudden. There was no sign of struggle, but their weapons were gone.

Ahhhhhh!

All the blood froze in my body. The only thing that popped up in my mind was to go straight towards that scream. And that's what I did. I growling in frustration, I transformed without even noticing! Getting to the others were my main objective right now, I could care less if they see me like this. It wasn't worth risking their lives. How did the get into trouble so quickly?! And where in Din's name is Gandalf?

Normal point of view

Link quickly came up upon a clearing lit by a giant fire. His heart stopped when he saw the dwarves, and Bilbo in sacks. Some were tired to a branch above the fire like shish kabobs. While the others laid in a pile as three giant creatures did above them. For Nayru's sake they smelled horrible, and he thought the dwarves smelled bad. They were tall and large, rags for clothes,and ugly as can be. They liked like Trolls, but larger and not the same color. He listened in on what their conversation for anything useful.

"-her cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." One talked in a deep voice. Link growled silently as he crouched low to the ground. He couldn't take on all of them, not by himself. He needed to look for some opening or a weak point before attempting to fight them.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." The second troll said standing by the fire. Link grimaced but stayed low to the ground.

"Is this really necessary?" He heard Dori ask.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." The first once said ignoring the dwarves.

"Untie us, you monsters!" Oin yelled to the large creatures.

"Take on someone your own size!" His brother added. Link's ears dropped at the sight of the frightened dwarves.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." And there was the way out. If he was able to distract them the others could make this out alive. Apparently Bilbo had the same idea as he yelled to the trolls.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo hopped up and steadied on his legs. The dwarves yell at his attempts to so the Trolls.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!"

"Half-wits? What does that make us?"

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo quickly came up with something. Luckily the hobbit was able to take their attention off of the dwarves and onto him.

"What about the seasoning?" One of them asked as they turned to look at him.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo scrunched up his nose in disgust. Hey it was true, Link followed their stench all the way here. You would need to bath them for days straight to get rid of the smell. Immediately the dwarves began to call him a traitor. How could they not see he was helping?

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The second troll asked. Link stepped forward ready to step in.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." The third one said. Flurgabur-what? Link raised an ear in confusion.

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-" Bilbo stammetoo speaking what ever came to mind.

"Yes? Come on." They ushered him.

"It's, uh-"

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" It was going so well, Link thought to himself as he let his head drop in shame.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife."the third one said reaching for the knife.

"If I get you, you little-" Gloin started. The dwarves were now furious.

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin yelled as he was turned over the fire.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." Tom argued. Link's nose caught the wizard's scent near by as he heard some rustling by a large boulder.

"`he's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." The first troll says lifting up Bombur my his feet. He raised the dwarf above his head prepared to eat him as Bombur whimpered in fright. Link growled lowly before stepping forward again. Luckily Bilbo managed to come up with an excuse. But he managed to catch someone's attention. Brown warm eyes stared at him in surprise. Kili raised in eyebrow in confusion. He didn't expect to see the wolf again.

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!" The hobbit yelled. Link stopped himself again before jumping out on the open.

"You what?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, He's got worms in his … tubes." Bilbo said. Tom drops Bombur in fright of getting worms inside of him. The large dwarf falls upon the others as they moan in discomfort.

"In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo added.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili protested from his position in anger. Soon the other dwarves denied they were infected with the parasites. Soon Thorin picked up on the hobbit's plan and kicked Kili with his leg still in a sack. The others looked to Thorin in question before they understood the plan as well, yelling they were infested and had large worms.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili yelled.

"We're riddled!"

"Yes we are. Badly!"

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked Bilbo as the dwarves yelled.

"Well..." Bilbo began.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" One of the Trolls soon caught on to the lie. He snarled down to the hobbit. Link's hairs stood straight up the moment he said it.

"F-Ferret?" Bilbo palied. His plan backfired on him. The troll soon pointed a large weapon at him that appeared to look like a knife. Link snapped unable to stop himself any longer.

He darted out of his hiding spot all the way to the troll intending to harm Bilbo. He moved fast enough to catch the troll by surprise, his nails managed to break through the troll's thick hide. The others yelped in surprise of the sudden assault. Link struggled to pull his claws out after the damage was done.

Bilbo screamed out in shock as the wolf managed to knock down the troll to the ground. Link turned to a pail the pail hobbit before jumping over to him. Bilbo fell back in surprise, his sack limited him on fast movements. But he never hit the ground? Suddenly he was tossed over to the pile of dwarves. Wincing as he was smashed into Kili's legs.

Link turned back towards the trolls after he moved Bilbo somewhere safer. Narrowly missing a large hand, he jumped farther away from the troll.

"Would you look at that, rare color wolf! It's one's bigger too. This night keeps getting better and better. This is your favorite, ain't it William?" Tom asked to the other trolls. William smiled in greed, his eyes wandering over Link as he snarled, baring his sharp canines.

"Yeah, but Bert always eats all of it before I can." William accused the other troll.

"But it tastes so good." Bert pouted guiltily. Link shuddered as he could see the gluttony in their eyes. His eyes snapped up to see another large hand coming his way. He darted between the large legs before skidding behind Tom, jumping on his grimy back before clawing deeply into the muscles. Luckily he had more traction to claw into the flesh before the troll thrashed around trying to fling him off.

He detached himself before he could've been grabbed by Tom. Link darted away and into the cover of the trees before he could be spotted.

"Where'd it go?" William yelled in alarm. The Trolls looked around for the wolf, before suddenly the fire was struck out. Everyone was alarmed, even the dwarves were looking around for the wolf.

"What the-" Bert walked over to the now in lit pit. Poking it with a large sick to try to to see if he could still salvage the fire. A dark furry figure suddenly jumped on top of the arm to it, running towards the giant head biting and clawing at the eyes relatively.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tom reached up to pry the wolf off his brother. But Link refused to let go, but he managed to grab hold of his long black hair at the back of his neck to pry him off.

"This one's a fighter." Exclaimed Tom raising Link high in the hair by the back of his neck. Link yelped and thrashed around in his hold before howling as the troll pierced into his underside with the edge of the knife.

"NOOOOOO!" Kili screamed out loud. He could only watch as the wolf withered in pain. Tom's attention allowing Link to turn around and latch onto a finger with his canines. He refused to move his jaw a centimeter as blood filled his mouth, until the hold on him was released. Unfortunately he was smacked right into a large rock, right next to the pile of dwarves.

"That one lasted longer than the others eh? Get to skinning to him will ya, and stop whining like babies will ya." William turned his back around to the dwarves that were tied above the fire pit.

"That's easy to say for one who wasn't shredded." Tom snarled back. The wounds on his back were bleeding quiet fast, and bests Berts face didn't look any better.

"Before I start, left me finish talking to our flurgaburburrahobbit." Tom awaits turning back to Bilbo. The hobbit pailed under the troll's gaze, but good view was blocked out suddenly. The wolf from before was back on his get and crouching before in front of the dwarves in a protective stance. Wolf Link snarled furiously at the troll as his back hair stood straight up.

"You just don't know when to quit will you?" Tom mused before raising swatting away the wolf over the dwarves, landing in the bushes behind them.

"You idiot! Go get the stupid animal before it runs off!" William yelled.

"It won't go far." Tom dismissed him fast. He suddenly looked back into the woods when there was a sudden clanking sound.

"What is-"

SMACK!

"Tom!" The troll was sent flying back into the thick trees by a loud and big a giant spiked ball on a chain zipping through the air. Tom paid down as he gasped desperately to breath air into his burning lungs as the large wound on his chest gushed out blood. Only moments later a figure appeared on a large rock next to the dwarves.

"Link..." Bilbo whispered out in realization, the others took notice to see the hylian. His face set firm as he stared at the remaining trolls. He held the end chain that was connected to the spiked ball in a firm tight grip, but he still didn't move from his spot as he stared at the scene before him.

"You, you did this!" William yelled stomping towards him. Link jumped over the pile of dwarves to stand face to face with the boiling troll. The dwarves yelled at Link to escape.

"What are you doing?!"

"Run!"

"You're crazy!"

"Link!"

Bilbo noticed Link had tossed the chain aside before his hands disappeared behind his back for moment, before pulling out a bow with an arrow. William noticed him notching the arrow on to the string he came closer.

"You have one chance, and one chance only. Leave and never come back, or suffer the punishments for your action." Link warned him. Wild sapphire eyes was daring the troll to take the second option, as one part of him demanded to go and rip away at their hides. The beast inside of him was scratching to be unlocked again. Oh how Link wanted them to suffer for harming the company. While the other was praying to Hylia he would just to get far away from him.

"You must be foolish if you think one arrow can take me down." William snapped. Link's face turned wild before he drew back the arrow, shooting it at troll. Before contact just a mere split second before he arrow was then illuminated by a strange bright grew into flames. The dwarves were shocked as now screaming troll was suddenly engulfed into a fierce roaring fire. In one swift move Link grabbed the ball and chain back up before swinging it back into the skull of the troll. William was knocked to the side into a rocky wall before he tried to put out the fire with his hands in a desperate but useless attempt. Link's flames were only going out when he wanted them to, and that was the complete opposite of what he wanted right now.

Kili's mind wandered back to the night Link saved him from those orcs, but it wasn't anything like this. This was so wild and bigger than before, last time was on a smaller scale. He couldn't help but watch Link's still form in some what little terror.

Link's eyes landed on his next target, Bert. The troll was paralyzed in fear of as he watched his brothers being killed before his very eyes. But before Link could even attempt to make a move, Tom was suddenly charging again at the hylian. With great speed Link dodged the large hands with simple steps, twirling around on his feet as he unsheathed the Master Sword. He stopped behind the troll before the beast suddenly turned towards him swinging his fist down upon him.

"Ahhhh!" Tom yelled out in pain as his fist came into contact will the hylian shield, it was most likely broken from the impact. The dwarves then saw Link shot another arrow. But this time it illuminated a bright cool blue glow, and the results were the complete opposite from the last time. Ice sprouted from the arrow, growing so large that Tom wasn't able to walk, let alone move his legs and waist an inch.

Link rushed forward leaping up and stabbing deep and down into the flesh of the troll, luckily Link's theory of the sword piercing troll skin was right. But this left Link vulnerable to any attack now as he tried to jab his sword down deeper, Tom could have any opportunity right now. Large hands manage to find his left leg and now frantically ripping him away from the chest of the troll.

'No!' Link knew he had one chance of making it out of this. He would either kill the troll or die from excruciating pain of being crushed alive. The now rising pain grew in his leg snapped him out of thinking. Breathing deeply Link gave one last push before slamming the blade deeper into the carcass as blood splattered all over him. Tom soon fell limp before sinking to his knees, the fierce grip on his leg suddenly disappeared as he pulled out his bloodied sword. He walked back fast before the now dead body slouched forward to the ground. His lower body still trapped inside of the ice, the troll remained standing up.

Link studied the dead troll before turning back to Bert. The already injured troll backed up as Link continued to walk towards him. His clothes have been soaked twice today now, first with rain, second with blood. The stench from the troll's blood wasn't as nearly as bad as Orc's, but it tingled his nose with scent of it to the point that his stomach lurched. Everything was blurred out to him right, the only thing on his mind was to kill, to feel the life being drained out of those who dared to challenge him. It was almost like the beast had full control over him, moving his every move for him. The human side of him was trapped inside of the cage now, somewhere trying to talk sense into him to stop, but there words never made it his thoughts.

"The dawn will take you all!" Link raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sudden bright light. He lowered his hands to see Gandalf had some how managed to split a giant rock in half, sunlight poured into the clearing. The last troll had turned to stone upon contact to the sunlight, leaving a statue in its place.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!"

IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Ive just got back from my vacation, and guess what, I got no wifi or cell phone service the whole time, that's just amazing-not. Well please review and follow, I hope I can update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Last Line Of Trust

Several minutes later of struggling with the dwarves, everyone managed to be freed from their sacks, stretching out their legs from being stuck in one position for too long. Kili stared at the hylian looking down at his grimy blood covered hands, and the two dead bodies of the trolls.

They hadn't turned to stone after sun rise, only the skin was turning grey as they slowly asked away. Link had to melt the ice away, and put out the fire manually, Kili overheard him muttering something about a side effect of some spell. He didn't really pay attention to the details as he watched the hylian use some tool Link called a Gale Boomerang, small cool winds surrounded the tool as it spun in the air towards the fire. Kili followed its odd flight pattern all the way back to Link's hand before it disappeared behind his back.

"Now what in Mahal was that?" Thorin asked furiously, stomping towards the hylian. Kili noticed his uncle kept a distance between himself and the hylian, but not only him the rest of the company seemed on edge after witnessing Link's fight. Link didn't respond at first but after a moment he lifted his head to look Thorin in the eyes before answering. Gandalf suddenly walked toward the dwarven King before he somehow angered the hylian any further.

"Thorin-" Link raised his hand stopping the wizard, they made brief eye contact before Link nodded.

"Thorin, I know your concerns for your kin's safety is most important to you. But I have said this before and I will say it again no matter how many times I have to, It's my job to protect this company in anyway, everyway that I can." Link stated calmly before anyone could interrupt.

"And I cannot prove to you of this in words but in my actions, which I hope they speak loudly to you. I have given you an answer to every question that I could have the answers to, and I have given you nothing but and only truth, no lies. Even to other members of the company as well, I have answered everyone's questions with only no trickery. I will answer your questions as of now, but please don't see me as those elves, of anything else don't see me as the kind who could of helped you but watched as your kin suffered, please.…anything but that, I have only done but protect this company. And I will never intend to watch or be the cause of its distinction." Link had spat out the word elves in disgust. Sapphire eyes stared into the cold blue icy ones of Thorin's. The dwarf saw no sign of trickery or lies as he talked.

"And may I ask where were you as rest of the company went to fight the trolls?" Thorin asked coldly.

"Thorin, I take full responsibility-"

"What?" Kili asked in surprise.

"It's my fault this had ever happened, and I take the full blame of it." Link continued on.

"But it's not his fault!" Kili ran up next to Thorin's side. The company watched silently, watching Link's response. Balin smiled quietly, Link reminded him of Thorin younger sometimes, but this response from him was more like of a king's. He held in his emotions, and made no admit to lying, only restating his promises to the company again. Something about how he jumped in and risked his life not only once but twice did remind him of a royal knight, maybe even a hero?

"Kili-"

"It's my fault, I left the ponies unattended, I was distracted. And it was i who had the idea to sent the hobbit to retrieve them. The ponies were my responsibility, they were taken under my watch. Don't blame Link for my carelessness, if it wasn't for me none of this would have happened." Kili explained. Thorin raised his eyebrow in suspicion, he would have expected Fili to confess faster that Kili or take the blame for something like this. Kili held in his breath hoping to succeed in taking the blame off of Link. He was so tense he couldn't take his eyes off his uncle as he studied him then Link before he responded.

"And you take full responsibility of this?" Thorin asked. Immediately he nodded.

"Yes."

"Wait! I have just as much to be blamed for as him, if not more. I was also on watch, but being the oldest I would have to say I have more of a responsibility." Fili ran up to Kili's side supporting him. The brothers shared a look before they turned back to their uncle.

"Very well. Your punishments will be made later. I will continue this discussion with Master Link later as well." Thorin said before turning around to walk with Gandalf. Kili let out a breath before smiling to Fili in victory, he let out a breath before turning to Link. He was caught off guard by the hylian titling his head to the side as he stared at the two dwarves in front of him.

"…why did you do that?" Link asked confused. Kili thought he was talking about the ponies.

"The hobbit was the-" Kili shrugged it off before he was interrupted.

"Why did you help me?" Sapphire eyes studied him as he stood there. Kili sucked in a breath, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh well-" Kili tried to form the words in his mind, but they wouldn't come out of his mouth as the hylian's eyes studied him.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Link pressed on. Kili's eyes snapped back up to his face, suspicion of a scheme rose Link's guard up.

"What, can't help out a friend?" Kili said frowning. Link sucked in a breath loudly before turning to Fili for signs of deception, none was found. Kili he couldn't help but chuckle at the confusion shown, but it soon grew to concern as he noticed Link's breathing deepen dramatically.

"Kili… trust me when I saw this, but you be better off not doing this." Link shook his head while avoiding eye contact. Kili's shoulders slouched at the sudden response, he had feared this would happen. Link regretted the second he said it once he saw the look on Kili's face.

"What?" Fili asked as Link stepped back.

"Look… just trust me this once. I can't let you put yourself in danger like that." Link said scratching his neck uncomfortably.

"What's the harm in that?" Nori asked narrowing his eyes, from his spot. Some of the company stayed to listen to Link Ori, Nori, Dori, Bombur, and Bifur stayed, while the others received their weapons.

"... I can't tell you... I'm not willing to add you to the list as well." He mumbled the last part, backing up further slowly as more dwarves gathered around him.

"That sounds a bit lonely lad." Bofur said from his spot. Link raised his head to look at him before answering.

"Trust me, it is." Link mumbled sadly.

"But you have your family don't you?" Ori asked. Kili's breath hitched as he waited for the answer, praying for the answer he didn't want. His blood froze as Link remained quietly before turning away from him, even if he couldn't see his face he knew he would have felt crushed at one look into his eyes.

"Do you even stop to think about yourself?" Kili asked walking closer to the hylian. Link turned his head slightly to look down at him, those sapphire eyes then showed his true emotions again, loneliness, pain. They were asking for help, asking him for help. Link opened his mouth to answer just as red liquid dripped out of the corner of his mouth, pooling quick while it seeped out. Link slapped his hand on his mouth quickly as the blood splattered onto the ground.

"Link!" Bilbo rushed over to the hylian' side soon as Link fell to his knees. The rest of the company's attention now on Link as they heard the others startled yells. Gandalf soon stood above Link in seconds before kneeling down to his level. The wizard's eyes soon scanned over the long and deep cut on his stomach, that was hidden well in all of the blood soaked clothes, before looking into the sapphire eyes. Link shook his head before he coughed up more blood, he couldn't let the other knew of his wound, questions would rise and more suspicion would rise in Thorin.

"I-I'm fine." Link panted before swallowing the remaining blood in his mouth, iron lingered on his gums and teeth. The wizard studied him for a moment before speaking.

"When exactly was the last time you had rest?" Gandalf asked. Link shook his head as he stood up, Bilbo steadied him as his legs wobbled for a moment.

"That doesn't matter." Link said before backing up. He hissed in pain as he used his injured leg to use all of his weight on it. It wasn't broken, probably only bruised at the worst of it, the troll didn't hold on to it for that long so he dismissed the idea of getting it checked.

"Of course it does. Now when?" Gandalf pushed on. Link sighed deeply before unconsciously crossing his arms over his wound.

"I don't know." Link said looking to the side.

"Link, I am fully aware of how much hylian's rest and eating is important, especially at your young age. If you do not reach the requirements then your body give out, you need rest, all of the healing uses much energy. The magic you casted takes quite a lot of energy for a hylian. Now when was the last time you had a full night of rest?" Gandalf said. Link growled lowly as he snapped his eyes back onto the grey wizard.

"I told you I don't know! I can't remember the last time, it's been too long for me to remember that. I told you that all I have are nightmares now! And as much as I wish that isn't true it is, now is that a good enough answer?" Link snapped back at the shocked wizard. Link turned away from all of the stares before the wizard replied hesitantly.

"Your partner seems to have neglected your human needs." Gandalf mumbled under his breath, his face wrinkled in thought. No matter how silent he said this Link's ears still manage to catch it before he snapped with a deep burning fire in his gaze that manage to scare the others into looking away.

"I don't want to hear anything, anything about my partner like that." Link stated lowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Is it not true she didn't think of your health, or that she didn't care of your safety?" Gandalf asked.

"Safe, ha, since when has anything been about safety? When has anything in my life been safe? How can she be responsible for nothing she has control over?" Link asked in disbelief.

"She forced you to fight her battles for you. You were her puppet that she tricked you into submission." Gandalf said frustrated. Link's breath hitched before stepping forward.

" And why do you think she did that? She lost her people, her kingdom, her whole world. Who wouldn't be scared? The only important thing to me is she confessed, and showed she was willing to help us, if it wasn't for her I might of never saved Zelda." Link defended. His fist clenched tighter as his anger grew. Thorin's eyes studied Link as his reactions changed each time Gandalf said anything.

"She is blind to her own greed. She only seeked power which could fuel that, her own selfishness resulted in her own demise. And with that both worlds payed the price." Gandalf accused.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister that way!" Link yelled in fury. Birds squawk and fly away in a rush, even the crickets stop chirping, it was dead silent. The wizard was taken back by the raw emotion, as well as the others.

"... How can you say that she is selfish?...she sacrificed everything had, she fought by my side, she bleed for me, and she was there every second. She has proven herself to me, and that all that matters to me. For Nayru's sake she sacrificed her life to protect me and Princess Zelda! This conversation is over, I'm going to go look for the troll cave." Link added loudly, he was now standing directly in front of the wizard as he snarled, . The wizard could see the black figure appear on Link's head before it slowly disappeared, luckily no one else could see it. He mouth opened to say something, but Link was already trudging through the forest in search of the troll cave, he overheard Gandalf and Thorin's conversation of the cave near by.

Epona soon troted after him, after appearing out of nowhere. Link knew the cave couldn't be too hard to find with all of the troll stench on him to help him track it down. The anger that flowed inside him was an enough distractions from his injuries to continue on.

"Follow him, we don't want anyone ambushed by that beast. Not while it's still lurk ignore around." Thorin commanded the others. Kili looked ready to protest but his brother shook his head slowly. The company soon followed suit after him minutes later, now standing in front of the large cave. Link's nose scrunched up in disgust of the smell he could just smell from outside of it. He had already took a quick look inside for anything dangerous before the company had found him, he could only last so long inside before he started gag from the stench. From what he saw it had loads of treasure, and weapons from long ago, already collecting cobwebs and dust bunnies.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" He heard Nori yell in disgust as he entered the cave.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf advised before he followed inside. Kili decided to stay outside, claiming he didn't want to spend another second inside the ridiculously nasty cave. Fili smiled and winked at him before walking into the cave. Link stopped him before giving him his lantern, earning a raised eyebrow.

"It's too dark in there for anyone to see, you need some light source. Besides I don't trust Nori with my lantern." Link explained. Fili smiled before thanking him, then walking with the lit lantern illuminating the cave brighter with Gandalf's magic.

Link sighed at the calm atmosphere slouching into the rocky outside cave wall. The wind ruffled his hair that wasn't left sticky from blood, as he sat quietly in his place. The trees' wood creaked as it swayed from the winds, leaves rustled as the branches moved around each other simitamiosly. Everything seemed calm, at the moment. He rested his head a top of his knees as he wrapped his arms over his legs, wincing slightly as his wound was opened. He managed to use his fire to burn most of it closed, but the agitation grew more and more by the second.

"What was she like?" Link raised his head, tilting it to side in confusion at the dwarf sitting across from him.

"Your partner... It sounded like you two share a really strong bond." Kili continued. Link's eyes widened before he looked to the side for a moment. Kili coughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't have to answer it you do-" Kili was suddenly cut off.

"She was everything to me..." Kili snapped his gaze over to the hylian as he continued to look in the other direction. He ushered him to continue.

"She managed to encourage me at my loneliest of times. If we never met... I don't know where I would be right now. Dead probably." Link added. Kili licked his lips in thought, trying to think of a good question without upsetting the hylian.

"So how did the hero manage to meet the fair maiden?" Kili questioned. Link froze at the question as his mind wandered back to that prison. The dwarfs smile dropped as he saw this.

"Remember when I told you someone managed to get me out of imprisonment?" Link asked as his eyes darted over to Kili. It took a few seconds before he managed to connect the dots, he smiled bloomed onto his face, eyes brightening in realization. Something tugged inside of Link every time he saw that cheeky smile, it reminded him of- no! Don't think of her!

"She was the one to free you! That must have been some woman, sneaky one at that." Kili said happily.

"Don't let her hear that, she would never shut up if you compliment her." Link muttered.

"What else was she like?" Kili pressed on. Link fumbled around with the tip of his hat before answering.

"...Well for starters she loves to get in trouble. She was the reason I had gotten into so many situations, but she was only playing around. Her idea of playing around is pranking me anytime she could get the chance. They always end up with me soaking wet in something. But I matter what she had done to me it seems I couldn't hate her if I tried." Link explained with slight annoyances in his voice. Kili chuckled in humor.

"Sounds like we have something in common." Kili mused. Link huffed.

"Trust me, no one pranks like her." Link shuttered remembering each time she managed to catch him off guard with anything.

"What did Gandalf mean by she neglected your needs?" Kili questioned raising an eyebrow. Link growled slightly at the question.

"It's nothing to worry about Kili. Just think about yourself, and your family." Link brushed away his anger quickly before it could surface. He heard Kili growl in frustration to his surprised.

"Why don't you ever think about yourself for a change?" Kili asked with a little more force then he tried. He didn't even want to hide his frustration any longer now, not while Link wasn't valuing himself as he should.

"The job of a hero means that you don't. My only concern is to protect and help others in anyway...why do you care so much?" Link shook his head in confusion, frowning.

"Why can't I?" Kili asked confused.

"Aren't dwarves supposed to only trust their kin?" Link brought up.

"Yes, but-" Kili frowned ready to answer but no words came out. Why did he care so much? It's only been a been a few weeks since this journey had begun, and he felt so much concern over the hylian in not only half the time.

"You act a lot like my uncle in a way, but you're worse to yourself." Kili pointed out. Link scrunched up his nose as he heard the fact, ready to protest. Kili spoke before he could, and before he lost the courage to say it.

"You act as if you're alone I this company, but you aren't. The others may be quite around you, but that's cause they want to see if you will actually try to talk. You never talk unless you're spoken to, or unless it's to warn us of something." Kili explained. Link's mask soon crumbled down as he look as if it hurt him.

"Did you forget?...harm comes to anyone who became my friend. The closest people to me are targeted the most, they are hunted down, killed, turned against me, used against me... Do you think I want to be the one responsible for that? Or do you think I just want to be alone? I would try to be your friend if I could, really, but I can't. If I have to be alone for the rest of my life to protect my loved ones then I will. Even if it's the thing I fear." Link explain narrowing his eyes. Kili scanned his face as he realized he was telling the truth. No doubt would the hylian be true to his words and do the exact thing he said.

"All of my friends are my family. How would you feel as your family was being killed your fault?" Link asked. Kili felt a stab of pain inside of him. Link's family was taken from him, and his new was well, the pain he must endure over the years at such a young age. Kili couldn't imagine being in his place, or losing any of his family members. And here he was complaining about him not wanting to try and be happy in reality Link was afraid of losing them, and of being alone.

"Why did you want to be a hero?" Kili asked suddenly. Link was taken back by his question.

"I didn't want to be a hero, I just wanted to find my friends, but I end up becoming one. Kili...long before I was born there were legends of a hero that saves the land from evil. His life was bound by fate the moment he were born. His future was already decided long before that time. But once he fulfilled his duty, he disappeared for centuries until the evil would arise again. There the hero would appear in a new life, performing the same task before his time of death. Each time the hero bearded the mark of the chosen one by the gods, the triforce of courage." Link held up his left hand to show the glowing triforce appear on the back of it. Kili processed the information slowly as he stared at the unnatural glow emitting from the triangles.

"So your life was already chosen for you?" Kili asked in a whisper. Link shook his head, pressing more of his against the rock behind him.

"My life was predicted. I didn't know I was the hero of legends long after I chose my actions. I had formed enemies before was even born, because they knew what I was going to do. Don't you see this was all by my choice Kili, I went and killed those villains, it was my actions and they cost me more than you know. By the time I found out I was already set on what I was doing. The whole reason as to why I am alive, and are standing before is that I'm willing to make the sacrifices needed in order to protect you." Link explained, he was about to get up, but Kili suddenly grabbed his raised hand before he could. Link snapped his head and look down to the dwarf as he tried to wiggle out of the dwarf's strong grip. Epona shifted in her spot as her master struggled under his grip before he gave up.

"What about your own happiness?" Link studied him for a moment.

"You deserve someone better than me, someone who can be stronger. I don't deserve your kindness." Link muttered. Kili cause caught off by his words.

"No, you don't deserve the pain you have gone through." Link and Kili snapped their heads to the direction of the voice. There stood Balin, his usual kind smile on his face as he approached the archers. Link immediately put those some walls back up the second he caught sight of the dwarf. Kili watched his face turned blank again.

"I can see it. The pain you hold inside yourself, from all of those nasty memories you have. It needs to stop. You're too young to be in this company, for about what we are prepared to do to bring back your home, even too young when you had to fight for yours. The thing is I know you're willing to pay the prices to get back Erebor, and that scares me. No one should have to send their young to die for them." Balin said as he walked closer.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions-" Link was surprised he was cut off by the elderly dwarf in an outburst.

"Don't say that to me boy! If you were smart you would have just stayed home. You already went through so much pain to save it, why wouldn't you take the option of living in peace. Go start a family, fall in love, find a real job before you end up killing yourself or it's too late." Balin advised. Link sighed, quickly shaking his head, sucking in a deep breath.

"I'm afraid it's already too late. I can't go back to Ordon or Hyrule, me even being there will endanger anyone who is near me. After this journey is over I don't know where I'll go, just anywhere else then where anyone I care lives." Link stated. Kili whipped his head back to Link in shock. He was pushing more people away, even the ones he loves to protect them.

"You can't..." Kili whispered. Link quickly wrenched his hand out of dwarf's grasp once it listed losend. Backing away as he heard the dwarven king yell out to the others.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!"

Link walks towards the wizard and hobbit, oblivious of the pained expression on the two dwarf's face. Fili went to Link to give him his lantern, be he walked to his brother in concern at the sight of his face distracted him from doing so. Gandalf had handed the hobbit a sword as the hobbit looked down at it uncomfortably.

"I can't take this." Bilbo said instantly as Link expected.

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." Gandalf explained. Link started down at the small blade curious. This could save the company from any surprise attacks from the devils.

"I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo said.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." Gandalf advised. Link put a hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"There will always be an effect to what you do. Either you will make the right choice or the wrong one, and sometimes even if you think it's right to, it might cost someone else's life. Don't forget that Bilbo." Link warned. The hobbit pailed as he thought it over.

"But you will be, there won't you?" He asked nervously. Link sighed shaking his head.

"I'm not going to tell you a lie. There will always be the possibly of us getting separated, but that won't stop me from trying my hardest from prevent that. I can promise you that." Link declared. Offering a small smile that calm down the Bilbo's nerves.

"You're finally ready for the favor now." Link said crossing his arms. Bilbo raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I'm offering you to teach you how to use a sword. I just had to wait for you to find the right weapon." Link explained, as they walked away from the cave.

"Y-You are?" Bilbo was both surprised, and excited at the same time.

"If I do remember correctly, you were complaining when we first met that you couldn't use a sword, much less home one." Link explained. Some of the company chuckled at the hobbit's embarrassed expression.

"You would really teach me?" Bilbo asked in question. Link smile grew a little bigger at the memory of teaching the kids how to use a sword, slingshot, and bow. He enjoyed every moment of it, and wished he could do it all over again.

"Why wouldn't i? If I can teach an 9 and 8 year old how to shoot a bow, and use a sword then I don't think it would be that hard." Link chuckled silently.

"I bet the kids learn faster than the hobbit, they would be easier to teach than him." Dwalin grumbled.

"Good luck, lad." Bofur said grinning. The dwarves laughed at the comments, whispering beats of what would happen. Link turned to Bilbo, with a look of dejection before lowering his head.

"In Nayru's name will you all just stop?" Link snapped at them, he couldn't help it really. The company stared in surprise of his out burst.

"I don't think I'll be that great of a student." Bilbo muttered. Link turned back around, resting a hand in comfort on the hobbit's shoulder.

"You'll do fine great Bilbo. Don't let the disencourage you, if anything prove them wrong." Link encourages. Bilbo frowned.

"How-?" He began to question. Suddenly Link snapped his head to his right before drawing his sword, positioning himself in a defensive stance.

"Something's coming!" Thorin warned, arming himself.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf yelled to the others, who did follow his command. Suddenly a sled pulled by- radists? Popped out of the bushes fast, coming to a sudden stop. Link could instantly detect this was a wizard by the magic residing inside of him.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The wizard yelled loudly.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf identified the being as his friend only a second later, walking closer to his companion. The company had yet to draw their weapons as they stared at the brown wizard. Link's head tilted as he studied Radagast, he looked connected to nature in every way. From his looks, smell, and behavior he could tell that.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast said worried.

"Yes?" Gandalf asks raising an eyebrow. The brown wizard looked like he was about to answer but suddenly forgot, opening and closing as if the answer was right there.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

"Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..." Link could see Gandalf pull out a stick insect out of the other wizards mouth, scrunching up his face in disgust.

"-stick insect!"

Dark blue eyes met his wild sapphire ones as the wizard's eyes widened. He look like a mixture of shock and bewildered.

"...The Hero of Twilight, it's an honor!" The wizard bows his head deeply. Link scratched the back of his head before he beckoned the wizard up.

"You must be Radagast the Brown wizard." Link acknowledge.

"I must say, I didn't expect you to be do young." Radagast said truthfully. Link growed a small smirked silently before answering.

"If it helps at all I'm only a few days from turing 19." Link added. The wizard chuckled at the answer, meanwhile the other who weren't aware of the fact of his age were shocked.

Epona suddenly trotted next to her master, shoving her snout into his shoulder. Link looked at his horse before his eyes widened. Snapping his head back to the new wizard, narrowing eyes searching over the wizard before stepping back. The company was taken back by the move as their guard was on high alert, seeing how Link was behaving around him.

"What is that?" Link spat out glaring at wizard, of whatever he held on him. Gandalf suddenly drags the other wizard to speak in private.

"What's wrong?" Kili comes up to his side as he continued to glare in the wizards direction.

"There's something dark in this world, I've felt it the second I've got here. Whatever that wizard of hiding it has the same dark magic on it." Link mumbled. Epona trampled in her spot with unsteady nerves. Link laid a hand on her head soothing out her nerves as he ran his other hand down her neck.

"Even Epona can smell the stench from here." Link said looking into his horse's brown eyes. Epona shifted her head to press it fully against his chest before he continued to calm her down, and in return it also managed to calm his jittery nerves. Closing his eyes in frustration, listening to his soundings he managed to pick up on the Wizards conversation.

"-reenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs." Link could hear the concern in Radagast, but it sounded more painful to hear him talk of it.

"Webs? What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur."

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned."

"No, Gandalf, it is not."

"A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror." This caught his attention the most.

"One that can summon the spirits of the dead...I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come...I'm sorry." Radagast was suddenly woken from his memories.

"Try a bit of Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves."

"Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?" Gandalf asks in a calm voice, but in reality Link could see straight through him. He was scared, worried, lost. Suddenly Link opens his eyes and looks over to them to see Radagast's hold a cloth-wrapped package handing it to the other wizard, before Gandalf unties it to look down at a blade. A blade that Showed its history on its outside. Link noticed he was clenching his fist tightly before he returned to petting Epona. A howl caused him to dart his hands to his pouch in a mere split second.

"Was that the wolf? Are there-are there more wolves out there?" Bilbo asked in panic. Link stared at the reddish hair of Epona as he listened.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur stated. The second he heard the gurgling growl, it makes Link's stomach drop. The warg was right behind him, leaping to once upon him. He shields himself quickly as the warg deposits its full strength upon him, reaching with its claws to snag at him. Epona reared back on her strong back legs before she landed a powerful kick, knocking the warg away hard. It didn't recover quickly enough to see Link had drawn his blade, now ramming it into the exposed chest.

An arrow whizzed past his head, just as another warg appeared just in front of him. The wart tumbled to the ground just as Dwalin finished it off. Link snapped his head back to shooter of the bow, Kili, who smiled and gave a wink.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said in disgust.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo pailed at the words.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf came stomping up to the dwarf King.

"No one." Thorin answered frowning.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf pressed on as if he wasn't telling the truth.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted." Link growled lowly, retrieving his sword from the dead carcass. He looked down at himself as he realized there was barely any original color from his tunic showing, being covered in dirt, blood, warg blood, and troll blood was unsettling for his nose. It started to seep deeper through his clothes again. That wasn't even including the wind on his stomach that just opened up, that started to numb up from any touch. He wasn't sure how much the flesh was ripped, but he brushed that matter aside to focus on the main task. Making sure that no one dies today.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin growled.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted."

"I'll draw them off." Radagast offered stepping into his sled.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf warned.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Link scratched his head in thought before coming to a decision.

"What are you doing?" Link mounted Epona quickly, grabbing her reins tightly.

"You can't expect for the scouts to stay right on his trail. You need another distraction, more destructive one to gain their attention for long." Link answered to the others. His sapphire eyes lingered on the dwarf king, eyes asking for permission. Thorin came forward.

"How long do you think you can hold them off?"And with that they were sent of in high speed down the grassy plains. Not long after wargs and their riders chased after the both of them.

"Come and get me! Ha ha!" The Brown wizard shouted over his own laughs. Link questioned his sanity at the wizards humor, as he stared at him with wide eyes.

The hylian loved it when Epona run at full speed, even in a dangerous situation such as this.

Meanwhile the company runs across the rocky land, as the hylian continued his part of the plan. Quickly hiding behind large rocks whenever orcs and wargs came too close to him, or the crazy brown wizard.

The plan was holding up for a while as Link dodged arrows and shot down anything that came to close. Until he heard an Orc shout something from across the field.

He had missed an warg.

"The Dwarf-scum are over there! After them!" Wargs ran into the direction where he could only guess where the company was. His stomach dropped as he rounded a corner to see the dwarves gathered near a rock as wargs and orcs gathered around them. They had no choice but to defend themselves.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled pulling out his new weapon. The company fought any scouts they came close with battle cries. Link steered Epona quickly to the frightened hobbit as an Orc was advancing on him. With the strong kick with the horses legs, the Orc was knocked away before he had made any harm to Bilbo. He slid off the saddle to the ground, striking the Orc in the chest as it charged at him in anger in a single stab beforehand collapsed to the ground. Link turned to Bilbo scanning him for any injures, lucky there were none.

"Stay with Epona and make sure to keep close to the company." Link commanded the hobbit. Obediently he nodded.

Link tuned to see more orcs advancing on Thorin more than anyone else. With the speed of a hylian he ran with great speed charging an Orc aiming at the dwarven King before he could have the chance. He tussled to the ground before he had managed to summit the Orc in a choke hold before snapping his neck in seconds. Link discarded the body quickly before he continued throughout the quick fights as he practically walked through orcs.

"This way, you fools!" The wizard pops up on a rock yelling to to the others.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin yelled ushering everyone along. Him and Thorin push members into the underground cave.

"Kili! Run!" Link snapped his attention to the archer who somehow ended up to be the farthest away. His veins froze as he noticed the dwarf running had a warg near him, which was currently only 10 feet away! Link's feet somehow already started moving without him noticing before he sprinted to the dwarf. He knew he wasn't going to make it in time.

10 feet

8 feet

6 Feet!

4 FEET!

"Duck!" Link yelled, before his hand went to his pouch. Kili did as instructed before he squeezed his eyes shut, instinctively raising his hands up for protection.

Crunch!

Kili turned his head, gasping in surprise to see the and it's Orc rider frozen in solid ice! His burning lungs and aching legs didn't stop moving as he noticed more orcs coming closer. Link stood in place as he passed him, haunting text to his uncle he shouted out for Link.

"If he wants to be killed, let him." Thorin grumbled before pushing Kili back. Gandalf rose from out of the cave next to them.

The hylian took a deep breath as he summoned enough power for one last spell. Something didn't feel right after the last one, he felt more drained than the last time he used his much magic. Normally he could cast more than this and feel fine but something was blocking him from doing so, like he was bounded by an invisible force. He needed something to focus on though his discomfort, thinking of the company safe was the only thing that came to mind, mostly Kili. He dwarf wanted to befriend him yet he pushed him away, some of the others as well. Truly he felt a pang of regret but he had to do it, part of him did desire the comfort of someone being there with him, to not be alone, that was one of his dreams he wish he could come true.

"You fool, RUN!" He heard Gandalf yell at him. With determination Link forced the residing energy he had left into the flames growing in his palms before shooting the ground. Sprouting into a giant wall of fire, it spread like a prairie fire quickly. The orcs and wargs stop their advantages before retreating into the distance for safety. Link pushed himself even further by forcing the fire to form a protective ring of fire to prevent any attacks from sides.

"He's going to kill himself if he continues this." Gandalf mumbled. Kili stared as the hylian before he saw arrows whiz past him into the ground. The orcs were now shooting at him!

"We can't just sit here and let him die!" Kili said loudly. The others peeked through the entrance, shocked at the sight of the barrier of fire. Link snapped his head into their direction before he pulled out his bow, noticing an arrow on. Gandalf' eyes widen in realization, stepping forward grabbing both Kili and Thorin into the cave. The company fell backwards as a suddenly blast of coldness and wind knocked them back, then forming a wall of ice sealing them into the cave.

"Has he gone crazy? He could have killed us!" Gloin yelled in anger. Fili took out Link's lanter realizing he didn't give it back, he ran his fingers on the cool metal before lifting it up.

"He's protecting us." Bilbo huffed before looking over to the icy wall.

"The lads a fool, I bet he's dead already." Dwalin huffed.

"Will all just stop! Don't talk about him as if he's already gone!" He has done everything to protect us." Kili finally snapped at the others, much to everyone's surprise.

"But lad-"

"I'm going to going back for him, even if I have to go alone." Kili stated boldly. Fili walked over to his brother instantly.

"Not even you can stop me Fee." Kili said crossing his arms. Fili smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Who said anything about stopping you? I'm coming!" Kili smiled at his brother in happiness of his support. Thorin came forward with a stony face.

"You two are going no where." Thorin stated. Both of the dwarven brothers slumped defeated.

"But-"

"Your lives aren't worth risking for someone such as him." Thorin said. Kili felt anger inside of him towards his uncle when he spat out the word him.

"Wha about me then?" Bofur said stepping behind the brothers. Soon other member of the company stepped forward as well. Ori, Oin, Bofur, Bifur, and Bilbo stood in a group against the others.

"Lads don't let his sacrifice be for nothing." As much as Balin wanted to go out there he knew there would be no coming back.

"I'm afraid to say there is no possible way for you even to get to him." Gandalf said from his spot as he watched.

"What?" Bilbo asked confused. Gandalf tapped on the thick ice with his staff.

"To remove this ice is very difficult. Either the caster has to want it to dissolve, or runs out of energy to power it, or you need fire to melt it." Gandalf explained.

"Then we will use fire." Ori said stepping forward.

"No ordinary fire can melt this ice. It needs magic, magic from the land of Hyrule. Not even my magic can over power this." Gandalf said sadly, looking defeated as the others.

"But he isn't dead." Bilbo whispered, he was relieved but still his nerves jumped with the hylian still missing. But the possibility of his death still frightened him.

"I guess we have no choice." Kili said defeated. They had no choice but go down the path they found at the end of the cave. Where it leads to, they did not know. The path narrowed out so much they had to turn sideways to walk through the crack. After allow the struggling they ended up in an opening, from there they could see a valley with beautiful buildings and structures.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name." Gandalf spoke up marveling the beautiful sight while the dwarves had the opposite reaction.

"Rivendell." Bilbo whispered in wonder.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf said.

"I wish Link was here to see it." Bilbo added sadly.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin said enraged.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf said.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin argued. He could see it now, the elves and their pointy ears sticking their heads in none of their business.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Thorin huffed in anger.

"Did the hylian know of this?" Thorin questioned.

"No. Only that I was planning seek refuge from friends. I doubt he would approve of my choices so easily." Gandalf said truthfully. Thorin seemed satisfied with that answer before hesitantly moving forward. The company travels over a bridge and into Rivendell. The dwarves become uncomfortable as they notice elves appearing, looking down studying them like something they never seen before.

"Mithrandir." A dark haired elf comes forward, smiling at the wizard.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf greeted with the same smile.

"Stay sharp." Thorin whispered to Dwalin. The dwarves glance around at their every move as if the elves we're waiting for them to put down their defenses to strike them down or imprison them.

"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen." The elf spoke in his native language much to the dwarves discomfort.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

"My lord Elrond is not here." Lindir said.

"Not here? Where is he?" The wizard asked confused. Loud horns sounded through the air as a group of elves on horses appear fast.

"Ifridî bekâr! Hold ranks! Thorin yelled. The dwarves bundle themselves into a circle, entrapping Bilbo and Ori in the middle as they draw their swords.

"Gandalf." A elf greets as the horses stop.

"Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" Gandalf spoke in the elvish language as well.

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui." Lord Elrond said. The two old friends hug each other as they come closer.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Elrond hinted raising a Orc sword, handing it off to another elf.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said guilty. The elf lord's eyes land on the dwarven King before he acknowledges.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greets.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin spoke.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain." The elf explained.

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thorin said coldly.

"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin." Elrond said in elvish to the other elves.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asked glaring at the elf.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf explained. The dwarves whisper amongst themselves before coming to an answer.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." Gloin said. Suddenly Kili comes to Lord Elrond, surprising everyone.

"Did you see anyone else out there by any chance?" Kili asked.

"Excuse me?" Elrond blinked in surprise.

"One of our friends were separated from our group, did you see him out there?" Kili continued. The elf's eyes wonder off before landing back on the dwarf.

"May I ask what his name is?" The elf asked.

"Link." Kili said before he could think anything of it. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of a man standing to the side, with weird clothing and a helmet that hidden his eyes from sight. By his appearance he looked of the race of man, but something about his seemed strange. He moved at the moment he said Link's name.

"I do believe I saw someone else out there." Elrond spoke as his eyes wandered over the dwarves again. All of the elves attention snapped out to the bridge right before a figure in the distance that was riding upon a speeding horse. Kili's smile grew so big to where it started to hurt, but dropped a second later. Link's injures looked greatly painful, but the hylian showed no signs of it on his face. Link stopped the second he neared the company he looked relieved as he quickly slid off Epona.

"You're alright." Bilbo said after a moment of silence, he nodded looking to Lord Elrond, studying the elf.

"The Hero of Twilight, I believe." Elrond said with awe while he titled his head to the side. Link remained quiet looking at the elf with no emotion. It managed to make the elf shift uncomfortably under the intense sapphire eyes watching him.

"Link this is Lord Elrond, of Rivendell." Gandalf introduced the elf. Link narrowed his eyes slightly at the mention of Rivendell. He had managed to read of the land of the elves during his stay at the Shire, at first it sounded like some fairy tale the way the book had described it. But it wasn't that too far off of the description, he can tell you that. Elves so this is what they looked like, honestly he can see why the dwarves mistaken him for one. There were some differences however, Hylians aren't as thin or pale as them, and most didn't have such long hair. Ears weren't the exact same either, they weren't as long, but not every Hylian had sharp ears.

"...Link." Link's eyes wandered over to a figure that came forward slowly. It was a man but- I couldn't be! How in Nayru's name could he be here?!

The familiar figure walked toward, and now stood only five feet away from him. The company stared in confusion as the stranger suddenly walked closer before stopping.

"Rusl?" Link only stared.

"It's really you, son" the man said laughing painfully. He moved a hand towards the hylian, but stopped the second he teen took a cautious step back.

"You aren't him, doesn't live in this world. It's a lie!" Link yelled. Rusl inched forward slowly before stopping again holding up his hands.

"I can prove it." Rusl said calmly. Kili could see as the hylian become rigid immediately, he took a step forward to come to his aid. He found Gandalf's staff stopping him, he looked up to see the wizard shaking his head in disapproval before watching the two again.

"When you were only 6 years old you would always manage to involve yourself in helping anyone you could around the village. You're just like your father, but as stubborn as your mother as well." Rusl started to bring back memories that were best left forgotten. But the man continued on.

"And by the age of 8 you managed to find a young horse, Epona, the one behind you right now. You then worked at the farm with Fado, and not long after that did you start watch over my son and the rest of the children of Ordon, after they managed to get lost in the woods. The same thing happened the day were ready to set out on our own travel, right before-" Rusl stopped mid sentence, he too was choking to keep his emotions still as he talked of the past. Link to was heaving deep breaths as Rusl took off his helmet. Meeting those familiar greenish blue eyes that he has long known. Thorin noticed as more four figures appeared to the sides, but what caught his eye was they had the same pointed ears as the hylian.

"I know I can never replace your father, but you were always like a son to me, even if I wasn't always there for you these post years. I couldn't protect you that day, or the years we have spent apart over that damned war, I shall be forever sorry but that has not changed my family." Link noticed Rusl was now only two feet away. He could feel the warmth of good breath, and he struggled to remain in place as we hungered for the comfort. If he gave in he knew he would not be able to back out. His body was protesting with his brain though, it needed to release itself of its emotions and pain it struggled not to show. Right now it was failing to do what he wanted, on the very edge of collapsing.

Rusl could see good distress easily through the some walls, so he pulled the teen into an strong embrace, not caring of the blood soaking into his clothes. That moment the wall fell, turned into dust even. Soon he returned the embrace with the same strength as Rusl buried one hand into the dark golden hair, pushing Link's head into his chest as the boy wrapped his strong arms tight around his back. Rusl noticed his trembling didn't stop as they stood there.

Link breathed in his scent as his head buried deeper into his shirt. It reminded him of the fields back in Ordon ranch, where the pumpkins grew and kids would play in the streams while he watched them. Colin would always sit next to him and Ilia as Malo, Talo, and Beth would try to catch fish bare handed, but failed each time until he would have to get us and help them.

Suddenly Link's legs buckled under him, strong arms hooked under his arms as his vision blurred. His body was sitting down with the lack of sleep, adrenaline, and blood. Everything was numbing out right now, he only heard murmurs of his name before dots filled his sight.

"Link!"

Then everything went black.

This took so long, and so much work. Almost 10,000 words...well shit, that's all I can say to that. I'm glad I finally got this done! My heart is aching for what I wrote, and my fingers hurt for all of the typing. So anyway the next chapter is so important, and so emotional. I wish I already have it finished but no I have to type the rest of half of it.

Should I keep be chapters as long as this or short? The thing is it takes weeks to write long chapter, but it takes less time for short ones. I can't decide, I need someone else's opinion on this please.

Please review and follow and thank you everyone who has!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Glimpse of Fate

"Link!"

That was the last thing he heard before passing out. He could remember glimpses, almost like close pictures that he had no idea meant. But everything was blurred out by a dark force pushing him deeper into a void.

Everything was on fire, screams ripped through the air as stood there upon a platform. The sight before was horrifying.

It was massacre.

Absolute bloodshed. Amber filled the charcoal black sky, as smoke rose up from building were lit on fire. The aroma of ashes lingered around him as the heat sucked out any water in the air before it could reach him. It was like he was inside of an oven, and people were the dish set and the main course. Ablaze while others screamed or fled away like rats. Families were destroyed before him, children, babies. They all yelled out for help, pleading for anyone to help them as their world was coming down upon them.

Suddenly the platform Link was standing on shifted. He snapped his head down to find he was standing upon was shining, it was mountains of gold. It reached all the way out of his sight, it seemed like it never ended. Creeping up, inch by inch the higher and higher to his legs as struggled to climb out, it was like the quicksand back in Gerudo desert. Link's eyes caught movement behind him before the gold rumbled loudly in his ears. Giant blood red scales filled his vision before he was met with demonic amber eyes as the beast smirked grinned devilishly.

"What do we have here? A filthy mutt prowling around my mountain. Trying to steal my gold!" It screeched at him with large lungs. His blood vibrated from the loudness as the voice. He remained silent as he the eyes looked down upon his, waiting for an answer. The beast grew angry at his disobedience to answer his questions.

"Answer when spoken to, mutt!" It commanded harshly. Sharp like teeth that were like rows blades beared at him, demanding for him to submit in fear. He didn't flinch an inch as they neared him, actually bearing his own teeth, that somehow sharpened as well.

"Such a courageous Hero I see. You need to be broken before your presented to your master then. No matter it won't take long. Well then Hero, watch as your friends die before you."

His heat stopped as he watched Fili upon a tower being raised by a dark figure, the dwarf screamed in agony as a sword ripped out of his chest before he was thrown to the ground. His lifeless body laid on the icy stone ground as he stared in the scene.

"Fili!" The piercing scream on the top of his lungs hurt his throat, as sight of his deceased corpse of the dwarf laid there.

Next scene only teared at his bleeding pained soul. Kili fought viciously against his opponent, but he stood no chance against the strong grip holding him down upon it's knee. Link struggled against the gold coins that grew around him, as if he could go and stop this-this nightmare!

The dwarf gasped as he was stabbed through his heart, warm brown eyes searching his before they finally closed shut forever. The searing black hole filled inside of his chest now grew larger and larger by the second.

"Stop! Please stop!" Link clenched his eyes shut, not willing to see anything else. A unknown force retched them back open for him to see Thorin laying on the ground as he held up his sword to block another from piercing him as his attacker stood tall above him, but soon he is overpowered as the blade sinks into his chest. Gasping his final breath of life as it soon faded away from his body.

"I said stop!" Link snarled viciously. He refused to believe in these lies, they weren't real!

"Why do you even bother protecting them, when they will always leave you in the mud like everyone else?" The scaled rapscallion rumbled from behind him as he circled his prey.

"You will never understand beast, as of you could know the meaning to know if you know the real meaning of real sanity." Link spat out as he glared holes into the him.

"Hmmm, I suppose not. I have no useless needs such as yourself, this useless feeling of love. Look at you how weak you are, foolish creature that's idiotic enough to actually risk your life for weaklings, it makes me sick. Maybe if I just get rid of them if you hold them so dearly to your heart, then maybe you will do something useful." Suddenly Bilbo appeared on the next scene, the monstrous beast lumbered over to the frightened hobbit like a ferocious lion ready to kill it's fallen pray. Breathing heavily as the flames turned to life in the back of its throat. The flames rocketed towards the hobbit as he stood paralyzed by fear.

"Nooooo!"Suddenly a piercing pain exploded in his back spreading through his stomach. A shining blade soaked in blood appeared, his blood. He felt the hot bath as someone leaned close in chuckling. He froze as he his eyes connected with the ruby wild growling eyes. It was a mirrored face of himself as he saw only in his nightmares.

Link's eyes shot open, as he now laid drenched in sweat in a bed. He was now in a strange room, one that he has never seen before. Suddenly he felt the firm hands that gripped his arm firmly, they yelled his name loudly as he only took a second to breath. In a flash his instincts kicked in, his hands gripped the front of the person's clothes as if he was prepared to throw them across the room with the little strength he had. He froze the second he saw scared, and frightened, yet warm brown eyes staring into his.

"K-Kili?" Link managed to say out between deep pants. Searching over the dwarf for any signs of an illusion, eyes lingering in the center of his chest for the fatal wound from his nightmare.

"As much as I hate to ask, will you let go of me?" Kili asked amusingly. Link hesitantly let go of the dwarf's clothes before his hand feel limply into his lap, eye's remaining on his chest. The dwarf's playful expression soon turned into a look of concern. With boldness he grasped both of Link's shoulders, shaking him out of his trance to meet his eyes.

"You were screaming bloody murder, what in Mahal were you dreaming of?" Kili asked worriedly, he just stared at the dwarf as he debated with himself what he just dreamt of.

"...nightmares...again. Is the company safe?" Link asked switching topics.

"You can't even spend a minute to think about yourself while you screamed like you were being ripped to pieces. This is why I never see you sleep. And here I thought you were just afraid of sleeping in the dark." Kili muttered jokingly trying to brightened up the mood. Link's ears twitched at the comment before he focused back on his nightmare. He hadn't yet notice his shaking, until the dwarf pointed it out before him. The set of hands still didn't loosen their grip on him, until he was lying fully back on the bed.

Suddenly he realized there was no pain, but only soreness from his body, he just felt drained. Then he took a notice in the familiar set of clothes, clothes he hasn't worn since the day, checking for wounds surprisingly none at all.

"Your lucky they were able to save you with that weird vo-doo magic." Kili informed him. Of course this was the work of a potion, too bad he didn't have a green potion right now.

"Hylian magic." Link added.

"Whatever... So these are your scars?" Link looked down to see his shirt has ridden up to flash some of his old scars upon his hip and stomach. The skin was lighter in those areas, the same with the few scars upon his bare arms. He liked to cover these up the chance he could, too many harsh memories at the sight of them.

"Can I see one?" The question caught him off guard, and before he could register what he was saying he spoke.

"I guess." He mentally at himself, those puppy dog eyes seemed to give the dwarf power over him somehow. Kili's hands traveled to his arm, causing him to flinch slightly again at the touch. His hands the ghosted over the soft tissue on his arm,before they trailed along the scar. The deep mark dipped lower into his skin, where some skin and muscle door have been, before it dived down all the way to the other side of his upper arm. He was surprised how gentle his touch that he could barely feel them, that was until he felt them on the soft side of his arm. I laugh managed to escape his lips before he could catch it. Kili snapped his head up as he heard the alien noise come from the hylian.

"What does it tickle?" Kili joked, unaware of his effects on the hylian.

"..." Link turned and scratched the back of his head with his other hand. Realization hit the dwarf as he studied the hylian's reaction, his smile grew larger in seconds.

"It does!" He exclaimed. Link retched his arm out of the dwarf's hold before he could continue to tickle him. Quickly he brought the bed sheet up to cover himself.

"Try it again and maybe I'll let the next Orc take a little bit off the top." Link warned.

"And maybe I'll leave you in the rage of my uncle." Kili reminded him. Which one was worse, Thorin or an Orc?

"... You win this round." He muttered defeatedly. Kili laughed loudly before patting his shoulder, this time he hadn't flinched at all.

"But the war has just begun." Link added before grinning as the dwarf's smile turn into a nervous one.

"Do I get a prize?" The dwarf asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm scared to ask what you want." Link said eyeing at the cheerful dwarf.

"Can I see your hair?" Kili asked happily. Link gawked at him for a moment before answering.

"What's up with you and touching things? You creep." The question was really needed to be asked. The dwarves seemed to have some obsession in hair, and prying into other people's business. Luckily they weren't all that hard on him.

"Hey!" Link's focus wandered to his golden hair. It hasn't been cut in mouths and already it was grown to almost to his shoulders.

"I need to cut this soon." He muttered brushing his hands through his hair.

"Don't do that!" Kili suddenly shouted catching him by surprise.

"But what if I'm in battle and my hair is grabbed and I can't move, or it catches on fire?" This could be a reasonable debate.

"So I can braid it?" Maybe not.

"Isn't that a little girly?" Link asked. Kili looked a little angry before answering.

"For dwarves your hair is a sign of honor, and respect. Each braid holds a different meaning, including the beads. Cutting it of shows that you have no honor or respect, this should never be done." Kili explained. Link then remembered his short conversation with the Ori as he taught him writing lessons.

"I remember now, but only family, lovers, and very close friends are permitted to do that. Am I right?" Link reminded looking back to the dwarf in question. Kili chuckled rubbing the back of good neck nervously.

"Kili you know why we can't-" Link was suddenly cut off.

"Please!" The puppy dog returned again! Link narrowed good eyes before sighing.

"You're not going to stop until you win, are you?...Fine I won't cut it." Kili cheered rising up to his feet in victory, raising his first in the air. The dwarf then moved his hands towards the hylian's hair before Link caught his wrists, preventing him from moving at all.

"Hey, I thought you said you let me?" Kili asked confused as he tried to reach the hair.

"I never said when." Link reminded struggling with the dwarf's strong power when compared to his sore state. Even if he didn't show it, he was amused by the face the dwarf made.

"That's not fair!" The dwarf huffed, they continued to battle with their strengths, oblivious to the doors that opened up.

"It seems like you two are having fun." The paused from their match to see Fili, Oin, and Balin in the doorway. Link's eyes widen as he saw another person from his past. She wore the same dark clothes, and skirt added with a purple apron that had the same design as last time. The same unique red hair style tied back up. She held her hands on her hips, same smug look plastered on her face.

"See your in high spirits, boy."

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm having trouble updating on time so I'm going to have to shorten chapters. I have to say I loved the humor in this chapter a lot. But next few chapters will be important and explain so much. Thanks for reviewing and following.

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 melding the cracks

Telma mused at his shocked expression before walking closer before ruffling his hair before he could protest. He growled in annoyance as he has was too busy trying to defend of Kili from touching his hair.

"Feeling better?" Balin asked kindly walking to the other side of the bed. Fili pulled Kili off of him, much to his appreciation.

"I'm fine." Link answered simply.

"Good. Now what in Mahal were you thinking idiot?" Oin asked in anger, pointing a finger at him.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion as the doctor scolded him.

"Don't go off and start killing yourself like a idiot! You had us worried, don't ever do that again." Oin grumbled.

"That's not an option. You all know that I have to protect you all." Link reminded frowning.

"We know this lad, but you're not going to last long if you make choices like this." Balin said.

"And if I don't these decisions, then the outcome could possibly be the death of the company. Even if it's one member, only one, I will meet the odds to guard them with my life." Link as he grimaced.

"Still the same stubborn swordsman I see. There's no use in trying to change his mind, dwarves. If a army of monsters won't stop him, neither will you. Trust me when I say this, nothing will rob him of his courage." Telma advised smiling silently.

"Are all hylians this reckless?" Fili muttered under his breath.

"Not even close." She answered surprising him, he had forgotten about the Hylians strong ears. Link's scowl deepened as he stared down at his hands.

"But I be honored to stand, fight, and die by his side. He has a pure heart, and a kind soul even if he doesn't think so himself. his choices come from the heart, even if not everyone agrees with them, they are for the best. And because of that he's always been there, even when the odds seem impossible, if it's to save little boy's life, or to bring back a girl's memories. To me he's the definition of a true hero. No matter how stubborn he is." Telma said wholeheartedly. Link looked up at her in surprise before a smile ghosted on his face.

"So let's spare the time by getting to the real question at hand then. How are both you and Rusl here?" Link asked snapping back into a more serious tone.

"Honey, that would just ruin the surprise." She said teasingly. Link turned to Balin to see if he would have the answers, sadly he didn't know either.

"Now let's go get something inside hat stomach of your, must be hungry by now." Telma said before walking over to a table, ruffling through the drors.

"But I thought I would need to stay in bed?" Link asked. He at least expected to be bedridden, even if he didn't want to.

"I already know you won't stay in bed, even if I tried you to it you'll somehow get out." She predicted easily. It was true he would have done that. She came over handing him his gear, before heading towards the door pausing to wink before stepping out.

"What a strange woman." Oin said once she stepped out.

"Because of that she knows me so well." Link mumbled before swinging his legs over the side, before strapping on his belt pouches, shield, and sword.

"Don't you think you should rest a while longer lad?" Balin asked coming to his side.

"I'm not going back to sleep, and I don't have anymore injuries, there's no point." He brushed off their concern. The healer blocked his path, firmly pushing him back down just as he attempted to stand up.

"You're not going anywhere unless I clear you from this bed, boy." Link huffed in annoyance, but stayed put. Oin gave him a check up as before he was allowed to even stand off from the bed. Once he was standing up the dwarf wanted him to walk to see how he could perform the task, with all the lost blood it made it difficult to focus but he managed to talk in a straight line. He barely noticed Fili and Kili on both of his sides, ready to catch him. It aggravated him at how they treated him like a fragile glass figurine all the time, like anything they say or do will set him off or hurt him. Only a few weeks ago they didn't care if he disappeared off the face of the world.

"The female hylian was right. You need something eat, build back your strength. You almost lost half of your blood in only a few hours." Oin instructed as they walked down some silence was almost suffocating, only the noise of Link's sandals clicking and the thumps from the dwarfs boots were the only thing he could focus on, well there were a few things. He admired the beauty of this place, but it seemed too perfect for him, and he wasn't exactly comfortable being around the bloody elves right now. They walked into a room where to be greeted by the surprised company seated at two tables, while Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin were sitting at a separate table. He managed to catch their attention as he walk through the door open before they stared in surprise.

"Master Link...shouldn't you still be resting?" Gandalf asked surprised at his appearance. Link nodded to Thorin in acknowledgment before facing the wizard again.

"I've had enough rest." Link answered as he eyed the elf sitting next to Thorin and Gandalf. Rusl appeared out of nowhere, the company noticed the hylian's demeanor almost instantly changed, he seemed more relaxed and less tense around the man.

"Normally you would love to sleep into the afternoon." Rusl reminded, with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything can change in only a few years." Link sighed running a hand through his hair. Rusl's smile seemed to have vanished for a moment.

"I know...but that doesn't mean you can't change back." Rusl said quietly, studying Link for a moment.

"It's the nightmares again, isn't it?" Rusl asked in realization. Link sighed, before looking defeated for moment nodding.

"I don't want to talk about." Link stated before the man could continue. He felt the weight of an hand on his shoulder before looking up.

"You know I'm always here, read to listen if you want.. He offered. It felt nice having someone to talk to, hylian thought to himself. They stared at each other before breaking eye contact, Link walked past him to sit next to Bilbo. Who looked surprised to see him as his choice, before greeting him happily.

"At first I almost didn't recognize you, with the new clothes and all." The hobbit said examining his attire. Link smiled slightly at the hobbits honesty. He noticed in the corner of his eye Kili sat down next to him, and his brother. Bilbo noticed how cautious he seemed in this place just like back at the Shire, looking at everything quietly deciding on every move he was going to make.

"I wore these years ago, when I lived in Ordon. I-have to admit I never thought I would wear these again." He said suddenly observing his clothes as well.

"We are all glad your right lad, but don' you think you should have some more rest?" Bofur asked with concern in his eyes. The others too had a look in their eyes.

"How long was I out for?" He asked suddenly.

"Only a few hours, at the most." Dwalin answered. Link shook his head in thought, his body should have shut down for more then that. Even with the healing position, his strength needed to recover. But something was still blocking him, it also prevented him from sleep. His nightmares were only getting more violent, and his sleep was diminishing. What could be the cause of his? Maybe it was the curse, it was the only logical explanation, it started about that time. Or it could just be that his body wasn't functioning right in Middle-earth, his magic too was affected. No wonder why everyone was telling him to get some rest.

"What happened when I passed out?" Link asked studying the dwarves' reaction. They seemed quiet than usual.

"I think I can explain that." A familiar voice said suddenly. The hylian teen snapped his head up to see four figures standing at the door way. One black haired female equipped with armor and metal plating on her arms, feet, and waist, Ashie. The next a male with distinct pointed ears, with a brownish red hair color. Glasses placed on his face, as his book rest open in his arms while he writes notes down in it, as if he was had little time to jot it down, Shad. Last was a male with the same distinct ears, his eyes met with his as his old wrinkled face folded into face, Auru.

"It is safe to say it is well to see you again old friend." Aura said walking to his side as the others did as well. Telma leaned at the door sixth the same smirk plastered on her face.

"I can say the same, Auru." Link said standing up. They clasped each other's shoulders reassuringly, both smiled before Link greeted the others.

"Seems like I'm getting more surprises by the hour, mind telling me what else to expect." The teen asked. The three look at each other before answering.

"I am sorry, but we cannot give you a warn you at this moment, nor explain." Shad said turning to the elves playing their harps as angelic music played throughout the air. Link sagged down defeated and frustrated being in the dark and everything that was going on.

"Fine. Can you can you at least explain the progress so far in Hyrule?" The teen pressed.

"Construction is running its natural course. Each race is contributing to food, supplies, and weapons shipments. All are allowing almost full permission for others to roam on each other's land." Shad explained pulling out notes and maps to him to examine.

"Already?" He asked surprised looking up from the data charts. Balin looked over to see it was almost the same map, but it had different neater notes on it that Link's map.

"Wonder what or who the races would care so much about to do that." Telma hinted with a smirk.

"You aren't saying-" his question was answered before he could finish.

"Aye we are. Your selfless actions and relationships managed to have all races to step aside their differences, they went even farther to find you after you were declared missing. Search that day, parties were made across to the corners of the world, even to the Gerudo desert for Din's sake. There wasn't a leaf unturned when the reach started...they were all afraid their savior was killed or kidnapped." Rusl explained. Kili frowned as he watched Link place his head in his hands for a moment, then he noticed the grin forming on the hylian's face. Inside himself he felt many mixed emotions, but he was overall happy at what they had accomplished by themselves. This was a big step for peace fully coming back to all the lands.

"Weeks, I spoke to each of the leaders for weeks to try to think about the option. It only took a day to do actually make a choice?" Link asked smiling, not in humor but in proudness.

"That and a missing friend." Auru said. Link's smile dropped slightly as he looked down at the papers. Suddenly they were retched out of his hands before he could protest.

"Hey!" Link reached to grab the papers, but they were already too far gone.

"Can't have you working already, eat before I have to spoon feed you." Telma warned before handing back the papers to Shad.

"It's for the best. Your full strength still hasn't returned yet. Working isn't going to help that." Shad said apologetically. Kili bumped his shoulder to gain his attention.

"May I ask, how did you all meet each other?" Kili asked curiously as his eyes lingered on the others. They held distrust, but curiosity at the same time.

"We formed an undo over team of our own just a few months after Hyrule was taken, the Resistance. Each of us came from one opposite corner, trying to help anyone in need, or to stop the sudden monsters appearing." Ashie explained for him.

"So all of you found formed this team to protect others?" Dori asked questionably.

"Yes. But not all of us are on this team." Arur piped up, this raised many questions to the others.

"Link isn't an official member. A while later after our missions have started, we heard rumors there was rumor of a someone managing to slag beasts that attacked innocents, and also managed to stand his ground against the Bulblin King. We were rather surprised at what we found." Shad explained sticking his nose down into his book again.

"So you didn't have any missions with him?" Fili asked.

"No. We don't have any idea what he has even seen. Not even will he tell me much of the past few years." Rusl said looking down as the boy's frozen form. All eyes were on him now as he stared down at his hands, finding them more interesting. Telma managed to see him by continuing.

"To think a boy from the village of Ordon, of all the places. Out of all the men in Hyrule castle, it would be a 16 year old to solve all of our problems." Telma mused.

"Almost 19." Link reminded annoyed.

"He managed to find his way into my bad one day, looking as lost as a puppy. Just in time to help me transport a sick zora child across the land, he was our only swordsman." Telma said remembering to that very first day. Link can still remember the smell fresh meat, wines, alcohol, ale, mead, beer, and other beverages the grown men loved to grown themselves in back then. Most reason was to dull out the painful world, lost neighbors, friends, family, and loved ones. Just to drown out their memories and true emotions to feel somewhat happy again.

"Weren't there any other men around?" Nori questioned confused.

"There weren't any. All brave ones died in the first battles, the rest were cowards trying to run away from their own duties. Bah! They all talked big, but once the time came they were running like dogs, tails between their legs and honor out the door. Bunch of scared babies." Telma fumed for a second.

"Can you blame them? Who wasn't afraid back then, people were killed or being imprisoned each day. To watch their world being destroyed, everything they knew. They weren't animals, animals kill to live and eat. They were monsters only set to make any destruction. The real question is who wouldn't be afraid? Link suddenly as he looked to the others.

"You weren't." Bilbo said stopping mid way of eating his salad.

"Of course I was afraid, i'd be concerned if I wasn't. I was feared for everyone's lives, afraid if I would not be able to find a village with actual people in it. Someone without fear is impossible." Link said.

"I'm never afraid. I'm a grown dwarf, fear isn't in our blood." Gloin argued. Link trained his attain on the red haired dwarf.

"Are you saying that you don't fear for the lives of your comrades? Or your family? How about your son or wife?" Link asked daringly. The dwarf smut his mouth before taking out his small portrait of his beautiful wife and son Gimli.

"Nothing is wrong to fear. It's you who gives it power, if you decide to let it control your life that's on you. But you alone can overcome it, make it into something else. If there is no fear then there is no courage, you need both to give other a true meaning. That's how I move on, I conquered my fears to be where I am today. Not because someone else told me to." Link mumbled the last part. 'Even if I'm still fighting it' he said inside his head. The Rusl suddenly clasped up him on his shoulder in comfort, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Wise words from someone familiar, I believe." The older man said raising an eyebrow. Link smiled faintly before returning back to his blank face.

"Your aunt would be proud of you." He continued. Link growled under his breath.

"So what's going on with you and princess Zelda?" Telma asked suddenly switching the topic. Link racked his brain to think of what she was talking about as he stared at the woman in confusion.

"What?" Telma huffed before Shad came up to clear the confusion.

"Rumors are spreading that you both have developed a romantic relationship with the time spent some together." Shad explained. Link was taken back at this. Him and princess Zelda? He had only seen her as a leader, maybe a friend, but far from lover. Not to mention she was the princess! The company laughed, someone (probably Fili or Nori) howled like a wolf.

"We are not courting. Now leave it alone." Link dismissed easily. Rusl raised an eyebrow before continuing.

"You two seem to have some connection." He drawled out, questioning if the teen was telling the truth.

"She offered me a position of a royal knight. We only have been discussing of the future plans for Hyrule….what is this really about?" Link narrowed his eyes in suspicion slightly.

"We are just concerned of the potential leader of Hyrule." Ashie explained quickly, raising her hands in reassuringly.

"I'm not becoming king, so don't worry about it." Link said huffing silently, but they pressed on.

"You may think that now-"

"I don't want to be king! Princess Zelda and I have no desire to have that type of relationship, so don't go start planning about my future." His voice raised slightly in anger. With all of his strength gone it was hard to control his emotions when they threatened to lash out. Link looked to the company as they stared, practically asking for more details with the looks he received. Bofur opened his mouth, but quickly shut it as Link shot him a look.

Link refused to continue the conversation any longer, and thankfully the others felt his distress to they managed to put aside their questions for now. Ashei, Shad, and Auru, and Telma excused themselves that moment. Link could practically feel the distrust of the dwarves in the air, not only to his friends but mostly the elves. However Thorin seemed to put up with the discomfort of sitting next to Elrond, surprising him even more by talking somewhat little with him. Link sighed disappointed while looking at the table's supply. It was all green, salads, fruits, and vegetables, all things that he could tell the dwarves found disgust to, all by the looks on their face and how their appetite for the past weeks mostly contained meat. Just listening to them was embarrassing.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Dori said staring down at the contents of his plates.

"I don't like green food." He heard Ori say, pushing away his plate.

"Where's the meat?" Dwail asked. Link started to grab a few fruits and bread as he listened. Bilbo already had his plate filled to look like a mountain of greens.

"Have they got any chips?" Oin asks. Link's attention is drawn back to the wizard and his conversation.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." Elrond observed the sword Thorin had found at the troll cave with care, as well as Gandalf's.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..." the elf explained as he looked down at the blade. Link saw the hobbit look down at his new sword.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." Balin said. Bilbo crunched his face up in confusion.

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" The hobbit asked confused.

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword; more of a letter opener, really." the dwarf said looking down at the small blade. Bilbo's face fell not long after that.

"Don't worry Bilbo, after we are done traveling I bet that yours will become legend." Link whispered silently over to the hobbit in encouragement. The hobbit looked up with curious eyes.

"You think so?" He asked quietly. Link smiled faintly before nodding, proceeding to eat what was on his plate.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf explained.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" the elf questioned. Gandalf shifted uncomfortably in his seat. No one had answered the question as it remained silent, only the elven music playing. Link noticed out of the corner of his that Kili was eyeing a certain female elf playing the harp, she watched him in curiosity as well. He even giving her a wink with his famous smile as Dwalin looked somewhat a little angry with him.

"Can't say I fancy elf maids myself. Too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin, not enough facial hair for me. Although that one there's not bad." Kili says looking to a passing elf. Link almost choked on a his food as he looked to the elf, male elf. It takes everything to keep in his laughter as Dwalin points it out.

"That's not an elf maid." He points out. Kili blushed embarrassed to find out its true. Everyone bursts out laughing as the young dwarf sinks down into his seat, shoulder resting against Link's rib cage as he sloughed. Link managed to contain his laughter but his eyes betrayed him again, until something hit him.

"You think you would learn the first time?" He questioned looking down to the dwarf. More laughter rose at the questioning look he gave, Kili nudged him in the ribs frowning.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Kii questioned looking down at his plate, already 3/4th gone.

"Eh. It's not my favorite of foods, but it's better than nothing. Besides I don't think Telma was lying when she said she would force feed me." He shuttered at the thought of it. The others chuckled around him. Just as he picked up his cup he stopped, just as it neared his face that scrunched up. Bilbo noticed the face of disgust as he started down at the contents in his cup.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked with concern as Link pushed his cup away.

"Nothing." Link said simply not wanting to go into detail. The hobbit didn't push any further.

"13 dwarves, a halfling, and a hylian,strange travelling companions, Gandalf." Elrond questioned with an raised eyebrow in suspicion. Link's ears twitched in annoyance of the elf trying to pry for information. Obviously the company (mostly Thorin) didn't want anyone knowing of their journey to Erebor. Fearing they could stop them somehow. Not approving of the risks they were willing to take.

"These are the descendants of the House of Durin! They're noble, decent folk. And they're surprisingly cultured. They've got a deep love of the arts."Gandalf says as the poorly table mannered dwarves complained and chewed loudly.

"Change the tune, why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

"Did somebody die?!" Oin exclaims. Link face palmed as Bofur jumped onto a table.

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it!" The dwarf starts singing loudly then. I

"There is an inn, a merry old inn

beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

one night to drink his fill.

The ostler has a tipsy cat

that plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he saws his bow

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

now sawing in the middle.

So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

a jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

'It's after three!" Soon all of the dwarves joined in, stomping and clapping to the rhythm. Link couldn't help but watch in amusement, unlike the elves and Gandalf, who was embarrassed at their actions. It only became worse as food as being thrown around to hit others. The laughter was like music to his ears as he watched with a smile, as well as Thorin. The song ended soon after, but the laughter didn't stop, that was until the door creaked slowly a small form scurried in quickly before rushing over to Rusl. All the air left him as he studied to see a small child with blond hair and sky blue eyes...Colin.

He looked the same, besides the sword and wooden shield he had left him with, strapped neatly to his back. But his arms and legs were covered in bandages, already needing to be changed. He didn't even pay attention to what the boy was speaking with Rusl before the man pointed in his direction before his eyes landed on him. Many emotions laced into his eyes, shock, disbelief, hope, fear, sadness, anxiety, pain. It only seconds as the tears streamed down his small face before he found himself already standing up to move to him.

Suddenly he found the boy rushing in his arms, desperately wrapping his arms around him as if his life depended on it. Link returned the hug just as fierce as Colin sobbed loudly into his already dampening shirt. The teen gently coming his hand through the light blond hair in comfort. The company stared in confusion at the scene, but we're totally ignored as the hylian's attention was drawn on the weeping boy.

"Colin..." Link whispered trying to pull away, but the boy refused to budge away as he climbed to him.

"Please don't do-don't, p-please not again. D-Don't leave me alone like the others." Colin managed to choke out in a desperate attempt. It broke his heart hearing the fear in his voice as he fell apart in his hands. Link realized now that all this time he seemed the comfort of his family, his real family. After so long of being alone, it was- it was nice. No more than that, like the sun shining down on mountain that has been clouded by raging storms for too long.

"I'll never leave you like that, never little brother." The words formed naturally in his mouths shut he silently whispered them to him. The trembling boy seemed to have cried harsher into his now soaking shirt.

"I-I missed you t-too...I thought." His hiccups soon became uncontrollable for a moment. Link steadied him before instructing him to take deep breaths.

"I-I thou-ught he got you-u to-o." Colin struggled the words out. Link raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who Colin?" Link asked silently.

"T-The monster who t-took the others a-away, k-kidnapped me, hurt-" he didn't manage to finish his sentence before another wail passed through him. Link picked up the child in his arms with his little strength before standing up.

"That monster won't ever touch you again, he's far away where you'll never see him. Nothing is going to happen to the others-" Link was cut off by the boy in surprise.

"W-What about you?" Colin asked raising his head to look up to him. It pained him to see his red, teared, puffy face staring up at him like he was a kicked puppy.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Link excused trying calm down the child, giving him a reassuring smile.

"That's exactly what dad said, and he almost died!" Colin yelled. Link winced before sharing a look with Rusl before turning his attention back on the boy.

"Have I ever given up, or lost?" He asked, Colin remained silent.

"...No…." Link pushed his head back into his shoulder.

"Then I'm not giving up now, you know that….Besides Ilia will probably kick my ass if I ever did." Both Colin and Link laughed brightly. Kili stared at the heart warming scene with full interest as well as the rest as the company. This boy actually managed to make Link laugh, and smile! A side of the hylian he had never seen before. He wished he could see this more often from the teen. He could see why he wanted to protect his loved ones so much. Even if it meant never seeing them again….

The way they interacted with each other reminded him of something familiar…..

Kili noticed three more children paused in the doorway. Two boys, and a girl both shocked before they sprinted towards the teen. Link who was unaware of their presence, was pummeled to the ground under their added weight, landing harshly on his back as he was squashed under the pile. Even with the wind knocked out of him he managed to chuckle slightly before groaning in pain. Link questioned how he was still barely able to breath with all of the tight hugs he was receiving. He froze as he heard their sobs threatening to escape them. He sat up trying to wrap his arms around them all as they sat on both sides, and his lap. Still clutching to him tightly as they sobbed. Whispered to them silently trying to calm him down as best as he could. He managed to catch his name a few words like "you're finally here", "I knew you would come","don't leave".

Guilt soon filled his chest as he stared down at them. He was the cause of the tears. The stress building up in the kids must have been extremely uncomfortable, and only more heart breaking as they vented out time to time whenever he tried to ease it up on them. This was his fault, if he hadn't have let his guard down that day, if he could of been stronger, then maybe they would have never felt this pain they were going though. They would not have been taken from their home, seen things no kids should have, experience the pain and anxiety of fearing for their lives that could have been taken within an seconds.

It's his fault. He's supposed to protect them.

It's his fault. He's responsible.

It's his fault….

"It's okay, we're all here now. Just let it out." He whispered softly to them. Their cries soon drowned out after a while until their hiccups finally subsided they hesitantly sat back, but still remained by his side cling to his arms or hands. Malo sat on his right side, while Beth stayed on his left, both Colin and Talo sat in his lap.

Link took full notice to see that the other three kids had bandages as well over their limbs. A fierce bolt of anger stuck through him as he stared down at the cloths covering their injuries.

"How did you get these?" Link asked with a stern yet concerned face. They all seemed to stiffen as they chose to remain silent, fear of his reaction to what trouble they manage to get themselves in. Only when he asked again forcefully did someone answer hesitantly.

"Uh we….we went into Faron woods looking for you." Beth answered looking up to Link with watered forest green eyes. Link seemed to have puffed up in anger as he looked down at the kids.

"After I told you never to go in there? It's dangerous the last time you kids when in there, why would you go in there again?" Link scolded. The kids seemed to shiver all of a sudden.

"We-we just wanted to find you. We were scared when we heard no one had found you yet, and-and we just couldn't sit there and wait. What if you were imprisoned by trolls in the forest just like me!?" Tall shouted as a sob threatened to escape him. Link's stern face fell immediately as he pressed Talo's head into his chest before he managed to start the river of tears again.

"Please don't do that again. I couldn't live with myself if you ask get killed because of me." Link begged with pleading eyes. The children nodded in promise before Link ushered them to let him stand up. Reluctantly he able to do so, but not without the kids cling to him again. The teen sent Rusl a pleading look to help, unluckily he helped this time only watching in amusement. His eyes wandered to the company, suddenly aware that they had been sitting there the whole time. He shifted uncomfortably realizing they watched him and the kids emotional scene. They looked almost in disbelief, shock, and amusement.

"I knew you weren't dead. No one can stop you." Talo declared smugly before he was elbowed in the ribs by Beth.

"Liar. That's what Colin said, you were too busy moping around." Beth reminded.

"Did not!" The boy yelled in disagreement. Soon an argument broke out between the two as the others watched them go back and forth before Link broke them up.

"Now, why in Nayru's name are you here?" Link asked crossing his arms in front of his chest as he pinned the kids under his stare. He knew none of the adults would ever let them wander into another world willingly. The kids looked down in guilt before Rusl answered after a moment of silence.

"They managed to sneak their way into the cargo before we traveled here." Rusl answered. Link's frustration slightly grew more.

"And why would you kids do that?" He questioned. Suddenly Talo spoke out suddenly.

"We heard you might have been here. All we wanted was to see you again." The boy answered with an attitude, huffing.

"Talo-" he was cut off by the boy's sudden outburst.

"I'm not a baby anymore! I can take care of myself!" The child protested.

"I know you can, but all of your parents gave me the job of protecting all of you. What would I do if anyone of you got killed? Or your parents? You all know they have been worried sick about all of you these past years. You'll break their hearts if you didn't come home again, especially after you just got back." Link reminded.

"What about you? You still haven't come home yet?" Talo questioned back.

"We just want our big brother back!" Beth yelled suddenly as she visibly shook. The boys seemed to have stopped as Link looked down at them in shock of their outburst. His face seemed to have crumbled in before he sighed tiredly looking over to Rusl quickly.

"Remember the promise we all made each other, right before I left for Death mountain?" Link suddenly asked. The kids thought a moment before nodding.

"We promised not to give up." Beth murmured.

"But what does that mean? You didn't even tell us not to give up on." Talo complained annoyed. Link looked over to Colin for a second before smiling.

"That's for all of you to figure out. Colin already figured it out." He said smirking. Talo turned to the blond hair boy sharply.

"What does it mean?!" The boy asked confused huffing in annoyance. Link laughed ruffling his hair.

"One day you'll understand." He said simply. The boy narrowed his eyes in frustration, before suddenly looking behind Link, towards the audience of dwarves watching them (including the Bilbo,Gandalf, Thorin, and Elrond.)

"Who are they?" Beth whisper the question to Link in an attempt not to be heard. She was torn between being scared and curious. Talo was set on his tough act, Malo on his unimpressed expressions, and Colin hiding quickly behind Link for cover.

"Dwarves." Link said simply as he watched the children's faces grew to a look of disbelief.

"Dwarves? You mean like in the old stories? The best smiths that have been known linage in Hyrule?" Beth said dreamily in a daze.

"Hey we should go tell the others about this!" Talo suddenly exclaimed in excitement. Others?

The kids filled up with energy again running through the door, tripping over their feet in a rush. Link called out to them confused. They didn't even go and talk to them yet.

"Wait! Tell who?!" But the kids slipped away before they heard good question. Link huffed running a hand on his hair.

"They still keep you on your feet." Rusl said from his spot in amusement.

"Their worth the trouble. And at least I don't have to share a house with them." Link said looking over to the man with a faint smile.

"...Why don't you come live with us then? Colin would love to have you home." The man said before the happiness wiped away from the teen's face suddenly.

"You know I can't do that." Link said blankly. The company watched the familiar conversation before them. Why did Link still continued to distance himself to everyone? Kili was starting to get lose control of his curiosity of finding the answer why. He had a chance of having a family and plenty of opportunities of great career. What happened to make him like this? Link looked over to the company before the man grabbed him by the arm.

"We need to have a talk, now." Rusl instructed before pulling him towards the door into a nearby room.

"They won't find you at the village. The war is over, it's time to let go of the past. Why won't you come home?" Rusl urged stepping closer.

"You, of all people should know why. There's too much to risk with me coming home, and I won't take that chance with anyone." the teen said holding in the anger by the edges.

"It's time to forget about the past, about that day."

"Really? Look what happened to you, you almost died, the kids were taken, more than half the village was scared, dead, injured, or missing! How can I just forget?!" Link caught himself after the burst of anger. Setting on a blank face as he stared at the bewildered man.

"I'm sorry, the burdens you bear at such a young age…I can't even imagine what you went through, alone...no one should have to grow up like that. You can't sleep anymore. and now my own son has to grow up with these nightmares, even Uli has night terrors. I can't protect my family, but you can." Rusl said down casting his eyes in shame. Link froze as he heard his cracking voice.

"Those kids idolize you, you know as well. Uli even told me you always managed to come by the village to check up on everyone while I-" suddenly Link cut him off with a stern look.

"Stop it, I know what you're doing and I'm not going to let you try to take all the blame, and say I should stay at the village as you join the army. I'm not going to replace you, and take care of Colin, Uli, or your daughter. That's your job, I'm not going to do any better at it. Colin needs his real father, and Uli needs her husband back, without you they won't manage. Trust me having no father while growing up is hard enough, I don't want Colin to go through that. I can't provide their needs, no matter how much you think I can, just because you feel guilty for what happened doesn't mean you can give your life up for me. I've lost my family, I don't want you to just give yours away. What's done is done, and you need to take your job as a father, and go be happy with your family while you still have the option." Link instructed sternly crossing his arms over his chest to prove his point. The man was bewildered at the boy before cracking a smile ruffling the teen's hair, much to his annoyance.

"Dense as your father I see. You don't even realize the family you already have." The man chuckled before reaching into his pouch, pulling out a crinkled paper package. He handed it to Link, it seemed pretty heavy for its size. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Consider it an early birthday present. I've been instructed to give this to you on your 18th but, well you can see why." Rusl said scratching his chin caring down at the package.

"Instructed?" This caught his attention quickly.

"From your Aunt, she meant to give you to this herself, but-" the man suddenly had no words to say. Link stared down at the package before tearing his eyes away. Looking up to the man in shock.

"Take your time, no one's rushing you." The man patted his arm before exiting the room. Link remained in the same place, looking back down to the object in his hands.

Sorry it took so long! I've been watching Doctor Who recently, it's been distracting me, and Matt Smith man. Anyway wonder what could be in the package, also who the kids went to tell about the dwarves. That heart warming scene always playing in my mind, and I'm finally able to write it down now! Now the company has seen another side of Link. Maybe they will finally start trusting them, maybe not.

Anyway please review and follow! BYE


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Healing scars

"What do you suppose it is?" Fili asked his brother as they sharpened their swords. Kili sat beside him in a large hall, Thorin didn't like the idea of separate rooms. Saying something about how the elves could ambush them in their sleep or something.

Link had returned right as they were leaving, following the company in silence as he stared down at the package in his hands time to time. The now said hylian was sitting near the railing away from the company, tucked in a dark corner. This was unusual behavior even for Link, this did not go unnoticed by the others. They passed each other concerning looks time to time.

"You okay lad?" Bofur finally broke the silent atmosphere. Link turned towards him with his usual blank expression. He opened his mouth to speak, but with the words stuck in his thought, he sighed defeatedly.

"It's nothing." He said simply.

"It's obviously nothing, not with the way you keep staring at that stupid package." Gloin said back. Link tried to glare at him but gave up a second later.

"Why don't you just open it?" Ori questioned curiously.

"It isn't that easy." He said coming to rest on the side of a pillar.

"Then explain why!" Oin yelled, huffing in annoyance. Link looked over the company, all of them were obviously going to keep prying before they got the information out of him.

"...It's a long story."

"We have enough time." Thorin said simply from his spot as he gave him a look.

"Fine. I don't know where to start."

"From the beginning." Balin suggested. Link looked down at the package before starting.

"I recall some of you finding out that I have no known blood family members left that I know of." Link started looking to Kili, who frowned nodding.

"There had to be someone to look after you?" Dwalin asked from his seat.

"For a little while, my aunt raised me up until the age of five, but then….." Link's eyes suddenly darkened as he clenched his fist in a sudden was of emotion. He couldn't let his mind slip back on that day, not again. Thorin saw the battle of control raging on in those sapphire eye, to show weakness or come out standing high. This reminded him of himself when he thought back to the day he lost Erebor and his grandfather.

"Then I was forced to raise myself up. All alone on the borders of the town. I don't know how much time I spent in the woods then. My memories of those days are blurred, unclear. The only thing I really knew is that I was a five year old kid that no one wanted, and was too weird to be taken in by any of the villagers. And had no idea if his parents just left him to die or if they were under five feet of dirt." Link's face remained the same as he spoke. Kili stared down at his sword before forcing himself to look over to the hylian.

"There had to be someone, anyone?" He questioned, as if almost pleading to himself.

"I'm not exactly normal in my world standards either. I wasn't the most talkative kid, and there was also the fact that I somehow always had to draw danger in my direction." Link said picking his words wisely.

"What does this have to do with the package?" Fili questioned.

"I was getting there. Apparently aunt Kildea had left this as a birthday present. But if she made this long before my 19th birthday as if knowing she wasn't going to be here, it makes me wonder if she knew her fate already. For all i know, anything can be in this book about my family." Link explained looking back down at the package.

"Then why don't you open it already?" Nori questioned.

"I don't know if I want to know the truth."

"You're the last of your blood line, a young boy surviving alone in a place not wanted. That's why you're scared of connecting with others again. Of being hurt again, that's why you act this way." Balin suddenly spoke up. Link narrowed his eye slightly before replying.

"You're blaming yourself for their deaths."

Oin continued

"What if it is my fault?" The hylian questioned suddenly. Dwalin snorted at the idea.

"You act too older then you are, boy." Dwalin managed to say before Link suddenly snapped his head towards him.

"What am I supposed to act like nothing happened or is? Like everything is going to be alright if I just sit around as the adults to do the work. Or do you want me to just act like a soldier, following orders to my last dying breath, just like everyone else." he suddenly said with a bit of anger.

"Link-"

"Are you the one going every single victim's family telling them that their husband, their brother, their father can't come back home? That they died in a glorious battle, instead of living some long peaceful happy life with loved ones and that it should be something to be happy about. But what about the ones they left behind, are that supposed to just move on and act like everything's okay? See that's the thing, families are torn apart from one death, is it so wrong for me to help prevent that from happening? Can I just stand as I watch the others around me lose their courage to live? What about all of your families and friends you left at home, how are they going to function if something happen to you, and you can't come back?" Link vented, everyone remained silent.

"Why should you care about that? You've only been in Middle-Earth for a few hours before you had joined the consent. No one has just willingly offered help to us, not someone like you." Thorin questioned suddenly staring at the hylian.

"Why do you think I help people, Thorin? For fame? For glory? For money and riches? Or for just for some meaning to my life? You think everything has to have a set price? That there is no such thing as good will, acts of kindness anyone can do. Don't see it but there is others more than myself trying to help you. Gandalf is helping you already, before I even came, even Bilbo tries but you keep pushing him away like everyone else. The Resistance is already helping you." Link questioned before ranting on standing up as Thorin walked closer to him. He towered over the king, as if standing his ground in the dominance battle. The company seemed to tense up as the two stood so close to each other, as if expecting one to snap and rip into the other.

"...How so?" The king asked hesitantly.

"You think the wizard would stay quiet about the mission? I don't doubt that the elves and the Resistance know already." Link explained plainly.

"So he betrayed us!" Thorin yelled angered.

"We already have a plan figured out to make sure the mission keeps going. I'll explain it later. But the elves will not stop us, I can make sure of that." The hylian explained trying to calm down the king.

"Why should I trust them, or you for that matter?"

"I could care less if you trust me. Thorin keep pushing everyone's help away, but there are consequences to that. I know what that is like, but as king you need to think of you kingdom, put your differences aside for once. You're not going to push my help away, even if you insult me, I will still protect this company. And don't you think for one second that I am just going to quit because someone older than me said to." Link stated. Kili's eyes widen as he realized what he meant.

"You heard us?" It was more of a statement then a question really.

"Why do you think I tried to distance myself from you guys? You're so loud I can hear you 20 feet away. I did my best to give you all privacy so that I would have to hear the insults." Link finally confessed. The others looked ashamed, even a little angry, but mostly ashamed.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The pounding at the door startled everyone, eyes snapping onto the large entrance door. Hesitantly Link walked quietly to the door, eyes training on the others for a moment as they grabbed the hilts of their swords, ready to draw in case of an attack. Link latched the handle of door pausing just as he heard the metal clank. Quickly he threw the door open to only be met with purple eyes.

Well I'm going to leave that there. Let's see who can guess it is. Anyway this was a deep chapter, revealing in many ways. Sorry this was short. Please reviewed and follow. And go check out my new crossover with Undertale and Zelda, Unexpected Hero. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Brothers In Arms

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The pounding at the door startled everyone, eyes snapping onto the large entrance door. Hesitantly Link walked quietly to the door, eyes training on the others for a moment as they grabbed the hilts of their swords, ready to draw in case of an attack. Link latched the handle of door pausing just as he heard the metal clank. Quickly he threw the door open to only be met with purple eyes.

A loud yelp escaped his throat as rock hard arms were thrown around him, he was suddenly engulfed in a strong embrace, lifted off the ground about three feet. His lungs burned at the sudden loss of oxygen, his ribs being constructed tightly, pressed tightly to a thick muscled orangish brown chest with much force.

"Never seen that before." Telma mused from behind the goron, stepping around the being to enter the room with Gor Coron, whose eyes immediately went to Thorin. Meanwhile the dwarves just stared confused, and shocked to see the giant 8 ½ feet tall, rock like creature giving the hylian a bear hug. They watched cautiously as they interacted.

"Brother! You're suffocating him. Ease up." Another goron appeared from behind. The first goron looked down to see Link's weak struggling from the lack of air.

"Oops." He said before releasing the teen. Link fell to the ground, gasping for air as he rubbed the sides of his ribs.

"W-What are you two doing here?" Link managed to ask between pants, he still didn't pay notice to the goron elder standing next Telma. The two gorons grinned at each other before the second gripped the back of his shirt, setting him back up on his feet. Link wobbled before Telma came to steady him.

"We got news that you were in Rivendell. So we came to check up on you Brother." the second one said before his happy face became serious.

"I've heard word of you in company of dwarves, I see this is true." Both gorons studied the dwarves with guarded eyes. Thorin seemed to move protectively in front of the others, standing beside Link a few feet back.

"Can you explain what exactly these things are?" Thorin asked. The two gorons seemed growl stepping forward with an angered face. This caused everyone to snap into a defensive state, Link stepped in front of Thorin quickly face calm, eyes blazing. His voice was stern and full of determination as he spoke.

"These are the gorons I spoke to you about. My friends Kazaga, and Danu." Link said tightly. He managed to regain control of his emotions before he spoke, lately he's been slacking in his control. Kazaga was the first Gordon to appear, both he and Danu looked similar, but had detailed feature. While Kazaga was more toned and muscled, being a mine worker, Danu worked at the springs and had a more persuasive mind. Unlike most gorons who were too thick headed and stressed with their anger built up. Both of them had different tattoos running across their skin, Kazaga had a deeper shade of grey to his, appearing him to look darker with his metal armored plated arms and legs. His eye blue and purple mixed eyes were defiant as he glared at the dwarf King.

"You mean the gorons of Death Mountain?" Nori questioned in a whisper aghast to the others . He explained to the dwarves one day of Death Mountain, but kept most things secret due to the tribe forcing him to promise to keep their secrets from outsiders. The dwarves didn't even believe that they used their own bodies as tools to mine, that was until now that they see they are hulking beings made of rock and pure muscle power.

"Now would you explain exactly who you are, dwarf." Gor Coron suddenly snapped coming into overprotective mode as he saw the way his patriarch was being treated. Link froze as he saw the two leaders glare at each other.

"And who exactly are you to ask this, goron." Thorin questions darkly. Never of them seems to give in to each other's glare.

"It's my right to know who my younger Brother traveled with while he remained missing." Gor Coron demanded with a strictly voice. Thorin snapped his eyes to the blue eyed shocked hylian, who exchanged glances with the other hylian.

"Enough of this. I don't want the boy to recover with this much stress." Telma finally stepped in between the two. Thorin looked taken back by the boldness of the woman as she snapped at him, hands placed on her hips. Gor Coron however looked concerned as he looked over to a surprised Link.

"You were injured?" The elder questioned walking close to the hylian. Link scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nothing too bad." The hylian spoke, his eyes dropped to the ground.

"But then again you've almost died many times from your injuries. Broken bones must be small to you." Gor Coron answered. Link remained silent as he shifted uncomfortably.

"You always seem to get in trouble. From the looks of it, you aren't going to stop." The elder continued as he glared at the hylian in anger, crossing his arms. Link gave him a glare back, standing his ground as always. The elder suddenly smiled brightly grabbing the back of his head to rest upon his.

"But your heart still remains in a good place as always. Never change, young warrior." Gor Coron said kindly before handing Link a letter as they separated. The hylian instantly placed it into his pocket when given a look.

"So I've heard that the elders accepted other races into the lands." Link said with a slight smile.

"It seems that you words of advice and you being an example managed to change some of our minds. I hope you're satisfied." The elder grumbled, Link smirked for a moment.

"I was beginning to think you couldn't come to terms." The hylian said.

"We almost didn't." Gor Coron said truthfully.

"It needed to be done." Link said two gave each other brief looks

"I wish I could stay longer but it is time I left for now. We shall speak later." The goron said, he turned to the other two gorons.

"You three stay out of trouble, and protect each other while I'm away." Gor Coron commanded to the two younger gorons.

"Yes elder." The answered immediately. The elder walked to the door, glancing back at the others before parting.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be at your mountain?" Link questioned looking at the two.

"It's your mountain as well Brother, don't forget you have earned your place among us. Lately we've been worried, you haven't been to the mountains for sometime." Danu said with concern in his voice. Thorin studied as Link flinched before he swirled around to face the gorons.

"I visit time to time. I've just been busy lately." Link's lame excuse didn't satisfy them.

"Everyone at the mountain misses you." Kazaga added as he placed a giant hand engulfing his shoulder. The dwarven king noticed he flinched.

"Everyone?" Link questioned in disbelief.

"The elders question your happiness Brother. We both do." Danu continued.

"You guys don't need to worry about that. The mountains still need repairing and-" Link was cut off by the Danu.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you happy Brother?" Kazaga questioned. Was he happy? He didn't hate helping others. But to see so much death and destruction for years now. It had taken a toll on his mind and body. The lives saved and cities standing today however was worth it. Every drop of blood, sweat, and tears that he had put into fighting was a soul spared from the cruel hand of death, but not everyone was spared.

"I'm happy when everyone else is finally at peace." Link finally answered. Telma view the silent room before speaking up.

"Why don't you two boys go and cheer him up with some wrestling?" Telma suggested. Link stared at her shocked for a moment.

"Excellent idea Miss Telma!" Kazaga shouted as he dragged the hylian closer to the door. Link quickly dug his sandals into the ground to stop.

"Kazaga I'm not in the mood."

"Come on. You weren't scared the last time." Kazaga complained tugging the hylian harder.

"I think he's scared. But then again he's human, you know how fragile they are." Danu suggested. Link turned his attention to the goron to give him a quick glare.

"Right, they can't even fall off the mountain without breaking all of their bones or dying. But even Zoras can't do that." Kazaga remembered, both loudly laughing at the memory. Kili winced at the thought of falling down a mountain, with all of that rock and wood.

"But they can breath under water." Danu reminded.

"True Brother." Link grumbled under his breath as he separated himself from the giants rocky hands. Straightening up his shirt before crossing his arms.

"And this so called human was the one who defeated both of you two, and the rest of the elders in all of my matches. You two are just angry that I threw you both off the mountain first." Link reminded.

"Don't forget we got you back Brother." Kazaga said pointing a finger at him.

"How could I? I was picking rocks out of my skin for days." Dwalin gave his brother a questionable look as they listened to the conversation.

"Why do they keep calling you Brother?" Kili questioned as he suddenly appeared beside Link.

"Link has been accepted into the family of gorons after saving their mountain, the only human as a tribe member and mountain in thousands of years." Telma answered before he could.

"So no others have tried to befriend them?" Dwalin questioned from his spot.

"They were killed." Telma simply stated with a cold voice. Kili snapped his head back to her with a look of disbelief.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"The ones who dared to come near that mountain, died in their attempt. Gorons are not to be messed with when it comes to territory. Even if that meant harming survivors of nearby villages went to plead for shelter and food." Telma answered before looking over to the two gorons. The dwarves seemed to become more observant of them now. Link remain as his rigid form shifting uncomfortably.

"And that was no secret, was it." She added looking over to the teen.

"But then again, you can't say all of them were exactly friendly." Link defended, surprising both the dwarves and gorons.

"You of all people, would defend them?" Nori questioned flabbergasted, rising from his seat.

"I am not the one to declare if their actions were right or wrong." Link shifted looking to the gorons, who remained silent.

"So their actions mean nothing to you." Thorin quipped with a harsh tone. The gorons seemed to tense more, ready to snap any second. Link raised a hand to lay on the arm of Kazaga. Cooling down the hot muscles underneath.

"They did anything anyone else in their place would do. They tried to protect themselves when they were leaderless and scared. Anyone can say anything after the situation is over, but during it, under stress, anything can happen."

"So you're okay with it then." Dwalin walked closer. Link felt the muscles under his hand shift as the dwarf came closer, but said nothing about it.

"Am I happy about it, no. But I do understand they were scared. I can't expect for everything and everyone to act as I want to. Fear can control anyone, and force people to do horrible things." Link explained as the muscle constricted under his hand.

"Then why are they standing here and not in the ground where any killer should be. Aren't you supposed to be some hero?" Gloin questioned.

"And as a hero I have to make every choice that will lead to peace, for EVERYONE. I know they aren't cold hearted murders. They were protecting their family. This is not an eye for an eye. Fighting about this won't solve anything. Why do you think I was the one of the ones to plan the peace meeting for the races." He did make a valid point.

"You weren't angry about this at all?" Bombur questioned with a frown.

"Of course I was angry, but I didn't go storm into their land fighting them to death. I came to help then, no matter how far they pushed me away. And I didn't start out scratch free, unlike the others." Link explained narrowing his eyes slightly.

"They tried to kill you too." Kili said shocked.

"You think I would be any different from those humans. You heard, Kazaga was the first goron to face me, Danu the last." the hylian said with no hesitation.

"How can you befriend them knowing what they've done?" Thorin questioned with a harsh voice.

"Cause that's in the past! I won't have another war between races! They was only taking orders. Everyone has done something horrible back then to survive. No escaped free. But these two are under my protection as well as the rest of my Brothers in that mountain. If you threaten them, you threaten me." Link glared back at the king before being pulled into a sudden embrace that lifted him off the ground again. Burning lungs as the air was then again trapped from returning to them.

"Danu let go!" The hylian manage to say out as he clawed at the arms. The two gorons laughed together.

"You finally said we are your Brothers!" Link's eyes widen in realization.

"Dammit." He cursed silently, grumbling under his breath. He slipped through Danu's grasp as he turned around.

"Pay up." Danu commanded to the teen. Link grumbled pulling out his rupee wallet. Thrusting his hand inside the pouch stuffed with money. The dwarves eyes widen as he pulled out a hand sized shin shine orange sparkling rupee, placing it into open hand of a smiling Kazaga.

"I thought I would make it another year." Link grumbled.

"A bet is a bet. I knew you weren't going to last that long before saying it."

"That doesn't mean I never thought it." Link replied. Kazaga grinned slapping him on the back hardly, Link fell to to the ground in a heap before laughing out dwarves stared at him in surprise at how he managed to bond so close to the gorons.

"They've seemed to bond quite closely." Balin summed up as the hylian picked himself of the getting with the help of Danu. Kazaga seemed to grow impatient as he drummed his fingers against his arm.

"This is taking too long." The gorons grumbled grabbing the hylian's arm before dragging him off again. Luckily he latched himself onto the door before he was forced outside.

"I don't have time to right now, I already have too many things to do as it is." Link hissed out as his fingernails dug into the wood of the door. In his haste he managed to drop his package without himself noticing. But his arm was detached from the door by Danu before he noticed the gorons come closer.

TRAITOR! Link thought as he was manhandled away.

"Is this normal?" Gloin asked Telma as he watch the two gorons drag him off. But somehow Link managed to attach himself back on the door in haste to stay inside the room. The hylian grew frustrated until he finally kicked Kazaga in the knee. The goron hissed and grabbed his knee before the hylian pushed him back with the door. He kicked off the door to ram his foot into the stomach of Danu, rolling out from under his legs. The goron held his stomach in pain as Link ran to the other side of the room before turning to look back at the dwarves. Who were expecting the gorons to tear him limb from limb from his actions.

But the gorons laughed out loud like mad men as they rised back on their feet with a crazy look in their eyes.

"There's the Brother we know!" Kazaga yelled with cheer before chasing the hylian to the end of the long room. Where he dodged easily the gorons attempt to grab a hold of him. It was a game of cat and mouse before eventually Oin broke it up. To Link's gratitude, instructed he is not allowed to fight until he was released by him. The gorons respected his choice due to the fact they always respect elders.

Link walked up to Telma, ready to ask her another question until he stopped mid sentence. Kili's eyebrows bunched in confusion before his eyes wandered behind her. A teenage girl, both Link and her flinched in surprise once their eyes met. His sapphire eyes never left her wild green ones that were filled with life, he pailed as he notice her expression turn to shear anger in a flash as she stomped over to him. He visibly froze every muscle in his body as it seemed like hours before she stopped in front of him, he stood up from his seat to stand before preparing for the yelling of his life. But her being there, standing before him seemed like the biggest mystery that he could think of that moment.

"YOU IDIOT!" He felt a stinging pain in his cheek, indicating she had just slapped him. She was beyond furious with him as she yelled his a fire at him. He stood there paralyzed, scared to make an inch to be yelled at even more. He noticed Rusl at the door with a same expression as his. Both Danu and Kazaga stood their slightly grinning at the sight of a woman managing to be his only fear.

"Why do you always do this to me!? Do you just want to die? Or do you like seeing me stressed out like this? Which is it, dammit?!" Ilia asked loudly with rage. The other company members sat gawked as this woman managed to scare Link into submission within seconds. Now managing to make him walk backwards, as she stepped forward.

"Why do you always do this? You just have to find anyway to get into trouble don't you? You never changed since the day we met, why do I still expect you to change now?" She continued. Link's eyes practically screamed for help to the others. Rusl attempted to come to his aid.

"Now-" he was now directed in the line of fire for a few mere seconds under her gaze. No words were said, the look he had gotten was enough to shut him up quickly before she turned her attention back on the sapphire eyed hylian.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded, gripping the collar of his shirt. Link raised an eyebrow in confusion before it hit him, only when he noticed her eyes lingered on his left hand. How did she find out? Did the others know too?

"Ilia…" Link started with guilt in his voice.

"Do you just not trust me anymore?" She asked with a cracked voice with fear, she looked down in thought. Suddenly her fire came and went away with in second, now replaced with this confused, and hurt young girl.

"What? N-"

"You don't want me to be your friend?" Link stared down at her in shock as she managed to come up with these awful assumptions. His throat hitched as he to droplets of water falling to the ground, twinkling with the sunlight passing through them.

"Please tell me.…" she plead as she looked up tears pooling out of her eyes. Her posture withered slightly, Link raised his arms to steady her, but soon he was shoved away.

"Don't touch me you emotionless ass!" She yelled before darting to the door. Pausing to look back at him with a tearful face and a look of betrayal, but soon turning to anger as she ran out. He stood there frozen in shock for few second, as well as the others in the room. The moment processed in his head slowly on replay before he was brought back to the present, blinking in realization.

"What was that?" Kili asked slight. Link ran into a full sprint after her only a few seconds later. Kili noticed then the package laid on the ground before picking it up. The dwarf looked out the door to see no sign of the hylian or the mystery girl.

"He dropped this." Kili said to the others z showing them the package. Rusl rubbed his chin looking in the direction the teen ran in.

"Wha in Mahal jus happened?" Bofur finally spoke just confused as the other dwarves were.

"Teenage hormones." Rusl grumbled under his breath.

"Here." Kili offered the package to Rusl, who only smiled and pushed it into the confused dwarf's chest.

"I think you want to give to him more than I do. Besides I think if Link can trust you then I can trust you to give it to him." Rusl explained winking at the dwarf.

"He does?" Kili asked in disbelief.

"Aye. You must have done something to have gained it. Even if you don't know you two have each other's." Rusl said before sighing tiredly, turning to the others.

"Now I'll explain."

Pant

Pant

Pant

Link didn't know how many faces he passed during his search for Ilia. The rooms and landscape blurred by at his speen. His lungs and legs burn at the stress put upon them, he didn't stop for one second. It seemed like if he did he would lose her forever. But in the end, he lost the trail and there was no sign of her.

Eventually his legs gave out and he stumbled to a halt, leaning against the wall for support. His heavy eyes flickered shut, taking in the smells and sounds around him. Everything was calm, quiet, and peaceful. The only thing wrong with that was of the memories attached to them, Ordon. Before….

"Ah Master Link!" A familiar voice called out to him. The hylian turned around to see Gandalf and Lord Elrond walking towards him. Link forced himself not to sure the elf, his anger towards the woodland elves still fueled inside of him. But he had to remind himself that these weren't the same elves that turned their backs on the dwarves.

"Gandalf." He greeted trying to catch his breath before straightening up.

"I see your recovery was faster than expected, sir Link." The elf viewed. Link stared at the elf for a moment before nodding. The atmosphere was full of tension that you would could cut it with a knife. Luckily Gandalf came to the rescue.

"'cough' Master Link I was hoping to offer you a seat at the meeting after dinner. Master Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo as well am myself will be attending." Gandalf offered a smile.

"If I'm allowed." Link raised an eyebrow.

"Why of course, it would be only right for you to come. I also hope you were able to meet your friends." The wizard replied. Link narrowed his eyes at him with a pinning look.

"And I know that you have the knowledge of knowing why they are here." The wizard gulped before sharing a look with Elrond. They seemed to have a silent conversation with only little gestures. Suddenly Link was led by Gandalf into a taller building, passing many doors before entering a room that appeared to be a library. Books stacked neatly in tall book shelves that reached towards the ceiling, polished floors to where you could see your own reflection, and marble pillars smoothed down. It was quite and peaceful, until the door was closed due with a loud clank that made him jump.

"Gandalf, I have waited long enough. My questions have yet to be answered, you have yet to gain much faith from me." Link grounded out, not bothering to take a seat from a nearby table. The wizard frigited from where he stood before answering.

"You are right, but the mere safety of the company was in question before you were summoned here unexpectedly." His eyes widen in surprise at the wizard.

"You said you summoned me here on with intention of protecting the company." The hylian reminded.

"Indeed, but it was not planned to be needed, that was until…...it was detected that new threats had appeared quickly." The wizard continued with a troubled look.

"It is believed that creatures from your world have been appearing for sometime. We are still unsure exactly how they crossed into Middle-Earth." Elrond spoke up. The hylian suddenly felt his blood run cold.

"You still have an idea." He viewed. The wizard nodded, troubled by a puzzling thought. It would seem that Elrond was too clueless of who or what it could be.

"And you didn't tell me this sooner?" He questioned before speaking over the fumbling wizard and elf.

"What exactly is here?" His eyes bore into the two with a fierce fire.

"It is unknown of how many creatures have appeared, that is only reason due to how many were killed in contact with the beasts." A calm voice spoke from the back of the room. A figure walked closer before they finally were identified. Link's breath caught in his throat as he realized who it was. Princess Zelda. She wore her same cloak, hood drawn down as her teal blue eyes connected with his.

"Link….." She said with slight realize in her voice. Even though her face held the smallest of smiles, she was beyond happy to see him alive and breathing. Meanwhile Link was astonished she was here before he straightened himself up.

"Zelda…." He greeted in a quiet voice. The two hylian's shared a moment of silence before speaking again.

"I am relieved to see that you are well, and have been able to offer your service to the dwarves." She continued. Link wasn't surprised at all that she knew already, probably even knew about Erebor as well.

"How did you find me?" He questioned. Zelda's eyes wandered over to Elrond for a moment before speaking.

"It seems the elves were kind enough to contact me after you have arrived." Her eyes trained on the elf before looking back to him.

"And you know of-" She raised her hand to stop him from continuing.

"I was already informed of the situation, and of others views of the subject." Zelda said looking to the ground before closing her eyes in pain.

"And yours?" Link asked in a slightly hopeful voice.

"The dwarves…..they've been through much pain for so many years, I fear it will not end." The princess said in a concerned voice.

"Before the the events of Erebor they were this way, now it seems impossible to compromise with them at all." Gandalf spoke with a look that reminded him of someone looking into the past.

"It is not a wonder of why they act the way they do to outsiders, you have witnessed this yourself. If they continue down this path, many will die….. But with the right guidance, there is a chance." She said with a slight smile, Gandalf seemed to have shared the same opinion with her. Elrond spoke up with a reminding voice.

"If they continue this path, countless others will perish by the wrath of that dragon." He reminded. He wasn't wrong.

"And if they pick another, all of the dwarves could be affected by this choice. They have a right to reclaim their homeland from the evil that stole it from them. It is a crime to let that evil live as we stand and only speak of it. Either which way lives will be lost, the only option is to only support them as much as we can." Zelda said with a plain face before turning back to Link with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I believe your heart is in the right place, and that you should pick your own path. The dwarves have grown attached to you, but you can anyways return to Hyrule if you ever desire. This if your life, don't let others choose it for you, not even I can hold that power." She said in a sweet voice before a small smile appeared on her face as her eyes wandered behind him. As if there was something or someone behind him.

"Now I believe there is someone that would wish to speak to you." Link turned around before complete freezing as his eyes landed on a tall familiar female with fiery red hair, and pale white and black skin with runes on them. Blood red pupils, surrounded by oceans of orange. She was the same the last time he laid eyes on her. Even that smirk on her face.

"Tee hee, do you still have no words left?"

Im going to put these two chapters together because I don't want too many chapters with Link in Rivendell. Seem like too much to me. I'm going to update soon don't worry.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14 true scars

"Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Midna muttered floating casually in the air as the door was slammed shut roughly by the blond haired hylian. Elrond, Gandalf, and Zelda left the room to give them some privacy for the two to "catch up".

Link stayed at the door, hands curling into fist against the wooden surface. He was too busy trying to focused on controlling his anger to hear the comment.

"Nice situation you got yourself in. Stuck with a group of dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard. Could you really not last this long without getting into trouble without me around. I really have to do everything." Midna mused laughing. She noticed the way he twitched at her laugh before her smile fell. Concern placing her demeanor quickly.

"What's the matter wolfy?" She asked raising a hand towards him. He turned sharply at her with a expression she would never forget. He held a stony face but his eyes were filled with anger, sadness, and pain.

"Why?" He asked in his normal tone. The twili was frozen, unable to answer.

"Why did you do it?" He continued. She finally opened her mouth to speak before he snapped.

"Why did you break the only thing I had left of you?!" He yelled loudly.

"What do you-"

"I know you were leaving, as much as I hated it I couldn't control your life. That's what we've been fighting together for years….. But when you shattered that mirror that mirror, that wasn't the only thing you had destroyed." He turned back around to not display his emotions. Midna remained silent with guilt soon filling her stomach.

"You know the risks of that mirror being intact. If your people were to know of a way into the Twilight realm there would be riots, more conflict between the two races. How do you expect a twili and a light dweller to get along?" She questioned crossing her arms.

"Then what does that mean for us? Does our friendship truly mean nothing to you? After all his time in believing in you, when everyone was against me, it turns out they were right!? I've been defending you this every time anyone dared to speak of you as if you were the criminal. It angered me so much to where I snapped and almost wanted to hurt someone!" He yelled digging his nails into the flesh of his arms, unaware of the blood seeping out. His shoulders slumped with a defeated look as he rested his head on the wooden door. The Twilight princess was astonished by the emotion the hylian displayed, he only acted this way when he spoke of the kids or his aunt.

"I'm sorry." She snapped out of daze at random apology.

"I'm sorry i'm never strong enough to meet your standards…. I'm just too weak." Link's head remained casted down to the floor. Midna was freaking out internally and outside as well at the hylian's thoughts. How could anyone take the blame for this, when they were the one who paid so much and didn't even desire it?

"Link..." She whispered.

"It's all my fault... Maybe if I was stronger no one would get hurt. I can change again. Please- i-im just- I'm sorry!" He begged waiting for the insults and scolding.

"I can never be strong enough. I need to try harder- maybe if I-"

"Link!" Midna stepped forward again.

"Why did you leave? Is it because I'm too weird? Am I that much of a freak?" Link dropped his hands to his side limply.

"No! Link it's not your fault-"

"Yes it is! Remember what happened to Malo, Talo, Beth-" Link protested.

"Stop." Midna gripped her ears. She didn't want to see her partner, not like this.

"Rusl, Uli-" he continued.

"Stop please! You can't-" She was cut off again my his list.

"Colin, Ilia, the gorons, the zoras, all of Hyrule, princess Zelda, you!" His voice sounded like cracked glass as he shattered into pieces that were forced to stay together.

"I said stop!" Midna was now furious.

"I should have been the one to die-" Link began but was cut off.

"Phu don't give me that. I made my own decision. You and princess Zelda made enough sacrifices already. I saw each one of yours and her past lives when she gave her life for mine. And I've never seen so much death and misery. When does it stop?!" Midna's eyes glared holes down into his head.

"It doesn't..." Link muttered stubbornly.

"Then why does it matter if I make one sacrifice?" She fumed.

"Because I can't live with myself knowing you died over my demons!" Link yelled still avoiding eye contact.

"Why do I matter to you if I'm hurt or not? Our mission is over, you don't have to watch over me anymore! Why!?"

"Because you're my sister! I don't want to see you hurt again! Not because of my past..." Link's head snapped up. In an instant Midna's anger was drained and filled with guilt at the sight of the teared face. She never saw Link cry, not before. Not even when he lost everything, his home, his friends, his humanity, his ruler. Only in his night terrors that managed to make cause self inflicted harm to him, but other in that never in the years they have been partners. This was new to her.

"Link... I d-didnt-" Midna remained silent before Link dropped his head down again turning away from her. The hope in his eyes searched for any sign of acceptance, but found none. He thought she was disgusted by the idea but in truth she was excited and thrilled under all of that shock he actually felt that way about her. She never had a family, and to be considered family by Link was an honor.

"I knew it... It was a stupid idea..." His confidence crashed all the way down.

"No...no it wasn't!" Midna regained her voice, snapping back to the world of the living.

"Don't... I don't need you to lie to me. (Sigh) I'm never going to have a family. Not now, not ever. It's safe for no one."

"Please-" her eyes filled up with guilty tears as she stared at the back of her best friend.

"I'm such a fool for thinking you actually wanted to even be my friend." He said with a stony voice again. The wall were coming back up now, and they were never coming back down.

"I still want to be!" Midna now yelled at the top of her lungs, the deperation in her eyes seemed startle him.

"No I can't!- I...i-i..." Link was suddenly jerked around to face a crying Twili. He was still unable to meet her eyes. The guilt and humiliation was too strong to let him meet those golden Ruby eyes.

"Why not!?" She demanded as her nails sank uncomfortably into his shoulders.

"I- don't want to feel the pain again... Not after losing you twice..." He finally admitted.

"Wha-"

"Midna you died! Did you know how I felt when I saw that demon crush your mask! I already lost my family and friends to that monster, I-i couldn't lose you too!" He yelled with a remorseful voice.

"Link I-"

"Do you know how many nightmares I had after that- still have?" Link finally broke down right there. His eyes weren't stopping the tears from coming out anymore. All the years of pain finally manage to seep through the cracks.

"I was getting better when you were there. But now I can't even sleep at night. I-i don't want to go through that pain again. Please..…not again." Link hanged there for a moment in silence. Midna brought up a hand to wipe away the tears. He jerked away from the touch sharply.

"Just-not again!" Link ran out bursting open through the thick doors quickly. All he did was ran, ran anywhere far away. He wasn't paying attention when he turned a corner right into Kili. Who had been looking for his for hours.

"Hold up there I just- L-Link?" Kili's grin soon was replaced with a concerned frown. He stepped towards him but Link darted off down another hallway. Kili raised a hand out calling to him. He couldn't believe his eyes, they were lying to him. The hylian actually had tears! What happened?!

He needed to find him. Nothing was going to stop him from finding him.

looks like we finally know why one reason Link has friend making problems , plenty more feels later.

Sorry I can't give you more than that. I had surgery done and I'm too tired to finish the chapter. Here was supposed to be more, but I'll just and the other part later. Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys like this. Please review and follow!


End file.
